


It's All Different

by dolphinsarrow28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Dark Harry, Dark Jasper, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kissing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinsarrow28/pseuds/dolphinsarrow28
Summary: Harry wants to be neutral because most is not what it seems.This is a continuation inspired by Fire and Ice by LynnWiley here on AO3. To read what came first, stop by and check out her work, the link can be found in the notes below where it says inspired by Fire and Ice by LynnWiley





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007018) by [LynnWiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnWiley/pseuds/LynnWiley). 



Parseltongue- **‘Harry Potter’**

 CHAPTER 1

 

After the death of the youngest Weasley, Harry and Jasper returned to their home. Miles away in Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort decided it was time to approach Harry Potter about his new place in the Wizarding World.

“Severus, do you have a way of contacting Potter? I would like to set up a meet” the Dark Lord asked.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Please make haste with it” Voldemort waved Severus away as Lucius came towards him, and gestured for him to speak.

“My Lord, if I may speak freely, what if Potter is just trying to trick you?” asked the nervous blonde-haired wizard. “This could be his plan all along”

Voldemort looked at his longtime friend and sighed. “My dear Lucius, Harry Potter is soul bonded to a dark creature, murdered his uncle and killed his uncle’s sister in cold blood, he is as much a dark wizard as I am and could prove very useful to our side.” And even if he didn’t side with us, Dumbledore still won’t win, the tide has turned with Harry being a dark wizard, he thought to himself.

Smirking, the Dark Lord waved him away, contemplating what would come next, he wanted to meet with Harry, to see if he would become neutral or fight alongside his Dark brethren.

 

 _Scritch, scritch, scritch._ Harry looked up from his mother’s diary, just having read a particularly interesting entry about her keeping her dark veela nature a secret. A white and gray owl stood at the window.

Harry got up from his seat to open the window; the owl stuck its leg out for Harry to retrieve the letter attached. “Will you be waiting for a reply” He asked the owl who nodded back to him.

Harry opened the letter and after reading, he started to chuckle.

Jasper, Bill, and Edward were in the kitchen chatting about what their day would bring, when they heard Harry laughing and decided to investigate.

They walked into the living room to find the green-eyed wizard laughing and an irritated owl glaring at the young dark veela.

“What’s so funny darlin’?” asked the handsome blonde.

“Severus Snape has asked for a meeting on behalf of the Dark Lord. Evidently they have found out some of the things I have done recently and the Dark Lord wishes to meet with me to confirm them” Harry replied, giving a sporadic chuckle.

Bill looked at Harry in surprise, wondering how the dungeon bat had found out anything that the younger man had be up to.

“Isn’t Snape one of your professors?” Jasper asked. Harry nodded.

“Do you want to meet with the Dark Lord, he is always trying to kill you?” he asked his fiancé.

Harry thought it over and made his decision. Writing a quick letter, he sent it off with the owl and turned to face Jasper, Bill, and Edward. “I think I will, if nothing more than to let him know that I will be remaining neutral in this war; I want nothing to do with it” he stated.

“Harry, would you mind if we come along as back up, I’d prefer if you didn’t meet the man on your own” asked the older redhead, eyebrows bunched in concern for the young man.

“I figured you all would and said as much in my letter. I figured all the Cullens, Jasper, Myself, and Bill would want to go, this way we have backup in case it is needed” stated Harry smiling at Bill.

They all nodded. Jasper looked at his fiancé, and asked “why were you so amused at the letter?”

Harry giggled, “because I should have known that they would find out what has been happening. I haven’t really kept it a secret.”

The other three looked at him, still confused. Harry just shook his head and chuckled. “It’s funny because I haven’t even thought of Voldemort in a while. My life has been great, no one trying to kill me.”

The others just looked at each other and grinned; though the thought of anyone killing Harry made Jasper growl.

“I requested the meeting in to be at noon tomorrow to get it done with. We are meeting them at Grimmauld Place, I am going to summon Kreacher to have him clean and get it ready for the meeting.”

 

Harry and Esme were finishing the last touches on the food for the meeting when a chime sounded, letting him know they had visitors. He casted a tempus to tell him it was exactly noon and met the others in the parlor. Carlisle and Emmet would be meeting the others at the door and bring them on through, Harry had already adjusted the wards for the meeting to let them in when it was time.

Alice had been smiling for most of the day and when asked, would only state that everything would be fine. She had succeeded in kicking Edward out of her head so that he wouldn’t know what was to come. But Edward was content knowing that her emotions were steady and calm, from what Jasper had told him. She wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Their world was about to be knocked out from under them today. Or at least Harry and Bill’s were.

The vampires in the parlor could hear Carlisle and Emmet greet the newcomers and escorted them to the others.

Harry and Jasper stood up to greet everyone as they came into the room. Along with Voldemort came, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Nagini, Nott Sr. and Theo Nott, Joseph Parkinson (Pansy’s father), Amycus Carrow, Travers, and Blaise Zabini.

The red-eyed lord looked at the boy who lived, “thank you for agreeing to this meeting”. Harry nodded back to him.

“What can I help you with? I assume you’re not here to kill me?” Harry asked raising a delicate brown eyebrow at his mate.

Jasper stopped his growling with a sheepish smile. “Can’t help it, the thought of anyone killing you or wanting too makes me upset”. Harry just shook his head at his mate and looked back to Voldemort.

“No, not here to kill you, just trying to find out what your plans are now” the Dark Lord asked the emerald-eyed beauty.

Harry smiled and motioned for everyone to sit, transfiguring items to fit everyone. He looked at Draco, Theo, and Blaise curiously before returning his attention to the Dark Lord.

“After this meeting I have arranged with the goblins at Gringotts to verify the validity of the prophecy, also receive the results of an audit ordered, and was hoping you all would join me in the meeting. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for but I believe the prophecy is a fake as does my fiancé. Dumbledore went in and out of my vaults on multiple occasions, even tried to force a marriage with Ginny Weasley”.

Harry noticed the sneer on the faces of Voldemort’s followers and continued.

“As for the war, I would prefer to remain neutral. I have no interest in this war unless it pertains to me and mine personally. So long as my family and friends aren’t hurt, I have no issues with you continuing your war with the light but Dumbledore is mine to deal with” Harry answered.

“I won’t help you, unless it’s to protect those who are important to me, but I won’t stop you either, unless, again, it’s to protect those who are important to me. As of right now, I will continue with my schooling, in fact I decided on requesting a resort at the start of term”. The shocked look on Riddle’s followers was hilarious and Harry let a chuckle escape. “What, you didn’t think I would remain in Gryffindor did you? I was meant to be in Slytherin, that is where the sorting hat wanted me. Hagrid told me Slytherin was where all the Dark witches and wizards came from, I didn’t want any part of it. That and Draco was a prat the two times I had a run in with him. I bloody well didn’t want to be in any house he was in, so I told the sorting hat I wanted to be in any house but Slytherin, so it put me in Gryffindor. I have since learned that it doesn’t matter the house, Dark wizards and witches can come from any of them, the house doesn’t matter.”

Harry and those with him thought it was hilarious when they saw the gaping expressions on all of the death eaters, their children, and Lord Voldemort’s snake face made it even more comical.

 **‘There is also one other thing, well two, as I already stated Dumbledore is mine, but I will trade him, I want Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Wormtail’** Harry hissed to Voldemort.

 **‘Why?’** The Dark Lord hissed back. **‘They are loyal to me and very dedicated.’**

 **‘Because Wormtail is the reason my parents are dead, even if we find out Dumbledore set up my family, which I believe we will. He gave up their location to you without an ounce of remorse. Bellatrix and her husband because she had a hand in what happened to my friend Neville’s parents, no matter what they did, they didn’t deserve that’** he stated. **‘Neville has never turned his back on me, even now, knowing I am a Dark wizard with a Dark creature as a mate, he hasn’t turned away from me, he deserves justice.’**

The Dark Lord sat back and looked at Harry, a contemplative look on his face. ‘ **What makes you think that Bellatrix and Rodolphus had anything to do with the Longbottom’s? Dumbledore I presume?’**

 **‘Yessssss.’** Harry hissed.

 **‘Do you have a pensieve here?’** Harry shook his head no. **‘Please lower the wards, I wish for one of mine to retrieve something you may want to see’.** Harry did as asked. 

“Bellatrix please return to the manor and retrieved a pensieve” when she hesitated, Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at her, she apparated immediately.

A few minutes later Bellatrix with the pensieve. “Rodolphus, Bellatrix, please remove the memory of the night of the Longbottom’s torture. I was there as well” he stated removing his own memory of the night.

Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at the pensieve after the memories were deposited. “Magna Screen.”

“Please watch, I have spelled it to play on a large screen instead of us all going into it together.” Everyone stared at the screen in silence as they watched the different memories play out.

“How do we know these weren’t tampered with?” Harry asked. “Because the edges would be fuzzy, almost blurry, what you saw is the truth of what happened that night. Dumbledore tortured the Longbottom’s, not my death eaters. He didn’t know we were there, they had asked me for a meeting for eight o’clock that night, he had shown up a few hours before us. They had wanted to make a truce with me, wanted to remain neutral since the prophecy could be about their own son or you. Dumbledore just left them there, he tortured them into losing their minds and walked away. We are the ones who took the couple to St. Mungos for treatment. The Longbottom’s have always been light but remained neutral as they had friends on both sides, they wanted that to continue. I was there to make an oath to that affect.”

Harry and Bill just looked at each other, their faces alight with anger and pain on Neville’s behalf. What Dumbledore had done was inexcusable and he would pay.

**‘As for Wormtail, he has already been dealt with, he wasn’t working for me the night your parents were killed. He was there on Dumbledore’s orders, he killed your parents Harry, not me, I showed up after, I shot a killing curse at him after I found your father and mother, I was there to speak with them as well, Lily had contacted me, she wanted to speak with me about the prophecy, she didn’t think it was real and had been trying to convince your father of that as well as her idea that Dumbledore wasn’t as light as they thought. I showed up just as your mother screamed and apparated to your nursery, I shot the curse at Wormtail but he moved, quicker than I ever thought he could because the curse hit you and rebounded on me that night. Your mother’s sacrifice protected you. When I came back, I didn’t remember what I know now, I was insane, it’s why I kept attacking you, it took me a while before I regained my sanity, don’t get me wrong, I’m still Dark, but I’m not evil, Dumbledore is.’**

Harry nodded to the Dark Lord and just sat there and thought for a few minutes. _Dumbledore has more to answer for than I thought. Not just the theft from my vaults, but my parents, Neville’s parents, are on his head._

Harry looked at his family and friends and explained to them what he was just told by Voldemort, Bill looked ill. His family has been following Dumbledore since before the first war and now to find out that he was pure evil, it was a hard pill to swallow.

“What time is it?”

“2:15” replied Bill after casting a tempus. “Okay, lets head to Gringotts, the appointment is for 2:30, again I would appreciate it if all of you would join us in this meeting” Harry stated. Voldemort nodded and they began gathering around the portkey that they were sent after the arrangements were made. “Everyone grab hold of the blanket.” Harry whispered the password and they were swept away to Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting at Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize in one of the chapters of fire and ice it says that Harry and Neville are from families that fought the dark for centuries, and are light, however I like the idea that the Longbottom’s and the Potter’s are neutral; so for the purposes of this fic the Longbottom’s will be Neutral. Also I own the plot going forward and in the last chapter, except what I got from Fire and Ice but that has already been tagged, since this fic is inspired by that fic. I do not own the Characters, only JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyers do.

All of those who had attended the meeting walked up to the front desk at Gringotts. The goblin looked down them wondering what such a different mix of people would be doing together, considering Harry Potter was traveling with a disillusioned Severus Snape, the Lestrages, Malfoys, and Voldemort himself. No one could hide themselves from the wards in Gringotts, not even the Dark Lord.

“I am Harry Potter, I have a meeting with Ragnok and Axepick” stated Harry. The goblin nodded his head and stepped down from the desk motioning for them to follow him leading them to the lavish office he had first met with Axepick in.

 Harry nodded his head to the departing goblin and looked to Axepick and Ragnok. “Well, shall we get on with it” he demanded. The goblins nodded. Axepick looked to Harry, “We have put together an agenda for today’s meeting. Today’s agenda is to go over your current assets, assets removed from your vaults, Sybill Trelawney’s prophecy, and the marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley.”

“Here is the listing of your current assets, including property and monetary values of each vault. Additionally, for a small fee, we will supply you with a list that gives specific item names and titles of all books found in your vaults. Properties without a name will just state where they are located and all are unplottable, except Godrics Hollow,” Curious everyone huddled around Harry as he read off the parchment. “I will pay the fee, please compile the list as soon as you can.” Axepick nodded, “You will receive it in 24-48 hours by owl.”  

“Lord of House Potter (paternal inheritance), including my trust vault: Vaults contain: 285,923,033 Galleons, 7,400 books, 5,681 other items, and 10 properties, Potter Manor, Godrics Hollow, Hogsmeade, New York, Paris, Germany, Dublin, London, and Devon.

Lord of House Black (heir inheritance from Sirius Black): Vaults contain: 604,282,628 Galleons, 27,804 books, 4,723 other items, and 8 properties Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, Black Island, Paris, New York, Forks, Anchorage, and Rome.

Lord of House Slytherin (maternal inheritance): Vaults contain: 100,000 Galleons, 2,230 books, 0 other items, ¼ of Hogwarts, and 0 properties.

Lord of House Gryffindor (paternal inheritance): Vaults contain: 100,000 Galleons, 1,642 books, 302 other items ¼ of Hogwarts, and 1 property Hogsmeade.

Lord of House Peverell (paternal inheritance): Vaults contain: 2,023,249 Galleons, 8,459 books, 4,231 other items and 2 properties Hogsmeade and London.

Lord of House Ravenclaw (maternal inheritance): Vaults contain: 100,000 Galleons, 1,482,236 books, side note: books include muggle and magical, 6,420 other items, ¼ of Hogwarts, and 1 property Hogsmeade.”

As everyone gapped at what was read, Ragnok picked up a parchment. “This is spelled to read off all contents of your vaults that were taken within the last 15 years and who had retained possession of the items within the last 5 years, the books taken will be provided in a separate list but this list will give a general overview of what was taken.”

A disembodied voice sounded. “Items removed are Peverell’s invisibility cloak, 84,689 books (all magical), Carnwennan, draconite necklace, 2 vials of mermaid’s tears, 5 vials of blood of a unicorn, willingly given, the philosopher’s stone, snakestones, fairy dust, the spear of destiny, dagger of time, resurrection stone, two-way mirror, and 10,000,000 galleons.”

Harry could feel his magic start to pulse and spike, Jasper leaned into his mate and wrapped an arm around him, sending soothing vibrations to help ease his mate. “Don’t worry, Harry, we will get him” Jasper whispered to his mate.

“Now for the matter of Sybill Trelawney’s prophecy. It is fake” announced Ragnok. Voldemort shifted in his seat a glower fixed to his face, furious red-eyes trained on the goblin.

Harry glanced at Voldemort and then looked to Ragnok and Axepick. “How were you able to determine this?”

Axepick motioned for Ragnok to take the lead. “We looked into all of her so called prophecies and were able to ascertain if any had come true or even come close to it. Nothing. They are all fake, made up. Since Dumbledore recorded all of the prophecies she gave, we have determined that he wanted all of the events of the past 50 years to come to pass, so he made it up.”

Axepick took the lead back and looked to the Dark Lord hesitantly. “Lord Voldemort, during our research of Lord Potter’s assets and the prophecies, we were able to find out things about you as well and had planned to contact you when the meeting had ended, so you being here is a relief. For you, this also means everything that you have gone through and done, you did because he arranged it to happen. From your father leaving, his murder, your grandparent’s murders, your uncle Morfin’s murder conviction and later death in Azkaban, your grandfather Marvolo’s assault conviction and death in Azkaban, to which orphanage your mother went to when she went into labor, even her death.” Upon the last words, Voldemort’s power lashed out as he screamed his fury, hands clenching the arms of his chair.

“Continue” grated the Dark Lord. “We found that Dumbledore was responsible for making it seem like your uncle Morfin killed your father and grandparents. We also found out that he drove the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets crazy, resulting in Lord Potter killing her.”

“I killed that beautiful creature for nothing” Harry choked, tears escaping his eyes. Jasper tightened his arm around Harry trying to soothe him.

“No, you didn’t” Voldemort stated to Harry, his own eyes filled with tears as his brethren gathered around him. “She was dead the moment Dumbledore drove her insane, I would have had to put her down anyway after what he did to her.” The so

Axepick cleared his throat. “On that subject, Dumbledore was the one that caused Myrtle Warren’s death after being petrified by the basilisk.” “Cleo” Voldemort interjected, “Her name was Cleo.”

“Right, Cleo. It was found that after Dumbledore drove Cleo insane, he put Ms. Warren in her path. Ms. Warren remembers her death, we verified everything she said with a version of Veritasserum made for ghosts. Her remembering is very unusual for such a young ghost, but we believe she remembers because of the violence and betrayal involved. We are assuming since the prophecies are fake, Dumbledore wanted more fame, more recognition, and went about getting it any way he could.”

“Continuing with the agenda, the last item on the list is the marriage contract that Albus Dumbledore put together to bind you and Ginevra Weasley together. We found through various means that since your parent’s death he has been acting as your magical guardian since Sirius Black had been imprisoned was unable to act as your godfather. He also used your seats in the Wizengamot to block all creatures, including werewolves, from being able to have, adopt, or be a godfather to children. We believe he did this so keep you from being raised by Remus Lupin. From Mr. Lupin we were able to find out that Dumbledore had kept him away from you, using any means necessary until your godfather escaped from Azkaban, after which Dumbledore offered Mr. Lupin a position at Hogwarts in order to lure Sirius Black there with both you and Mr. Lupin in residence. However, during the school year, Mr. Lupin told us under Veritasserum that Dumbledore kept the two of you away from each other outside of class as much as possible. Mr. Lupin also gave us permission to give you the following information: 1) your parents had a will drawn up that Dumbledore knew about; we have located the will and will read it to you today; and 2) Sirius Black was Remus Lupin’s mate, which is why Dumbledore thought that bringing the both of you to the same place would draw in Sirius Black that much quicker. Dumbledore had the will sealed in a private meeting for Wizengamot, illegally I might add, stating it was in the best interests of yourself to live with your muggle relatives. We have invited all who are in the will to join us today.”

Harry was shocked and looked at the goblins in front of him wondering why, if his parent’s had a will, he had Dumbledore as a magical guardian. Just then a knock sounded on the door and Axepick waved it open revealing Remus Lupin who looked at those in the room with fear (Voldemort and his death eaters), curiosity (Jasper, the Cullen family and Bill) and love (Harry).

Harry rose up to greet Remus who grabbed him in a hug then shoved Harry behind him. “Harry, what is going on here and why do you smell like vampire and Dark Veela” Remus growled, his eyes turning gold with the idea his pup was in danger. “Relax Remus, I will explain everything later but for now you are here because the goblins found out that my parents had a will, which Dumbledore had illegally sealed, you’re in the will so you were invited here for the reading. Ignore everyone else and just focus on me and the reading of the will. Okay?” asked Harry smiling at Remus, loving that Remus is so protective and obviously cares, grateful that he had nothing to do with Dumbledore’s meddling. Harry sat down in Jasper’s lap and tugged Remus to the empty seat next to him.  

Picking up a parchment, Ragnok handed it to Axepick who read:

_“I, Lily Evans-Potter and I, James Potter, of sound body and mind, do hereby attest that this is our last will and testament. If anything happens to either of us, the other gets custody of Harry and all vaults and properties minus monies, items, and properties below set aside for those we would like to leave things to. However, should anything happen to the both of us, Harry is not, we repeat, not, to go too Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Vernon Dursley. They are horrid people and would treat our beloved son abysmally and we believe they would hurt him, abuse him. Also, we do not want Albus Dumbledore to have any kind of hold over our son, we recently have found out important information regarding him and will send it out to everyone as soon as we can. Just know this, Albus Dumbledore is an Evil wizard, he’s not Dark or Light, he’s plain evil. We do not want him to gain custody or become Harry’s magical guardian. As such, his godfather Sirius Black is to retain custody of our son, Harry Potter and it is our wish that Sirius and Remus raise Harry together, as a proper family. Remus, this means we want Harry to call you and Sirius dad, or whatever name you two feel comfortable with Should anything happen to Sirius and Remus we wish that custody of Harry goes to Severus Snape, who we also name godfather to Harry. He was my best friend and will raise our son right._

_To Sirius Black: You already know about custody of Harry. We also leave 10,000,000 galleons because what else will we do with it, we know you have money of your own, but it’s tied up because of your family, so this will give you something to live on until you get it back. If anything happens to Sirius, the items mentioned above will revert to Remus, if something happens to them both, the items will go to Harry._

_From James to Sirius Black: Sirius, bloke, I love you, you are one of my best friends and I will miss you and miss our times of listening to muggle music together, it was always a hoot. To Sirius I also leave all of the muggle music I have collected. Have fun with it and make Remus let loose to it._

_From Lily to Sirius Black: Oh, Sirius, always the prankster, I also leave you my muggle music and also leave you my collection of muggle artifacts, do what you will with them. I will miss you my friend, take care of our Harry._

_To Remus Lupin: You know about the custody arrangements for Harry. We also leave you 10,000,000 galleons. We know how hard it is for a werewolf to find work. So we leave you this money because we can, we love you, take it or we will haunt you from the grave. We also leave you our large London getaway property, we know you will enjoy it._

_From James to Remus Lupin: Remus, you are one of my best blokes. You bloody well had better accept the money we are leaving you, you deserve that and more for all you have done for my family. To you I leave the entire contents of vault 1107 at Gringotts, you and Sirius will know why when you open it. Love you, my friend, and I will miss you._

_From Lily to Remus Lupin: Make it official already and marry Sirius, the two of you belong together. I can only hope that you know we will be looking down over you all and will be there with you, Sirius, and Harry in spirit. To this end, I leave you the wedding rings passed to me from my father’s uncle and husband, the love they shared was equal to yours and Sirius’s. They were together for 50 years, I hope you and Sirius have that and more together._

_To Severus Snape: From Lily to Severus Snape: Sev, what do I say to you my old friend. We made you a godfather Severus. Bet you weren’t expecting that were you. We also leave you vault 1108 at Gringotts, it contains all of my personal research for potions, charms, as well as documents pertaining to what the headmaster has been up to. The reason I am leaving it to you and not Sirius or Remus is because it will be harder for the headmaster to get past you and your devotion to the Dark Lord to destroy it. I also owe you an apology, I forgave you a long time ago but never told you because of what I knew to be true. You are my mate but I love James with all my heart and soul. I was afraid to lose him if I acknowledged our bond. I didn’t think about how much it would hurt you in the end, so long as you never knew I thought it would never hurt you, but it did and I know that now and so I am very sorry for my choices to stay away from you, but not too sorry as the choices I made gave me Harry, I am only sorry that my choices hurt you. I hope you find, or have found, love because you do deserve it, no matter what that bastard that fathered you said._

_From James to Severus Snape: Severus, I know this is too little too late, but I am sorry for everything I and the other Marauders ever put you through. In hindsight, it should have never happened, I was jealous of the relationship that you and Lily had and I loved her desperately, wanted her to myself. So, you have my apology, even if you never accept it, you have it. As Harry’s 2 nd godfather, I would like it if you sat aside our past and be a part of his life, he is a good boy, he will be dark, but a good boy nonetheless and will need you to be a part of his life to guide him. Let him know, we know he will be dark, he will obtain a dark creature inheritance on or around his 16th birthday like his mother did. Tell him that I said, it doesn’t matter if he is dark or light, magic is about intent not dark or light. Severus, Dumbledore is evil, but you’re not, be careful of Dumbledore, look in the vault ASAP, and stay safe._

_To Lord Voldemort: From James to Lord Voldemort: Lord Voldemort, we are and ever will be neutral, the prophecy is a fake, please do not hurt our son or the Longbottom heir, they have done nothing wrong. It is all on Dumbledore, have Severus investigate the contents of his vault ASAP, it’s important, do it quickly. You will need the information in the war. To this end we leave you 10,000,000 galleons to fight Dumbledore and blast his world apart. I do not believe you are as evil as Dumbledore claims and now I know it to be true, protect our son and Neville Longbottom from Dumbledore, they will need your protection and assistance._

_From Lily to Lord Voldemort: Stomp Dumbledore, the bloody ponce, into the ground with the money we have provided you. Make it count, but do not force our son to fight unless necessary. It is my hope he will remain neutral as the Potter’s of the past have, along with the Longbottom’s. But if he chooses to fight, that will be okay too._

_And finally, to our son Harry, at this time you would have been just under two years old, we update this will every 6 months, just in case, so we know you are young, too young to be losing both of your parents. To you we leave everything we have and own, all our vaults, items, and properties, minus those left to those above._

_From Mom to Harry: I love you Harry, I wish I could have seen you grow up. Be brave, a new world and order is coming. By now I hope you have figured out that there is really no Dark and Light, yes there are what are considered dark creatures and light creatures, but magic is about intent. You will be a dark creature, a Dark Veela to be exact, I could smell it on you when you were born. This will happen on or around your 16 th birthday as it did with me. Check vault 1106 there are written journals of your father’s and mine. Also you will locate a letter there from me and your father, telling you as much about ourselves as we could figure to write. Love you, be happy._

_From Dad to Harry: I love you son. I will miss watching you grow up. I know you will be powerful, all I ask is that you know we love you no matter what. Your mother has left letters to you from us both in vault 1106, check that vault out when you can. It is too soon for us both to leave you and I am sorry for that. I ask that you try out for Quidditch, it was my favorite sport and I believe that you will love it, you love your toddler broom, constantly scaring your mum with your riding. If you don’t like Quidditch, that’s fine, just find something you love to do and hold on with both hands. I love you son, be true to yourself and you will be find._

Axepick looked up at those in the room and told Harry “The moneys and items willed to other parties have already been transferred out and were not included in the asset listing you received earlier.” Axepick and Ragnok looked at the stunned witches and wizards gathered in the spacious room. “If you would like a few minutes to think over everything heard so far, we can wait, or we can continue with the issue of Albus Dumbledore’s illegal magical marriage contract between Ginevra Weasley and Harry.”

Harry looked at the other occupants of the room and they nodded to him. Waving his hand at the two goblins, he told them to finish. Axepick nodded to Harry and picked up another parchment.

“Since the magical contract between Harry and Ms. Weasley was done illegally, Lady Magic will now punish Albus Dumbledore and Ginevra Weasley for falsifying magical documents.”

“Why Ginny?” asked Harry. “She may be a nuisance but I can’t believe she would willingly agree to this, she knows I am gay, I told her two years ago.”

“Well, Lord Potter, it appears she doesn’t care, she signed in her own blood on the contract, a year ago, willingly, I might add or the contract would never had been filed. Now Lady Magic will punish them both.”

“How?” asked Jasper. “I do not know, “he was told.” Harry will have to rip the contract apart telling Lady Magic, he had no knowledge of the contract and it was made illegally, asking Lady Magic to punish the guilty parties. He has to ask Lady Magic to punish them and make it clear it was illegal, or else he could lose his magic since he has bonded to you, after the creation of the marriage contract.”

“Bloody hell, even if the contract is illegal?” Axepick nodded his head yes. Harry sighed, “Okay let’s do it.”

“Here is the contract, prepare to start ripping the second you start talking. Repeat after me Lord Potter. Ave Domina, hoc est magicis contra legem. (Lady Magic, this magical contract is illegal.) Et Ginevra Weasley Albus Dumbledore creata est matrimonium sine consensu meo. (Ginevra Weasley and Albus Dumbledore created this marriage contract without my consent.) Please poenas sontibus. (Please punish the guilty parties.)”

Harry repeated the spell. A loud ripping sound accompanied his words. “Lay the pieces on the desk and stand back.” Harry did as told and stood back. A red light burst up from the parchment, as it faded the parchment pieced itself back together. Axepick picked up the parchment, smiled, then handed it over to Harry.

“Lord Potter it appears Lady Magic has made her decision. Albus Dumbledore and Ginevra Weasley will now be required to marry to satisfy Lady Magic. If they do not marry within the same time frame Dumbledore had stipulated for you and Ms. Weasley, they will both forfeit their magic.”

“How long do they have?” asked Jasper. “One year. As that is what was stipulated before and Mrs. Weasley signed as the witness, however, since she has already passed, Lady Magic cannot punish her except to make her after life a pure hell.”

Everyone in the room started to laugh. “Serves them right” stated Bill. “Dad will be furious; I hope he didn’t have anything to do with this.”

“We didn’t find that Arthur Weasley had anything to do with it, but that does not mean he didn’t know about it, to find out you will have to ask him. We will place a copy of the new marriage contract in your Potter vault and send out the new contract to both parties involved. That was the last item on the agenda, is there anything else we can assist any of you with today?”

Harry looked to Jasper. “Not on our end, any of you?” Everyone shook their heads no.

“I will come back tomorrow to look at vault 1108” stated Snape. Voldemort looked at him and nodded, he knew that Severus had a shock today, so did he, they both needed time to think about what had been learned.

“One last thing Lord Potter, we have your lordship rings, just put them on one finger and they will merge into one ring with all the crests, with Potter and Black being the most prominent, I assume you would prefer to continue using Lord Potter?” Harry nodded. “No problem, I will make sure the press release is sent out for tomorrow’s Daily Prophet edition, as we are required to update the wizarding world as to who holds what Lordships.” Again Harry nodded.

“This meeting is dismissed.” Ragnok then handed Harry and Voldemort each a rope portkey to take them home. “Say portus and push magic into it, and it will take you home.” Harry and Jasper stood then nodded to the goblins and followed the rest out the door. Harry, not paying attention, walked right into a blue suit. Remus wrapped his arms around his pup. Angry at Dumbledore, he could have been there more for Harry if the old man hadn’t intervened. From what the will had said, he is sure that Harry’s upbringing with his mother’s sister had been awful and wanted to know what happened to his pup growing up.

Harry hugged Remus back, his arms tightening around the man that should have helped raise him. He can feel the anger rolling off the werewolf and his concern. Harry resolves to answer all of his questions.

“Remus, how about you come back to our place so we can talk and spend time together.” Harry could feel him nod his head but Remus tightened his grip around him. “Remus you have to let go.”

“Don’t want to, you were supposed to be ours, I am not letting go” Remus responded. Harry laughed and looked at Jasper who unhooked Remus from Harry.

 “I don’t have any problems with vampires but don’t pull my pup from me again” growled Remus. Jasper tensed. “I don’t have issues with werewolves but don’t threaten me” hissed Jasper.

“Remus, Jasper, enough of that. Remus, I want you to meet my mate Jasper Hale. Jasper meet my pseudo godfather Remus Lupin. Now shake and make nice” Harry mentally rolling his eyes. Both men looked at Harry and turned to each other and shook hands.

“Well now that that has been taken care of, how about we have lunch” asked Esme. Carlisle nodded in agreement. They all trooped to the front of Gringotts, when they stopped Harry turned to Lord Voldemort, “you all are welcome to join us” he said.

Voldemort shook his head. “No we need to get back, however after Severus has located the information in the vault left to him by your mother, we will want to set up a meeting. How is Monday at 4pm sound?” Harry thought for a moment. “That will work, unless one of you has something?” They shook their heads no. “We will see you then? Where would you like to meet?”

“Will you come to Riddle Manor?” Harry agreed and the two groups parted ways to the separate apparition points. Severus stopped and walked back to Harry and looked at him. “I owe you an apology as much as James Potter owed me one. I treated you as if you were him and not much better and for that I am sorry.”

“I forgive you. It’s all in the past.” Severus stepped forward and took Harry into his arms, thinking you should have been my son with Lily. Severus released Harry and walked back to the apparition and wave goodbye to Harry as they portkeyed away. “I will see you in four days. We will talk then.” Harry nodded and returned the wave. Everyone took hold of the rope portkey, as Harry whispered “portus” as he pushed his magic into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, would love to know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the last two chapters but to make up for it I will be posting another chapter in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene appears towards the end of this chapter, please let me know what you think, this is the first time I have ever written one, but I do not want the sex to take away from the overall fic, so they are likely to be on the short side. I may do one shots with extended sex scenes in the future based on this fic but that wont be started until this is well on its way.

In Harry’s 16 years he has learned that anything can change in a second and he’s learned to live with it. The meeting at Gringotts gave him a lot of new information, feelings, and a to-do-list. After lunch their party split up with the Cullen’s heading home, promising to contact them later, and Harry, Jasper, Bill, Edward, and Remus heading back to their London home to discuss the meeting.

The second Harry stepped through the doorway his magic ripped away from him. The rage he had bottled up at the meeting, the sadness, all of it rose and blasted out of him, shattering all of the pictures, furniture, dishes in the house, and shaking the foundation of the house. Jasper walked up to Harry and hugged him to him, front pressed to front. They both felt extra arms slip around them holding tight. Edward, Bill, and Remus didn’t know what else to do other than provide comfort to their friends and loved ones.

A few minutes later, Harry calmed down and felt the others remove their arms. He heard movements and glanced up to see Remus and Bill fixing all that he had broken with simple repairos. Letting go of Jasper, he quickly pressed his lips to his mate’s and turned to help with the repairs, an hour later they were done, everything having been salvaged.

They all gathered in the living room and Remus sat on the sofa with Bill and Edward while Harry curled up on Jasper’s lap.

“Harry, I know you needed to let that out but we will need to work on your shields so that doesn’t happen again. Instead of just targeting the household items, you could have hurt one of us” stated Remus. Harry blushed, curling into himself and Jasper, embarrassment causing his cheeks to brighten.

Jasper put his arms around him. Remus was quick to reassure Harry, “You’re not in trouble, to be honest I would have done the same thing in your place, came close to it too when I found out that Sirius and I were supposed to raise you but Dumbledore interfered.”

Harry smiled and straightened out of Jasper’s lap and went to Remus, hugging him tightly. “I wish you and Sirius had raised me as well.”

They broke apart after a few minutes. “Now, as I see it Harry, we have many things to discuss and go over, my first thought though would be that maybe you all should move into Potter Manor, your parents preferred Godrics Hollow because they felt they didn’t need anything bigger and would have upgraded to the manor after they had more children, at least that is what their plan was, however with Dumbledore up to something, I want you to be safe. Potter Manor is unplottable, meaning only the lord or those who live there can bring someone over, and only with the verbal permission of the lord. Or if you don’t think you could handle being there, there is always Black Manor, which is also unplottable, both would be good places, and protected.”

Harry thought about what Remus had said. “Jasper what do you think?” His mate reached out to Harry drawing him back to his lap, Harry settled in comfortably waiting for him to speak. “I also think it would be a good idea, Potter Manor that it is. It will have a lot of history of your father and maybe some of your mother, I know how badly you wish to connect to them.”

Bill looked at Harry, “I know it’s not my business, but Harry, you will need to be safe as possible. Once Dumbledore realizes that you have flown the coop, he will come after you, though I hope he won’t realize it straight away. Have you figured out what you want to do about school yet?”

“Silly Bill, of course it’s your business, you are as much my brother as Edward is now. Edward is Jasper’s brother, you are his mate, that makes you family, plus you were already family because of the twins.” Bill grinned largely at that, he loved Harry as a little brother and was glad he felt the same.

“As for school, I am going to request a resort, I just don’t know how. Once Ginny and Dumbledore find out about the marriage contract, things won’t be easy for me in Gryffindor, so I am hoping to avoid it by getting resorted.”

“Where do you think you will be resorted into?” asked Edward. “Into Slytherin of course. That’s where the sorting hat wanted me to begin with but I talked the hat out of it because I had only heard bad things about the witches and wizards in Slytherin. The hat said he felt I was equally suited for all houses but more so for Slytherin and Gryffindor. When I told the sorting hat not Slytherin, it put me into Gryffindor.” Bill and Remus looked shocked at that, they never knew you could request a house.

Remus shook his head and laughed. “Only you Harry. You can ask a teacher to sponsor a resort for you. All you have to do is tell the teacher you feel as if you have changed more than the average witch or wizard since you were eleven and they can add your name to the sorting list. In your case this is true because when you first went to Hogwarts, you didn’t know much about magic or the wizarding world. You don’t even need permission from the headmaster to do so. All the teacher must do is express intent for your resort and your name is added to the list, it will just take place after all the first years are done. And I know just the professor for you to ask.” Harry smiled at that.

“You don’t mean Professor Snape, do you?” Remus nodded grinning. “Of course.”

“I will ask him at the next meeting. School doesn’t resume for another month and a half.”

“So how about you tell me how you came to be in the same room as Lord Voldemort and his death eaters? And how you met the Cullen’s and Jasper?” Harry grinned and told Remus what has happened since they last saw each other.

“Wow Harry, I don’t even know what to say. I am so glad you found your mate. I knew about Lily being a Dark Veela, I could smell it on her and she begged me not to tell anyone, I told her I wouldn’t so long as she told James or I would, it wouldn’t be right to have kept it from him. She told him shortly after we took our newts.”

“I found one of her journals in a trunk in one of the vaults I originally accessed shortly after Jasper and I got together. She explained what she was turning into, I could feel how upset she was at the idea of telling my dad what she was turning into; I am assuming she figured that since the Potter’s were a light family, my dad wouldn’t want anything to do with her. But from the will they left, it looks like it all worked out” Harry answered Remus.

“It took them sometime to work through it but the love they had for each other won out. I am considered a dark creature because I am a werewolf, I don’t think Lily was thinking clearly when she wrote about her turning. James never cared that I was a werewolf, only that I was a good friend to him and vice versa. And the Potter’s weren’t considered a light family, they were neutral, the light nonsense was started by Dumbledore, your father’s family stayed out of a lot of the problems in the past, including the issues with Grindelwald and Voldemort. In fact, I am thinking that Dumbledore started the light versus dark wars to begin with. I have heard stories from some of the older werewolves that say before he became famous, there was no difference between light and dark, there was just power. Yes, there was evil, but evil can come from anywhere, it didn’t matter if you leaned more towards the darker arts or not. This is something I have started to believe in myself, even more so with learning all that Dumbledore has done.”

Harry smiled at Remus, he had begun thinking the same thing but was hesitant to bring it up. Remus was family after all and Harry didn’t want to upset him after finally getting to know his other godfather, pseudo or not, Remus was still his godfather.

“Remus, I know my parent’s left you the London property, but would you…….would you consider moving with us to Potter Manor? I want to get to know you better and with Dumbledore’s manipulations, we weren’t able to spend all that much time together, I would like to do so now.”

Remus’s face split wide with his smile. He moved off the seat and rushed to Harry, pulling him away from Jasper’s arms and hugged him tight, nodding his head against Harry’s, too choked up to respond verbally.

Finally, Jasper’s growling broke up the embrace. Remus cleared his throat a few times and told Harry, “Yes, I would love that.” Remus and Harry both were teary-eyed, Harry grinned at Remus, then moved back to his mate, kissing him, petting his arms as he settled back into Jasper’s arms. “Hush with that now” Harry told Jasper.

“Bill, what do you think about you and Edward staying with us as well?” Harry asked. Jasper looked at his mate, happy that he thought to include his family as well. “Of course the rest of the Cullen’s are welcome as well. I assume that since it is a Lord’s manor, Potter Manor will be very large with many rooms to fill. Charlie, Fred, and George would be welcome too.”

Bill looked at Edward, they excused themselves for several minutes to talk it through, when they came back, they said they would love to join them at the manor. Edward glanced at Jasper, “Would you like to ask our family if they would like to come to the manor? Bill said he would contact Charlie and the twins to see if they would be interested, but he doesn’t think they will take you up on living there, the twins anyway, Charlie may; however, he thinks Fred and George will be over to visit often.”

Jasper nodded, Harry and him smiling. “I believe we should make the move tomorrow” Harry stated, everyone nodded and agreed. Jasper and Harry decided to excuse themselves and head to their room for the rest of the evening, to figure out what they would take and what would be stored or left behind. Harry was excited to move to Potter manor.

The next day Harry and Jasper were in the dining room. Harry sat on his mate's lap, squirming around to get comfortable. Jasper put his hands-on Harry's hips to steady him, his cock hardening as his mate wiggled on his lap. Harry put his arm around Jasper's head and brought his head down for a long, slow kiss. Harry moaned and squirmed more, Jasper groaned at the sensations. He broke the kiss and breathed hard against Harry's lips, his forehead pressed to Harry's. "We can't my love, we will have a full house soon" he panted. Every one of the Cullen’s, along with Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill were coming over to help with the move to Potter Manor. The night before Harry was able to obtain a portkey to the manor from the goblins.

Harry whimpered and gripped Jasper's head again to bring him back into another deep kiss. His erection straining his khakis. Harry broke the kiss with a groan and looked at his mate, the lust swirling in his eyes. "We can be quick" he stated getting up from Jasper's lap, tugging him from the chair. Jasper breathlessly followed his mate through the house leading to their bedroom.

Once there, Jasper took control, pushing Harry down onto the bed, following closely after. He ground their erections, the friction causing them both to moan loudly. Jasper ripped the emerald green shirt from Harry’s body, the color matched his lover’s eyes so well, it turned him on more. Harry vanished the rest of his clothing along with Jasper’s, not willing to wait the time to take them off.

Harry’s wings curled around them, enclosing them in a tight, enclosed passionate space. The feel of his mate’s wings against him aroused Jasper further. He kissed his mate deeply before laying biting kisses across Harry’s chest, sucking his marks around his love’s nipple’s, before sucking them into peaks and moving down. He heard Harry whisper a lubrication spell onto the fingers he was trailing down past his cock and balls, leading to his rosebud pucker. Harry whimpered, hands reaching down to pull his thighs apart. Jasper tapped a finger onto his lover’s hole, spearing his finger inside, pushing it inside him slowly, teasingly.

Harry pushed himself down onto the finger. “Enough with the teasing love. You know I don’t need it.”

Jasper grinned darkly, quickly moving back up, positioning his cock at his love’s opening. He pushed inside, slowly to torture his mate, who growled at hi, arching his back. Finally, Jasper started to thrust hard into Harry, setting a punishing pace, consistently hitting his prostate. Harry started to moan and whimper, reaching to pull Jasper down into a deep kiss, breathless, they continued to rock together, Harry matching Jasper thrust for thrust, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The pleasure built between them, Jasper came with a loud groaning his mate’s name, Harry following shortly behind.

Panting, bodies heaving, they settled side-by-side, Harry laid his head onto his mate’s chest, wings fluttering lightly.

“Are you boys done yet?” An amused voice called from the hall. Jasper and Harry jerked up, recognizing Esme’s voice. “Time to get started on moving.” Harry blushed and rolled off the bed, heading to the closet to retrieve new clothes and threw some to Jasper.

“We will be out in a few Esme” called Jasper. He could hear Emmett, Rosalie, Everett, Alice, and Edward snickering in another room. He felt like a teenager getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Only if that cookie jar was named Harry” Edward yelled to him. Harry’s blush reached a scarlet color.

“Shut up Edward” Jasper hissed.

He and Harry quickly pulled on their clothes and headed out to the living room to join the family gathered.

Esme looked at them as they walked in together through the doorway and smiled. Happy that her son was at peace with himself and his mate. She was sad that it hadn’t worked out between him and Alice but thankful they both found their mates. She knew that they would be happy and that was enough for her.

“Well, let’s get started” she said over the snickers of her other children, their mates, and the Weasley brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move to Potter Manor, a surprise appearance, and Dumbledore shows up

While Harry, Bill, Remus, Charlie, George, and Fred shrunk the items they were taking with them to Potter Manor, the others focused on packing all the items. Fred and George decided not to move in but asked for rooms there for when they come to stay. Charlie and the rest of the Cullen’s agreed to move in, all of their stuff was already packed and ready to go. Harry and Jasper had decided to leave the furniture behind as they didn’t know what they had available to them at Potter Manor, they would come back for what they were missing. Dobby had already been sent ahead to ready the manor. Dobby had joined them earlier during the packing and asked to be bonded to Harry Potter. Harry agreed, having been told by the Weasley’s that house-elves could not survive long without being bonded to a witch or wizard.

Once this was all done Harry arranged everyone around the provided portkey, he cautioned everyone to hold on tight and warned them of its unpleasant sensations. Harry pushed his magic into the rope and focused on Potter Manor. They landed in the yard of the manor, all the humans, Remus, and Harry were experiencing the nausea and dizzying effect, while the vampires all winced and made gagging sounds.

“That was most unpleasant” stated Carlisle, all the vampires nodded in agreement.

Harry turned to view their new home. It was unbelievably large, all he could think about, aside from how charming it looked, was that in all the years he’d been alive, living with the Dursley’s, he could have been living here. It was huge, castle-like with two large towers, one on either side, with a large wraparound porch, columns attached to a balcony to which he assumed was the master suite. Vines twisted around the columns. The roof was green with the siding being made of brick. An acre and a half sat between the manor and the large imposing fence to keep out any intruders. Turning to the left, Harry could see a forest and lake.

Harry felt Jasper come up to him, wrapped his arms around him. “Are you ready to head inside?” His mate asked him. Harry nodded his head, Jasper took his hand in his own and together they headed in, with everyone trailing behind them.

Immediately upon entrance they were greeted with five house-elves. The only female elf stepped forward to greet the new Potter Lord. “Master Potter, Neesey be the head house-elf, behind Neesey be Korpey (right), Nobdy (middle), Sooby (left), and Borrey (far left). We be the house-elves of Potter Manor; we be your house-elves” she said with pride.

Harry smiled at the house-elves, “Call me Harry.”

“Yes, Master Harry” they all said. Harry sighed, while Bill, Fred, George, and Charlie just laughed, knowing Harry’s plight of getting all house-elves to call him by name. Dobby and Kreacher were the same.

“As you no doubt already know, one more house-elf will be joining us, his name is Dobby, I sent him to you.” Just then Dobby popped up. “Master Harry, other house-elves be very welcoming of Dobby sir. Dobby let them know that Master Harry be coming today and is the new Lord Potter and be a great wizard.” The last part made Harry blush, still uncomfortable with praise of any kind, but Jasper was working on him.

“Thank you Dobby” Harry said, Dobby beamed at his Master Harry.

“Neesey, can you give me an overview of the house please.”

“Neesey can do so Master Harry. There be one master suite, ten family suites, fifteen bedrooms (several rooms connect to each other), nineteen bathrooms, kitchen, family room, library, two potions labs, one large, one small, dining room, intimate family only dining room, ballroom, parlor, wine cellar, food cellar, and an onsite indoor garden house.”

“Thank you Neesey, I would like one set of the connecting rooms set aside for Fred and George,” he stated waving his hand towards the twins. Charlie, Remus would you prefer a suite or regular bedrooms?”

Charlie automatically chose a regular room, stating he didn’t need anything larger. “Harry, I will take a regular bedroom as well, I do not need anything bigger at this time.”

“Okay be sure to let me and Neesey know when that changes” Harry stated. “Charlie would you prefer your room to be closer to your brother’s rooms?” Charlie nodded. “Okay. Jasper and I will be taking the master suite. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Everette, Rosalie, Emmet, Bill, and Edward, once we know where the suites are you are welcome to choose one.” Everyone nodded.

“Edward, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George you go with Sooby to show you single rooms and suites close to each other. Esme, Carlisle you will go with Borrey, Alice and Everette you will go with Nobdy, Rosalie and Emmet you will go with Korpey, Remus will go with Dobby, and Jasper and I will go with Neesey to locate the Master Suite. How about we all meet down here for lunch? Will you elves please show everyone to the family dining room when it is time?” The elves nodded and everyone agreed to meet for lunch, going their separate ways.

They were just sitting down to eat when Hedwig flew into the dining room and landed on the side of the table carrying two letters. The snowy white owl held her foot out for Harry to remove the letters. Harry thanked Hedwig and gave her pieces of meat off his plate. She gulped them down then flew away.

“The letters are from Luna and Neville” he announced. He stopped eating and opened the letters starting with Neville’s.

_Hello Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I had such a great time at your birthday party! I know we will see each other at the start of school but my gran wants to meet you. She knows something is up with you and won’t let me come back to Hogwarts until I told her all I know. I haven’t told her anything as I promised but I thought if you met her you could decide if you trusted her to know, or to at least tell her enough so I can come to school? I miss you and Luna, I don’t get to see her either but we write to each other a lot, she’s become a great friend, one I have you to thank for. Please let me know when you can come over as soon as possible._

_Your friend always,_

_Neville Longbottom_

Harry thought to himself over Neville’s words and decided to write back immediately.

_Hello Neville,_

_I can come as soon as your available to receive me. Thank you for not telling your gran it means a lot to me that you kept my secret. Let me know when and Jasper and I will come straight over. Is it okay if I bring Professor Lupin? I recently found out that he was meant to be my guardian too, I will explain when I see you. \_

_Your friend,_

_Lord Harry Potter_

_P.S. Oi! I’m a lord, that’s one thing I need to tell you about. But make this meeting an informal one between friends._

Harry sent the letter to Neville off immediately with Hedwig who was pecking at the beef steak on his plate. “Wait for an answer” he told her. He watched her fly off ignoring the curious looks he was receiving and opened Luna’s letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_I just wanted to check in with you. Haven’t heard from you since your party. Neville and I have been corresponding regularly since. I have been hearing many things happening with you. I know what happened with Ginny, what really happened. That was a lovely idea, though if I had been you, I would have just killed her rather than making her believe you killed her and imprisoned her into that tree. Does Jasper know what you did? I can only assume he does, he’s very observant that one. What curse did you use on her? Oh well, onto more pleasant topics, Neville’s gran wants to meet you, do not be nervous, she will accept everything you tell her as truth. There is also something that will happen at your meeting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I can’t give you all the details but you will figure out how to help him with what he needs._

_Ta ta for now, The letter will destroy itself._

_Love,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Harry should be surprised that she knows so much but he never is. He is pretty sure she is a seer with the amount of information she always has but Luna has never confirmed it, as he thinks this, the letter lights up in flames, he through it to his plate, ignoring the shocked looks of those around him. Instead he laughs and starts a letter to her.

_Dear Luna,_

_I’m not going to ask how you know all you know because you never answer me anyway. I am doing well and have already responded to Neville’s request to meet his gran. Jasper does know what happened with Ginny. I used the sleeping beauty curse on her, I wanted to kill her so bad but also for Lady Magic to be able to punish her as well so I opted to be able to do both. Will tell you more when I see you next._

_Love your friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. This letter will destroy itself after you read it._

Hedwig was just returning as he called Nessey to send Luna’s letter out with a different owl from the owlery that Potter Manor had.

Hedwig held her leg out once more to Harry who untied the letter from Neville.

_Harry,_

_Can you come today at 4pm?_

_Your friend_

_Neville_

Harry sent back an immediate reply confirming the time with another owl as Hedwig was too tired from her previous flights.

Jasper leaned over to his mate and whispered “What was all that about?” Harry explained about the letters to Jasper who laughed when he heard what Luna had to say.

He heard a gasp of shock from Remus when the information about Ginny came out. Remus being a werewolf had better hearing than humans and had heard what they had done to Ginny. “Harry why didn’t you tell me about Ginny?” he demanded. Harry blushed. “I didn’t want you to be ashamed of me?”

“Oh Harry” sighed Remus. “I am a dark creature too, hearing what she had a hand in with you made me want to kill her too, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had, your my pup.” Harry was relieved and rose from his seat, rounded the table and hugged his godfather who returned his tight embrace.

“Uh um” Bill cleared his throat. Harry looked up to see the Weasley’s looking at him. “What happened with Ginny?” he asked. Harry explained to the Weasley’s what he and Jasper had done to their sister, afraid they would turn against him. He wasn’t prepared for them to start laughing so hard that Fred and George toppled off their chairs.

“It serves her right” Fred and George said together.

Charlie wiped his eyes, he had laughed so hard that he started crying. “She definitely deserved that scare, I was afraid you were only going to leave her punishment up to Lady Magic.”

Bill concurred with his brother’s statements.

Harry smiled that lit up his eyes, relieved they weren’t angry with him and Jasper. He straightened from his hug and walked back to his seat. Jasper took his right hand in his left and pressed a kiss to it smiling as well, glad there wasn’t going to be an issue with Ginny’s punishment.

After lunch they decided to wander the Manor. Harry and Jasper went their own way from the other’s. They came upon the library which housed a portrait room. Harry led the way into the room and stopped cold in his tracks. There, in front of all the others, sat a portrait on a stand, it was a portrait of Lily and James Potter, and they were talking.

Harry couldn’t hear what they were saying, there was a roaring in his ears, tears streaking down his face. He crumpled towards the ground, Jasper’s quick reflexes caught him before he landed on the plush gold carpeting.

Lily and James yelled for Harry, wanting to know if he was alright. They had recognized their son right away, the house-elves had kept them up-to-date with what was happening in the wizarding world. But because no one could leave until the new Lord Potter visited, they couldn’t let Harry, Sirius, Severus, or Remus know they were there.

Remus stumbled upon them having wanted to check out the library, he could hear the voice coming from a room on the left of the library as he entered. He walked into the portrait room to investigate the voices he heard, and like Harry, he stopped in his tracks. He could see Lily and James in their portrait, tears in their eyes, Jasper holding a crying Harry. Remus felt something wet hit his cheeks, his hand rose to brush it aside, he realized he was crying to, so full of emotions at seeing his friends in their portrait.

“H…how?” he asked his friends. He never knew they had gotten a portrait done. Lily and James had lifted their eyes from Harry beaming at their friend when he walked into the room.

“We got them done shortly before we went into hiding” said Lily. James just rotated between grinning at him and Harry.

Remus looked at James who said “Sorry, old man, we didn’t tell anyone, except to Harry in the letter’s we left to him in vault 1106, we wanted it to be a surprise, a just in case something happened to us. We didn’t want Dumbledore getting his hands on our portrait. If you look around, you will notice my parent’s and grandparent’s portraits are missing as well as some others, we think Dumbledore stole them before we had a chance to make the place unplottable. Then when we died, the property reverted to unplottable as it does when the lord dies, the manor waiting for the next lord to unlock it or come for a visit, which is why the elves couldn’t get messages out, luckily we have a large food storage room so the elves didn’t starve. We expected you and Sirius to show up sometime in the last 16 years and you never did, well we found out why, Sirius was in jail and Dumbledore had passed laws to keep you apart from Harry and we know it was Dumbledore, we figured it out we just don’t know how he did it.”

By the time James finished Harry was standing back up, enclosed into his mate’s arms, grinning widely. He’d be able to get to know his parent’s now, not just through journals.

Jasper and Remus carried the portraits into the library so the three could sit and talk with James and Lily.

Soon the others joined them in the library, having heard the voices. They were all shocked at what they found, the wizards transfigured more chairs so they could all sit down. Harry introduced his parents to his mate, his mate’s family, and the Weasley’s. His father told Harry he had to strengthen the wards since he was now Lord Potter and told Harry how to do it. Harry was able to do it right from the library so he didn’t have to leave his parents. Harry also found out he could remove the portrait from the library and make some more available for his parents to go between so they could have access to all the major rooms they would be using.

They talked right up until it was time for Harry, Jasper, and Remus to head out to the meeting with Augusta and Neville Longbottom. Explaining all that had happened in the last sixteen years. Harry was hesitant to leave; afraid the portraits would disappear and he’d lose another connection to his parents. The Cullen’s and Weasley’s assured Harry nothing would happen to the portraits.

Harry, Jasper, and Remus headed to the floo to go to Longbottom Manor. Even though the manor was unplottable, the goblins let Harry know that if he had a password on the floo he would be able to floo back and forth but would need to change the password often so no one but the lord knew what the current one was. They arrived into a plush, modern parlor set back a ways from the floo as to not get anything covered in floo powder.

Neville and Augusta were there waiting to meet them. Harry walked to Neville first to give him a hug and apologized to Lady Longbottom for doing so, saying he didn’t want Neville to think he was upset with him. Lady Longbottom was touched at the obvious friendship between her grandson and the boy-who-lived.

Harry introduced his mate and Remus and they settled down for tea and biscuits.

Augusta started them off. “Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you, Neville always has good things to say about you. I am grateful for your friendship to him. Now you know the reason you are here is because unless I know what is happening I will not be allowing my only grandchild to return to Hogwarts. I have heard many rumors and to be honest I have many concerns about them.”

Since the Longbottom’s have always remained neutral, Harry decided to just tell Augusta what had been happening.

“It all started when Sirius died. I am sure that Neville has told you my history growing up with Muggles?” Augusta nodded to this “well, I was angry and upset with Dumbledore, I found out that he had been lying to me for years, all for his supposed greater good. He hid things from me, things I needed to know, Sirius would still be alive if Dumbledore hadn’t constantly lied and kept things from me. I lost control of my magic in his office and took off from the school into the Forbidden Forest, I couldn’t go to Ron or Hermione with my anger, I knew they had never really been my friends, I had been tired of being lonely and befriended them but they were never really friends to me. Ron only liked me because I was famous and rich, Hermione always trying to correct and lecture me. They consistently betrayed or talked down to me, I couldn’t deal with it. I knew I could go to Luna or Neville but I didn’t want to burden them.”

Neville interrupted him at that point “you could never be a burden to us, you are our friend and we love you.”

Harry smiled and thanked Neville. He continued with his story “I didn’t go too far into the forest but far enough and heard someone coming up to me, it was Jasper, we knew immediately we were mates, I didn’t and don’t care that he is a vampire, he is mine and I am his. For the first time, ever, I felt safe. I finished out the school year, I avoided Ron, Hermione, and Ginevra, and Jasper and I decided to move in together, I told Luna and Neville about having met my mate. Neville told me since I was a vampire’s mate that made me a dark wizard but he and Luna didn’t care. Then I told off Ron, Hermione, and Ginevra and why I never wanted anything more to do with either of them. I was so sick and tired of being hurt, I just wanted it all to stop so I went home with my uncle who said we were going to have a little chat, which meant I wouldn’t be walking anytime soon, so I decided no more, I would have a chat with him as well and slipped a butcher knife in my jeans waistband, while they forced me to make their dinner. I wasn’t going to let him hurt me anymore and my aunt and cousin were useless they never helped me, ever.”

“Vernon forbade me from eating anything and I went to my room. I refused to be his punching bag anymore and hid the knife; I was right he came up told me to remove my shirt and put my hands against the wall, I said no. He smacked me and I hit the stand next to my bed. It broke, then he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to his face, he wanted to know what I had said. I said I had said no, calling him a stupid fuck. He pulled me down into a bent over position and shoved his knee into my chest, breaking ribs. He tossed me aside and I grabbed the knife and I stabbed him, repeatedly. I killed him and I liked it because it meant that he could no longer hurt me. Jasper came for me, Petunia was hysterical and Jasper told her to shut up, he drained Dudley for all he had put me through, the Harry-hunting, joining in on the beatings, laughing at me when it was over, other things he did were just as bad. Then he killed Petunia for never protecting me like she should have. We made it look like something happened on the trip they were taking.

Then we went home to the house Jasper bought for us, where I met Jasper’s family. We went to Gringotts where I found out that Dumbledore had been stealing from me and I wanted to get emancipated, but Jasper and I were already soul bonded so I didn’t need to be emancipated. I also found out that Dumbledore had arranged and illegal marriage with Ginevra Weasley, I was angry about that as well. The goblins did an audit for me and pushed the Weasley’s and Dumbledore out of Grimmauld Place sending them into Mucking Marshes Landfill. Molly sent me a howler for what I had the goblins do so I cursed Molly and for revenge I got Ron and Hermione to for all the crap and betrayals they had put me through. I killed Marjorie, Vernon’s sister after she would call me worthless and said she would have drowned me if I had ended up with her and couldn’t take it anymore. I grabbed my mother’s stuff from the attic and set the house and street on fire and sent the dark mark into the air, so everyone think it was Voldemort. They all knew what was happening but they didn’t care. I was finally free of all of them. We got home when my back hurt and I found out I was growing wings from Jasper’s sister.

We went back to Gringotts where I found out I was going through a creature inheritance; I am a dark veela. Which explains my having a vampire as a mate, right Neville?”

Neville nodded as Harry carried on. Nothing had changed how he viewed Harry, he was his friend that was it. Yes, he and his mate had killed but it was nothing that wasn’t necessary. In the wizarding world, children were precious and to have someone hurt his friend like those muggles had had made him very angry. Looking over to his gran, he could tell that she felt the same. There was anger in her eyes, and he knew it wasn’t directed at Harry but at those who had treated him so horribly.

Harry went on to explain his birthday party and what happened with Ginny. His meeting with Voldemort and them all going to Gringotts together; what they had found out while there; the next upcoming meeting, moving into Potter Manor; how it all affected Neville and Augusta.

“That’s all of it” Harry stated falling into silence concerned that Neville with turn from him.

Neville and Augusta were speechless. They had always known something was wrong with how Frank and Alice had been attacked. After all this time believing it was Bellatrix and her husband, to find out it was Dumbledore. They were angry with Dumbledore but not with Harry and were quick to reassure him that they had no problems with what he had done to get away from those who had hurt him, including the cursing of Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, who had betrayed him and put him down at every turn.

“Well, Lord Potter…..that was one very interesting story” stated Lady Longbottom. “Yes, Lady Longbottom it is, and it’s still going.”

“Please call me Augusta.”

Harry smiled at that “Then please call me Harry.”

They stayed for a little while longer just enjoying each other’s company. Finally it was time to head back to the manor for dinner, they invited the Longbottom’s to join them. They accepted the invitation and Harry gave them the password to the floo at Potter Manor.

They arrived with ten minutes to spare for dinner and decided to wash up. Neesey informed them for dinner was American lasagna with garlic bread and for desert was French vanilla ice cream over a chocolate brownie topped with chocolate sauce.

Everyone met in the family dining room where Harry made introductions for Neville and Augusta. While gone, Bill made other magical frames for his parents to go through, so the Longbottom’s got an introduction to Harry’s parents when they came for dinner. Augusta, who had never met muggle vampires before, wound up next to Alice and Esme with their mates on their other sides. Neville was seated to the right between Harry and Remus with Jasper on Harry’s left, Remus next to Everette, then Alice, Augusta, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and then George next to Jasper.

It was a loud and boisterous affair. Everyone was talking, laughing, and having a good time. Harry should have known it would be interrupted. He could feel a disturbance to his wards, someone was trying to take them down.

“Bill, Remus, can someone find an unplottable house?” Harry asked. The entire room fell silent, they knew he was asking for a reason.

Augusta looked curious and then asked “Is someone trying to take down your wards?” Harry nodded.

Remus and Bill both stood up. Bill turned to Harry “The only time someone can find an unplottable house is if they knew where it was before it became unplottable, it would take up a lot of magic to take down the wards of an unplottable house or many people working together. Can you tell if it is just one person or more than one?”

Harry thought about it for a minute and tuned into his wards. “Definitely more than one person. They are trying to take them down outside of the fence.”

Remus rushed to the front door to peer out into the night. With his werewolf vision, he could see beyond the gates. “I count at least six, but there could be more. One is definitely Moody, I assume if he is here so are other members of the order.”

Harry was furious. “Dumbledore sent them or brought them here.”

By now everyone was standing up scowling.

Jasper was growling at the threat towards his mate. “It’s time to put these people in their place.” There was a unanimous agreement. Everyone went out the door to the gate. Harry dropped the silencing spell attached to the wards to speak. He then casted a sonorous.

“CAN I ASK WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY WARDS?” Harry asked.

Harry could see the people on the other side of the gate jump at the sound of his voice.

“Harry, my dear boy, we’ve come to talk with you……..” Dumbledore started to say before Harry cut him off.

“YOU’VE COME TO TALK TO ME? YOU, WHO HAVE MANIPULATED ME, STOLEN FROM ME, TRIED TO FORCE ME INTO AN ILLEGAL MARRIAGE, AND ARE NOW TRYING TO TAKE DOWN MY WARDS EVEN AS WE SPEAK WITH OTHERS HERE WITH YOU. YOU LIED TO EVERYONE TELLING THEM THE BLOOD WARDS WOULD PROTECT ME, BUT THERE WERE NO BLOOD WARDS WERE THERE? THEY’D HAVE TO HAVE ACTUALLY LOVED ME FOR THOSE WARDS TO HAVE HELD. THE GOBLINS TOLD ME ABOUT BLOOD WARDS DUMBLEDORE, YOU LIED, HAVE CONTINUED TO LIE TO ME AND OTHERS” Harry stated.

Dumbledore quickly looked around him at the other members of the order that had come with him. The boy was going to cost him his followers if he keeps telling people what he did. Only Alastor, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Arthur Weasley, Hermione, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dedalus Diggle knew what he was actually up to, even then only a little bit.

“Harry, my boy, your confused, you don’t know what you’re talking about” Dumbledore quickly stated noticing Kingsley, Tonks, and Hestia Jones were looking at him strangely.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT? YOU USED MY WIZENGAMOT VOTES TO MAKE SURE REMUS NEVER HAD A CHANCE AT CUSTODY OF ME. LEAVING ME WITH MUGGLES WHO ABUSED ME. YOU HELD AN ILLEGAL WIZENGAMOT MEETING TO HIDE MY PARENT’S WILLS.”

Jasper grabbed Harry’s hands. “Bill or Remus, cancel the charm he casted.” Once that was done Jasper turned back to his mate. “Harry you can’t give away letting him know what all we know he has done.” Harry was shaking in fury and rage at Dumbledore.

Luckily, some that had shown up with Dumbledore started to turn on him.

“Dumbledore is what he is saying true? Did you really do all of that?” asked Nymphadora Tonks. Dumbledore shook his head preparing to speak.

“Yes he did and we have proof” shouted Remus. Tonks looked at Dumbledore in disgust “I am letting Madam Bones know what I have heard here today. Do not call me again Dumbledore.” With that she apparated away.  

“Same here” said Kingsley and Hestia Jones both apparating away. Harry grinned darkly, Dumbledore just lost three major members of his order and possibly the support of the DMLE.

Dumbledore was left with Alastor, Arthur, Mundungus, and Dedalus. “Harry, we will speak more upon this when you return to school.” Those who stayed with him all apparated away leaving those at Potter Manor to sigh in relief.

Afterwards, Neville and Augusta left, promising to come back before school begins. Fred and George decided to spend the night. Edward and Jasper decided to go hunting together. The rest of the Cullen’s had already fed. Harry, Remus, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill decided to play wizards chess and teach the Cullen’s. The rest of the night was spent having fun together. Jasper and Edward joined in until it was time for the wizards to head to bed. They all said goodnight and went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays, so sorry I haven’t posted in a while, between work and the holidays it was very busy around here. Another chapter will be posted after this one within a week to help make up for it! And possibly more!

The day had come for the next meeting with Voldemort. Harry anticipated that the Dark Lord knew Harry would be bringing people with him, but didn’t want him to think Harry was going to attack. It was one thing to have the people there at his home, quite another to take a large group of people with him to the Dark Lord’s residence. So in the end he decided on Jasper, Remus, Bill, Edward, Charlie, Carlisle, and Emmet. With Emmet being the only one quick to temper, everyone else could focus on the meeting and making sure Emmet remained calm.

Fred and George were a little upset that they were not going to the meeting but in the end agreed with Harry. He knew they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves from pulling pranks and didn’t want them to upset the meeting any more than he knew was coming. So they chose to remain behind at the manor with Alice, Everette, Rosalie, and Esme. Even mentioning they may take the others with them to their store, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, having recently opened their joke shop with help from Harry.

Harry was a little unnerved by the grin that covered the twins faces when they mentioned going. But he decided to let it go for now.

Those going to the meeting gathered around the portkey that Voldemort sent via owl a few hours before.

Riddle Manor was beautiful. Large, it also sat some ways back from the gate much like Potter Manor. It reminded Harry of a cottage but on a much larger scale. It had huge bay windows and turrets up both sides of the house. The outside was a lovely shade of brown and had two wrap around porches, one on the main floor and one on the second floor.

It took them all several minutes to recover from effects of the portkey.

The front door opened and out stepped Severus Snape crooking his figure to wave them forward, smirking while he did so. Harry felt a little trepidation due to what had been in his mother’s will. This man was to supposed to have been his mother’s mate but she chose his father instead. It made Harry sad that Severus had lost out on his mate, he sort of felt that his parents had been a little selfish and cruel towards the potions master. Harry couldn’t imagine ever walking away from Jasper; he couldn’t understand how his mother could do so.

Harry smiled at the potions master as they walked up to him. Severus surprised Harry by giving him a hug, shocked it took him a second to respond but eventually he placed his own arms around him and hugged back, holding on for dear life. He felt horrible for Severus and didn’t know what to say, a little choked up about it all. _So much for being a dark creature,_ Harry thought to himself. Harry laughed and pulled away from Severus when he heard Jasper start to growl at the length of the hug. He grabbed his mates arm and patted him. Harry lifted to whisper to his mate “Hush you”.

The rest of Harry’s group just smiled while Emmet smirked at Harry who stuck his tongue out at Emmet.

Severus looked amused at their antics, he waved his hand forward, “Shall we all go in?” he asked lifting an eyebrow and spun around to head through the door. The rest of them followed Severus through the hallway to a large room. Situated comfortably already in the room sat Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa Malfoy, Graham, Montague, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Travers, and Theo Nott. The Carrows weren’t present this time, neither was Nott Sr. or Pansy’s father.

The room was furnished with comfortable seating and had a light-yellow glow to the walls. The large window gave a sense of freshness to the room. On a table at the back of the room sat treats of all kinds, as well as bloodpops, butterbeer, water, tea, and coffee.

Once they were all situated with their various drinks and treats, they sat down to discuss what Severus had found in vault 1108.

Voldemort looked to Severus to begin. Severus picked up a pile of papers off the coffee table in front of him and cleared his throat. “Harry to begin, I want to go over your parents notes and what was left me in the vault from them. The last time we spoke, Voldemort assured you that he did not kill your parents. In the vault we found pensieve memories pertaining to many things that Dumbledore has done in the name of his so-called ‘Greater Good’,” Severus stated a sneer on his face at the last part.

“Dumbledore’s memories came from the investigation that Lily and James did because of their belief that the prophecy was fake. They wanted to prove it so decided to visit Dumbledore’s childhood home hoping to find the answers they needed. They found multiple pensieve memories showing what Dumbledore had done. I found these memories in the vault along with detailed notes from your parents regarding them.”

“Dumbledore figured out they were there and tried to use it as blackmail to get them on his side, when that didn’t work, he told Wormtail to kill the Potters.” Severus handed out copies of the notes to everyone in the room, figuring that Harry would bring a few people with him.

“There are pensieve memories showing Dumbledore had been behind the Potter and Longbottom attacks, as well as attacks of 35 other wizarding families. Dumbledore could have gotten Sirius out of Azkaban but chose to let him sit in there. Memories of him (Dumbledore) choosing Tom Riddle to be the one to become the future Dark Lord. Dumbledore learning from a seer that a neutral or even light Tom Riddle would be his downfall, he would show the world what Dumbledore was really like. Because of this, Dumbledore set out to make Tom Riddle the next Dark Lord. Memories of Dumbledore is trying to locate horcruxes that he imperioed Voldemort to make prior to him dying so he would come back; luckily, when Voldemort came back, he located all of the horcruxes so Dumbledore couldn’t get them and then made copies of them. Dumbledore imperioed him to want to be immortal and to never die. With these memories in existence I believe that there may be more memories to uncover, these were just the ones he had disposed of before your parents died. I will start investigating this when school resumes.”

Severus looked at Remus and Harry with a sad look upon his face. “Remus, Harry, we also came across different memories found by complete accident recently. I went to the Potter’s home in Godrics Hollow and found a stash of Dumbledore’s memories there, just a few of them but I find they are very important to the two of you. I believe Dumbledore hid them there as he believed they would never be found there. The first was a memory of Dumbledore telling the Dursley’s to beat Harry, starve, and neglect him; other memories were there showing him in the house watching Vernon and Dudley Dursley hurting Harry and Petunia doing nothing. The final memory we found was Dumbledore casting the imperious curse on Lucius, Bellatrix, Nott, Rookwood, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Crabbe, Mulciber, Dolohov, Jugson, Macnair, and Avery to attack the students at the Department of Mysteries. He also told Bellatrix to kill Sirius and caused her insanity to appear after she was broken out of Azkaban.

Harry and the others sat there stunned at the news of what Dumbledore had done. Remus jumped up, agitated and angry on behalf of his lost mate, who he lost over a decade with due to Dumbledore’s manipulations, and now their future together.

Harry felt a burning rage start in the pit of his stomach, the air was stilted, he couldn’t breathe, suddenly Severus was pushing a vial of calming draught down his throat. That’s when he realized people had started scrambling to get away from him, some yelling for him to calm down; Pansy Parkinson was screaming at the glass lodged in her thigh. Jasper had grabbed ahold of him and held him tight, sending emotions to calm him. Harry could feel his magic reign in and the air was breathable again. 

After having patched up the minor bruises, cuts, and scrapes, Severus turned back to Harry, having already dealt with Pansy.

Harry cleared his throat and apologized for the problems he had just caused. Everyone nodded their okay to him, they could understand why he was so upset, they were too. They had all been used; Dumbledore was manipulative, causing all this to come to pass.

Remus dropped into the seat next to Harry and gave him a hug, needing one just as bad. Both were extremely upset over what happened with Sirius.

Bellatrix turned to the Dark Lord, requesting permission with her eyes to go to them both, after he nodded, she then turned to her husband, Rodolphus stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding as well, silently conveying for her to be careful.

Remus and Harry stiffened as the dark-haired beauty approached them. She knelt before them and bowed her head. “I apologize for my part in Sirius’s death. I would never have had hurt him intentionally, he was my cousin and I loved him very much. I know this isn’t much comfort but I tried to fight the curse, I just wasn’t strong enough.” Bellatrix continued to bow her head, to hide the tears running freely down her face.

Harry and Remus looked at each other, each thinking the same thing, they knew it wasn’t Bellatrix at fault for Sirius’s death, Dumbledore was, she was the tool he used. Together they reached down and wrapped their arms around her, they weren’t prepared for her to lunge into them both, Jasper had to steady them so they didn’t collapse under the force. By now Bellatrix was crying loudly, they could all hear, Voldemort and Rodolphus stood up as to go to her, but Harry waved them both off having guessed what they were going to do. Harry knew that Bellatrix needed him and Remus to comfort her in this, as they were the ones hurt the most with Sirius’s death. They now knew that Bellatrix wasn’t at fault, even though she flung the curse at Sirius, it had been done against her will.

\---------

Dumbledore still wasn’t clear as to how Harry kept fighting him. He was still angry about being turned out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place into a trash heap of all places. Angry that Remus, some of the Weasley’s, and the Longbottom’s were siding with Harry. He wanted his revenge but going to Potter Manor had been a mistake, he realized that now. He’s received numerous summons from Madam Bones of the DMLE, it seems Kingsley, Tonks, and Hestia Jones had gone through with telling the head of the DMLE what Dumbledore had been up to. He knew the summons would eventually stop, but then he would be forced into the department at wand point and fed veritasserum. If that were to happen, all of his secrets would come out, he couldn’t let that happen; _he would surely be kissed for what he’s done, all in the name of the greater good to be sure though_ , he thought to himself. Unable to completely admit that everything he’s done, he has done out of greed.

He had to make sure he had Harry back under his control before it came to that. He needed a plan, one that would trap Harry Potter into doing what he wanted. He just needed to plan. Albus Dumbledore began to grin, he thought of the perfect way to trap his wayward ticket to fame and fortune. Now to set his plan into motion.

\---------

Bellatrix gave one last squeeze to Remus and Harry and removed herself from their embrace. She walked back over to her husband and the Dark Lord. Both reached out to quickly squeeze her hand.

She nodded to them both to show she would be alright and settled herself back onto her seat. Still though, she shook slightly from the emotions going through her. She had loved her cousin, they had been the best of friends as children. When their respective mother’s had gone slightly insane and started blasting people off the family tree, she hurt when she saw Sirius’s blasted off, he had only been blasted off because he wanted to be neutral, there was nothing wrong with that. Her cousin had wanted to make his own way, but her mother and his couldn’t handle that.

She sat there thinking, suddenly she gasped having realized something. “Severus, is there the possibility that when my mother and aunt went insane that Dumbledore might have had a hand in it?”

All eyes snapped to Severus as he took a minute to think. “It’s entirely possible, I wouldn’t have put it past Dumbledore at this point because of everything else he has done.”

Voldemort sat very still with a murderous look upon his snake-like face. They would look for the proof that was surely out there. The Blacks had always been loyal supporters, wanting a world set completely apart from muggles. They wanted muggleborn’s found with the express purpose of keeping the two worlds apart. Muggleborn’s brought too many preconceived notions into the Wizarding World and caused issues with many of their traditions and it is what caused purebloods to look down upon them. While insane, he went about it in the wrong way, he knew that now, he knew they would have to be more stealthy, more Slytherin-like in the future.

He looked to Bellatrix, “we will find out, but I have no doubts that Dumbledore had something to do with it.”

Soon they concluded the meeting, the two parties promising to keep in touch using secured two-way mirrors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks will be in italics following these symbols: *-*-*-*-*-*-*-* and end when you see the same symbols again.  
> Also, for the purposes of this fic, Voldemort’s birthday has been changed from December 31st to the second Sunday of August.

The following afternoon found Harry, Jasper, and the twins playing a game of exploding snap. Everyone else was scattered around the manor. Remus followed the noise into the library where he watched their antics with a smile on his face. He was happy that Harry had found love and acceptance. He missed Sirius terribly but was happy to have his cub in his life. He would miss him when he back to school in a few weeks.

Remus thought back to the conversation he had with Severus shortly before they left Riddle Manor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_“Remus, can I talk to you privately for a moment?” Severus escorted the werewolf out of the room to a small parlor to the right. The room was a bit intimate with a small white settee and chair, a small coffee table, and large window to light up the room’s rose colored walls._

_“What’s going on Severus?” asked Remus._

_“I assume you heard the conversation between Harry and I.” Remus nodded. “Good, what do you think about him being resorted.”_

_“I think it would be good for him; he didn’t know much about the Wizarding World when he first went to Hogwarts. A resort helps him with a fresh start, he has changed a lot, coming into his dark veela inheritance, having a vampire mate, that changes a person. I think he would be equally good for any of the houses, but I think he would be a perfect fit for Slytherin. My biggest concern is how many will turn their backs on him for being resorted. I’m not worried about Neville or Luna, but there are others who will and even more who already dislike him that would cause problems for him in your house.”_

_Severus thought about what Remus said. He knew some of his snakes would cause problems for Harry no matter what. But he knew his godson Draco was a big part of that. Now with Harry and Voldemort having a truce Draco and his circle would back off Harry, even going as far as accepting him into Slytherin’s inner circle. Severus is hoping for a friendship between the two and he cared deeply for Draco, loved him like his own son and Harry, Harry should have been his son with Lily. He could feel himself coming to care for the boy, the hatred he had once had for the young Lord had withered and died._

_Severus looked at Remus. “Draco will help with protection of Harry because of the truce between him and Voldemort. I am hoping they will become friends. Some of the snakes will have issues but will back off, mostly, when they see how Draco treats Harry. I think Slytherin is where he will be resorted. Honestly, I am looking forward to have him in my house. I hope to get to know him better. I owe him that much after how I have treated him over the years.”_

_Remus nodded his head and they headed back to the others._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus shook himself out of the memory and smiled at the twins, Harry, and Jasper as they started to get louder, laughing, having a good time. Still worried about the upcoming year, he continued to watch them play for a few minutes before heading to his room, intent on reading the book on his nightstand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore walked the halls of the old manor. It had been in his family for generations, one that only the head of the family knew about, not even his brother, Aberforth, knew of the house. It was there safe haven in times of crisis, or a great place to hide things the heads of the family wanted to keep secret. In the past, it was used for mistresses or a large storage house but he uses it for something different.

A loud howl came out of nowhere, the sound echoing off the empty hallway walls. The grim had caught his scent. Albus could hear the dog run through the manor, he turned the corner just as the invisible leash pulled the dog back forcing him to bounce into the wall behind the grim.

“Hello Sirius, I’ve missed you too.” Dumbledore’s mouth stretched into a malicious grin.

“Turn back into your human form Padfoot, we have much to discuss.” The grim shook his head, both clearing it and denying what Dumbledore wanted from him.

Pulling out a potion vial and his wand, he transfigured the potion vial into a goblet, the liquid filled the cup halfway.

Dumbledore took a few steps forward until he could feel the vibration of the invisible leash. Sirius was still on the ground, where he had landed after hitting the wall.

“I thought as much, you haven’t turned back once since I found you, refusing me each time. Since you won’t turn back on your own, I made this little concoction, it will force you back into your human form.”

Sirius kept shaking his head, refusing to take it willingly.

“Did I mention you don’t have a choice?” With that Dumbledore whipped his wand toward Sirius, shouted “APERI OS SUUM” and spelled the contents of the goblet into Sirius’s mouth. Still pointing his wand at Sirius, he shouted the spell for him to close his mouth, sealing it until Sirius was forced to swallow.

After he swallowed, Dumbledore released the sealing spell. He watched while Sirius was forced back into his human body. As he understood it, it was a painful process, bones reshaped until a naked man laid before him, chest heaving.

Dumbledore stood there, an evil grin adorning his face, part one of his plan was in motion; Sirius’s mate and godson will do anything to get him back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had gone by quickly, at night it was time for Jasper and Edward to head out hunting. Harry decided to stay home with Remus. They were in the library, having situated themselves on the sofa, discussing the upcoming school year and what Harry would be learning and studying.

_Scritch, scritch, scritch_

Harry and Remus looked up from their discussion to see a brown barn owl at the library window. Knowing only a few people had the address, he went to the window to open it. Remus appeared with a couple of owl treats in hand. The owl offered its leg to Harry who untied the letter, while Remus fed the treats the brown owl. After eating quickly, the owl took off, apparently not needing a response.

“What is it?” asked Remus.

Harry opened the letter, inside was a beautifully engraved invitation, the outline of the paper was dusted with gold flakes. The handwritten invitation was for a party at Riddle Manor, celebrating the dark lord’s birthday, this Sunday. The invitation was for his household. Since the brown owl had left, he went to his office to write a quick RSVP that they were all coming. Remus went to get Hedwig. Harry tied the RSVP to Hedwig’s leg and sent her off with the response.

When Edward and Jasper arrived home, he informed them of the invitation, the brothers then went to inform their family and Bill, while Harry informed the twins, who were still at the manor. He also cautioned the twins to be on their best behavior at the party, the twins agreed to Harry’s request.

When Hedwig returned, Harry sent a letter to Luna and Neville, to make sure they were going, as the invitation had mentioned an invitation had been sent to them both.

Harry received letters back telling him they had also accepted the invitation. Harry had kept them both informed of his meetings with Voldemort. Augusta Longbottom would be chaperoning both Luna and Neville, having agreed to keep an open mind.

The party was only days away, so the next day, after lunch, Harry and the others went to Madam Malkin’s shop to get fitted for formal dress robes. Luna, Neville, and Augusta joined them. Harry’s emerald and black robe matched his eyes, while Jasper went with black and silver. The rest of the Cullen males, Neville, Everette, and the Weasleys went with pure black dress robes. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Luna, and Augusta looked at fabrics for their dresses.

Madam Malkin and her assistant took everyone’s measurements then had her assistant escort the women into the changing rooms, bringing the chosen fabrics with them, while she got the dress robes ready. The men settled down to wait for the women and their dress robes; Madam Malkin having assured them they would have their purchases in hand before leaving for the day.

Two hours later they exited with their purchases, then walked around Diagon Alley looking for birthday presents for Voldemort. They made their purchases, then everyone decided to go to Potter Manor since it was approaching dinnertime. Once there they informed the house elves of the three guests for dinner.

With everyone situated in the large front parlor Harry asked the girls what kind of dresses they had decided to go with.

Alice decided on a shimmering silver fabric that was floor length, as all the girls’ dresses were, with a V-neck and silver lace sheath covering the dress.

Augusta went with a three-quarter sleeved midnight blue dress, and a matching wrap.

Esme went with a sea green off the shoulder gown, and like Augusta, a matching wrap.

Rosalie chose a burgundy fabric; the dress had a white beaded bodice and thigh slit. 

Luna had chosen a peach colored fabric for her dress; the dress was done with a high neck and short train on the back.

Dinner was then announced and they all trouped to the family dining room.

Remus announced that the following day he would be going to Gringotts to check on his mail, as he hadn’t received anything since staying with Harry. He had set up a mail box for all his mail to go to.

Harry asked for him to take someone with him, as they didn’t want anyone wandering alone, in case Dumbledore chose to attack someone. Bill offered to escort Remus in as he wanted to extend his leave of absence to continue spending time with Edward.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus retrieved his mail while Bill met with the head goblin, Farnok. Looking through the mail he spotted a letter from the Hogwarts School Board. He sat the other mail down and quickly opened the letter.

It read:

_Remus Lupin,_

_It has come to our attention that although you are a werewolf, we have you to thank for the increased grade levels on the OWLS and NEWTS from two years ago. Last year the grades slipped again. As such, we request that you return to work as the DADA professor for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will work with you on your werewolf affliction and Severus Snape has graciously offered to make you the wolfbane potion during your tenure. If you wish to come back to Hogwarts, please sign the attached contract, after signed it will automatically be updated to our school records._

_We hope to see you as a professor in the upcoming school year._

_With our gratitude and thanks,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry School Board_

 

Stunned, it took Remus several minutes to collect himself before requesting a self-inking quill from a nearby goblin. He signed the contract after reading it over, indeed there was a subsection of the contract that stated Severus would provide his potion and that he would not be fired for being a werewolf. It was more than he could ever hope for. He wondered if Dumbledore had anything to do with it. Deciding no, as Dumbledore would have surely fought it or at least would have tried to contact himself had he known.

A smile stretched his lips, he would be with his cub, he wouldn’t miss any more time with Harry. It made him very happy, plus he would be there for Harry and to keep an eye on him.

Bill showed up several minutes later, also happy that the goblins had agreed to extend his leave. They have a mating clause in their contracts, he would be paid for his leave so he could spend time with Edward. Would only need to go back in if there was a specifically hard curse to break, as he was they’re best curse breaker, in the meantime his leave would last several more months, until after the new year.

Two ecstatically happy men returned home to the manor. They both announced their good news. Edward was relieved that he would essentially have several months of uninterrupted time with his mate. Harry was joyously happy that his godfather would be coming back to Hogwarts with him. It would give them more time together, to get to know each other. Jasper was thrilled that someone would be there to watch over his mate when he couldn’t be there.

They all sat down to dinner when Harry had an idea. He had four Hogsmeade properties. They could go look at them, and during the school year Jasper and the others, if they wanted to, could stay in the homes, Harry could see his mate on Hogsmeade visit weekends. Harry mentioned his idea to the others who all thought it would be a great idea. The next day they would go visit the properties.

Harry smiled, hopefully the homes were in good condition and they could get everyone settled in when school started.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was in a rage. He had just received a letter from the school board stating Remus would be a professor again the next school year. He was angry that the school board went behind his back to get the werewolf a position at the school. He had an idea of who was behind it, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was the head of the school board.

He blasted a painting off the wall in front of him. Dumbledore didn’t want Remus at the school, it would interfere with his plans.

The wizard started to think, to figure out how he could turn this to his favor. An idea came to him and he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly longer than usual, I hope you all like it, this chapter just flowed and I hated to end the chapter but what's coming next I want in a different chapter, let me know what you think!

Harry had decided to stop at Gringotts to look through some of the Black family books and heirlooms. He transfigured a chair and sat down to read, during his search he had found a book titled ‘Dark Ritual Connections: Mind, Body, and Soul’. It was halfway through the book when he found a curious ritual “Rite Ad Omnes”. It was to make one whole again (in mind, body, and soul), the story behind the ritual was during the middle ages several wizards had lost parts of their souls, their minds, even parts of their bodies. No one knew how or why this happened but a ritual had been made to restore what had been lost, the ritual of “Rite Ad Omnes”.

Harry knew he had just found the perfect birthday present for the Dark Lord.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many wonder what the-boy-who-lived was up to daily, the Daily Prophet was usually the first in line to keep their readers informed. Rita Skeeter knew what her readers wanted to know. Having learned from a reliable contact that Potter was a mate to a vampire, the journalist decided to find out more, as it was common knowledge that mates to dark beings were dark wizards. Could it be that the savior of the wizarding world was in fact a dark wizard? She sure hoped so, she could just see the sensationalist headlines now.

She had also heard there was to be a party at Riddle Manor in honor of the dark lord’s birthday, she knew if there was any truth to the rumors, they would be corroborated at the party. If Harry Potter had indeed gone dark, he would be at that party.

_How to get myself into that party without being seen?_ She knew she could use her animagus form, which was a beetle. _But who to attach myself to?_ She wondered if the manor had wards to prevent people from entering in animagus form. It wasn’t a well-known or used spell. She decided she would have to think some more on how to enter the manor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy grinned when he received a letter from the caretaker of Hogwarts. It seems Dumbledore had received their message. Remus Lupin would in fact be the new DADA professor at Hogwarts and there was nothing that Dumbledore could do to prevent it from happening.

Lucius thought to himself about the events of the last week. _I must say that when my lord first mentioned having the werewolf back at the school it sounded preposterous. But I believe he may be on to something. Having Lupin there to back Potter up would be a huge relief for his lord. Not that he was one to worry about such things. But Dumbledore was a loose cannon, he could decide to strike at Potter with the least provocation if it suited his ‘greater good’ nonsense. The old coot must be taken out of the equation if his lord was to be able to put his plans in motion._

Lucius smirked as he thought of what the headmaster’s face had looked like when he received the announcement. Lucius went to inform the Dark Lord of the letter and assist Narcissa and Bellatrix with last minute party details.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry just stared at the offender. They had only been at the party for a short while, had just started to dance, before the man had gotten between him and Jasper. Other partygoers just stopped in their tracks, they knew what kind of beings Harry and Jasper were and watched the drama unfold, eager for what they knew would come. Eager to see what they had only heard whispers of. The boy-who-lived was a dark creature, many were salivating at the thought.

Jasper pulled away from the blonde-haired man and smirked. Things had been a little tame lately, very little blood and gore, they were acting like humans, but they are not human, they are dark beings; the look on Harry’s face was a testament to that fact. Harry’s face had darkened with rage. Jasper felt a stirring in his groin, that evil look on his mate’s face always made his cold blood run hot.

Harry stalked towards the interloper. His normally emerald green eyes flashing AK green. His wings burst forth and fingers turn to claws. He was pissed. "I am going to slit your throat" he said stalking towards the man. "I am going to cut off your dick and feed it too you and then, only then, will I slit your throat with my claws while you feel your own dick make its way down your throat" he yelled as he pounced on the man. He quickly shredded the man’s robes and sliced off the man’s cock with his claws.

Before anyone knew it, Harry, true to his words, shoved the other man’s dick down his throat. Harry put his hand over the man’s mouth and watch in fascination as the man swallowed his own dick. As the man’s blood spread around his body, Harry struck with his claws.

Jasper just watched his mate, cock hardening in his slacks. His mate now had his claws into the other man’s throat. Harry ripped his claws back out, clutching the man’s trachea and esophagus; the man dropped to the floor, blood gushed out around the man’s body. Harry’s claws were a recent transformation for him. Harry had been testing his abilities and found out by accident that he had claws along with his wings and elf-like ears.

A grinning Lucius showed up several minutes later and had two of the guests get rid of the dead man. He then cast a scourgify to clean up the blood. He nodded to Harry and returned to his lord’s side.

Harry, Jasper, the Weasley’s, and the Cullen’s returned to dancing and mingling. Jasper pulled Harry to a dark alcove at the back of the dance floor and proceeded to devour his mate’s mouth. He pushed a leg between Harry’s leg, Harry ground his hard cock on Jasper’s leg, while Jasper rubbed his own cock against Harry. Several minutes later they were coming hard, still panting from his orgasm, Harry vanished the mess and they returned to the party.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rita Skeeter was angry, she hadn’t been able to get onto the grounds or past the wards, not in animagus form or in her human form. She had hidden herself in the Parkinson girl’s hair but had been flung out of the girl’s hair after entering the gate. She landed outside of the gate and had been sulking since in her office. She was hoping to get information at the Three Broomsticks later that week. Most mouths wagged with alcohol and she was more than willing to run up a tab, paid for by the Daily Prophet of course, to get the information she wanted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was still in full swing when Lord Voldemort made his appearance to Harry and Jasper. “Congratulations on that surprising, but not unwelcome display, Elias Tradesplan never knew when to keep his hands to himself.” Harry nodded to the Dark Lord. He had been a little concerned that their temporary truce had been nullified due to his actions, but with his words knew that the truce was still going.

“How are you enjoying your birthday?” Harry asked Voldemort. The snake-faced man nodded his head.

“Though I did notice you have a disillusionment charm on you. I was wondering what that was there for? Everyone here is more than aware of who you truly are.”

Laughing Harry removed the disillusionment charm from his pocket, and unshrunk the book he had placed inside. He handed it over to Lord Voldemort, saying “Happy Birthday”.

“I found this in the Black family vaults and thought it would be the perfect birthday present for you Tom; especially page 110.”

The Dark Lord opened the book to the described page and stood there stunned. It was a ritual to return to who he was before. No more snake-like face, he would be completely human again.

The ritual was ‘Rite Ad Omnes’; it would return his soul and make him whole again, and  required 3 hours of meditation, a blood sacrifice (a couple of pints to show remorse for past actions); potion ingredients needed: matured mandrake root, lacewing fly, dittany, boomslang skin, bezoar, betony, apple, Cilantro, Jasmine, Narcissus, orange peel, tuberose, citronella, coffee, cypress, dill, geranium, hyacinth, wood betony, yucca, chicory, and garlic.

It would also bring his soul back together again, make it whole. The horcruxes that Dumbledore imperioed him to make, would be automatically destroyed and return the souls to him to make whole.

Lord Voldemort turned to Harry, “thank you”. Harry nodded to the Dark Lord, happy he was able to do something for the man; this would also increase the strength of their truce.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus came up to Harry also thanking him; their lord would be whole again, they would have him back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ritual was setup to begin after Lord Voldemort’s birthday party. Only Death Eaters and Harry, Jasper, the Cullens’, and the Weasleys’ remained. Severus had all the potion ingredients already and brewed the potion that his lord needed to consume. The ritual was setup with the exact specifications from the book. Bellatrix and Rodolphus made a circle around where their lord sat. Those closest to him took their places around him, with a larger circler around the inner circle.

Three hours later, the Dark Lord had finished meditating; Severus finished the potion and levitated the vial to his lord. Lord Voldemort sliced his palm, making an X, with his other hand he drank the potion; he immediately fell unconscious. Now they would wait to see if his request was accepted.

An hour later, the Dark Lord’s body, began to jerk and shake. His mouth opened, a billow of black smoke poured out to surround him. His inner circle was unable to see anything through the smoke. Gradually it began to clear, a sign that the ritual was almost complete; once the smoke was completely gone, they would know.

Bellatrix was the first to see their lord, he had transformed into Tom Riddle, the snake-like face was gone. He was tan, dark-haired, brown-eyed. Their lord had returned to them. Those around them noticed and cheered.

Quickly, she and Rodolphus broke the circle and ran to their lord; embracing him as the others continued their cries of elation.

Harry smiled, he was glad the ritual worked and that Tom Riddle was whole again. Then he began to smirk, an evil look crossed his face. Dumbledore no longer had hold over the Dark Lord. They could begin planning for the takeover of the Wizarding World. Harry and his family said their goodbyes to the Dark Lord and his inner circle. They had noticed he was growing extremely tired and would retire for the evening.

Voldemort once again told the Dark Veela “thank you” as they left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning following the ritual

A _scritch, scritch, scritch_ sound carried throughout Riddle Manor. Rabastan Lestrange walked to the window to let the owl in. It was a letter for Lord Voldemort, after cast the necessary detections spells he then took it to his lord, who was currently enjoying his breakfast.

The new and improved, and very handsome, Lord Voldemort finished his breakfast and opened the letter. He knew Rabastan would make sure there was nothing harmful on the envelope or letter.

_Dear Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, also known as the Dark Lord,_

_We are contacting you today to inform you of a grievous mistake. We are looking into how this had happened but as of this morning there is no news yet. We received intelligence that you missed your inheritance at the age of 17. As stated previously, we do not know how this mistake was made or why but we are looking into it. However, we are able to correct it. Please come to Gringotts immediately, ask for Ragnok and Axepick._

_Sincerely,_

_Gringotts Goblins_

_P.S. Enclosed you will find a rope portkey for travel._

His inner circle stood around him, waiting to be informed of the news the letter held. When the Dark Lord informed him, cries of anger sounded out. To keep a witch or wizard from their inheritance was a major crime in their world. Those guilty of the crime would spend their lives in Azkaban. They quickly prepared for a trip to Gringotts; his inner circle grabbed hold of the rope and Voldemort spoke portus using his wandless magic; they were whisked away to Gringotts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same morning found Harry and Jasper hunting for blood. Jasper had Harry on his back as they quickly made their way through a muggle neighborhood, under Harry’s invisibility cloak.

Harry spotted a man walking the neighborhood. He was fat, the look on his face reminding Harry of Vernon Dursley. He knew this was not a nice man. Harry whispered to his mate. Jasper nodded. By unspoken agreement they followed the man to his home at the end of the cul-de-sac. They waited till the man entered the house before going around back. They entered through the kitchen. Jasper tilted his head to the side, he could hear muffled screams coming from upstairs. He looked to Harry, who again nodded, Harry could hear the screams as well due to him being Dark Veela. Harry hopped off his mate’s back as they made their way through the house, being careful to look for others. They located the stairs and made their way up.

Finally, they could hear what was happening in the first bedroom. “…. you’re a freak…. you don’t deserve to live…. your freakishness is causing this family to lose out on money and prestige.”

It was almost as if there was a muffling charm on the door, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t make out everything that was being said.

They decided to burst through the door when they heard a scream. Jasper was through first, quickly charging at the man who had been attacking the young boy in the corner. A second boy sat on the bed, cringing in terror at the man who had been hurting his younger brother. Harry quickly grabbed both the children, taking them from the room. Jasper was tearing the fat man apart with his hands, as he attached his fangs to the man’s neck. No child should be abused, no matter who or what they were.

Harry could feel the magic swimming in the two boys. He knew they were wizards, the man had been attacking them because they could do magic and were different.

He sat both boys down and sent a silencing spell towards the doorway so they didn’t hear what Jasper was doing. Quickly, he used the healing spells he had learned on the two boys, who kept flinching away from him.

Finally, the healing was done. Harry had been at it over an hour and was exhausted, Jasper had returned during the healing of the older boy, he must have cleaned himself up, there was no trace of blood on him.

Harry looked to his mate, wondering where they should start.

Jasper knelt on the floor directly in front of the children. “My name is Jasper, this is my husband Harry. We need to ask you a few questions, okay?”

Both boys nodded.

“What are your names?” asked Harry as gently as he could.

The oldest boy spoke up first, “my name is Alexander Morin and this is my younger brother Aidan Morin.” The younger brother nodded when his name was stated.

“Who was the man that was hurting you?”

Again, the oldest boy spoke up, “he is our dad.”

Harry could feel his anger getting out of control, so he took a few minutes to calm himself before continuing.

“How old are you?” Both boys’ answers were surprising, they looked as if they were 9 or 10 years old

The oldest boy said that he was 10, turning 11 the next week.

The younger boy’s answer surprised Harry and Jasper more, he had just turned 11 a few weeks back.

They continued to ask the boys questions. Apparently, the one who Harry had assumed was younger, mother had died during child birth, the father had gotten both boys mother’s pregnant at the same time and chose to marry Alexander’s mother rather than Aidan’s. Because Aidan’s mother had died, David and Alexa Morin was stuck with Aidan. Over the years both boys had done accidental magic, causing David and Alexa to fear what they could do. Both boys were constantly beaten and meals were withheld from them, as a way to punish them for being ‘freaks’.

Harry asked the boys if they would like to come live with him and Jasper and their family. At first Alexander and Aidan were wary of leaving with strangers, but Harry showed them he could do magic too, that the things they made happen was magic and they would be safe with Harry and Jasper and their family. They also explained that Jasper was a vampire, as were the rest of the Cullens’, Remus was a werewolf, and that there were other wizards and witches that lived there and visited. The boys were hesitant but chose to go with them. Harry sent Jasper and the boys to go pack while he calmed down. In the wizarding world children were cherished and loved. He was angry that these children had gone through the same thing he had. Eventually their dad would have killed them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got to Potter Manor, Harry sent an owl off with a letter to Lord Voldemort, requesting a meeting. He wanted him to meet the boys and to see if they could come up with a way to protect the muggleborns from being abused by their muggle family. He knew the Dark Lord was against the muggleborns from joining the wizarding world but what if there was a way to protect their way of life and keep the muggleborns in the wizarding world. He knew the purebloods looked down on the muggleborns for being ignorant of their heritage and for returning to the muggle world; causing issues with the Statue of Secrecy. If they could find ways around the muggleborns going back to the muggle world to live, would the Dark Lord be willing for them to stay in the wizarding world?

As it stood, without the influx of new blood in their world, many issues would be caused from the inbreeding, especially in the pureblood crowd. But if they were to have classes for those coming into the wizarding world, teaching them about the new world they find themselves in, maybe they won’t want to go back to the muggle world, and those who did, well they could figure out what to do then. Harry remembered when he was new to the wizarding world, there was nothing there to teach him what he needed to know. He was automatically looked down upon for growing up in the muggle world. But he wasn’t taught any differently, he was just sent to Hogwarts, with no preparation. But if they had wizarding primary classes, something to teach them about the new world they find themselves in, wouldn’t that be better than ostracizing dozens of people?

Harry and Jasper introduced the new residents to Potter Manor to the others, as well as to his parents’ portrait. Alexander and Aidan were in awe of everything they saw. They were a little freaked out when they saw the house elves but quickly adjusted. Rosalie and Esme quickly took the boys under their wings. They settled the boys in the connecting room on the same floor as Jasper and Harry’s master suite. They ate dinner and soon the boys were falling asleep, Harry and Jasper picked up the boys and settled them into their new rooms. Tomorrow would be a hectic day, Harry knew both boys would be going to Hogwarts this year, they had enough magic for it, Harry was hoping to get them outfitted in wizarding attire tomorrow and start teaching them what they would need to know about the wizarding world over the next couple of weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay... so here we are again, sorry it took so long, have had a busy month, but here is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think in the comments.

The goblin led Voldemort and his inner circle to a large meeting room. After everyone had taken their seats, Ragnok and Axepick began.

  
“Dumbledore seems to have done more than we initially thought” said Ragnok. Voldemort sneered at the name. “We already knew he was responsible for the fake prophecy and the murders of your family but after you completed your soul ritual; yes, we know what you did, we received immediate information that you never received your inheritance. As stated in your letter this is a grievous mistake, it is a crime in our world to deny ones’ inheritance.”

  
“Dumbledore” sneered Axepick, “is responsible for this happening. From what we can determine, Dumbledore knew you had a creature inheritance and wanted to stop you from reaching this potential. When he cursed you into splitting your soul into horcruxes, he was able to take that right away from you.”

  
“What kind of creature?” asked Voldemort.

  
“A dark elf” replied Ragnok.

  
“Mmmm…. they are very powerful” stated a very pleased Voldemort. His inner circle was also very pleased. A dark elf was hard to destroy and had 3 times the power of a normal wizard. In fact, the only creature that rivaled their power was that of a Dark Veela. Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort would be evenly matched for power, but each of them separately were still more powerful than Albus Dumbledore. The inner circle grinned in unison, even for the goblins it was a scary sight.

  
“How can I get my rightful inheritance?”

  
Ragnok and Axepick exchanged looks, trying to decide how best to go about giving the Dark Lord the information. Deciding to just get it out there, Ragnok continued.

  
“By deaging to 17, as you know in the Wizarding World inheritances are received the night of the wizard or witch’s 17th birthday. Then we will re-age you to an appropriate age; however, even our potions won’t bring you to your current age, you will be aged to around 35, compared to your real age of 65.”

  
Once again, the united reactions of the Death Eaters caused a reaction from the goblins. Their collective jaws had dropped and goblins had to control themselves from laughing at the sight. Even Lord Voldemort had trouble concealing his reaction to the news. His face had a combination of surprise, awe, and shock.

  
It took them a few minutes to recover from the shock. “When can we do it?” Lord Voldemort was eager to begin his new life. He would be younger, stronger, and even more powerful than before and finally able to put his new plans into motion. They had to have the next meeting with Harry before plans could be finalize, but he was sure that the Dark Veela would be on his side in this war. They had certain beliefs that needed to be upheld in the Wizarding World and if they were to pool their resources, they could change the world as they knew it.

  
Two hours later, Lord Voldemort and his loyal inner circle left Gringotts. The new future had begun.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shopping with Alexander and Aidan.

  
Harry decided the first thing to do was to take the children shopping for wizarding clothes and supplies. He wanted to spoil them, so they would know they weren’t freaks or useless. They were something special. He remembered when he first came to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. All the sights and sounds, excluding those going on about him being the boy-who-lived, Merlin, he hated that title. He wanted to show these boys the magic in the magical world. After discussing it with Jasper, they decided to head to Madam Malkin’s first; from there they would go to Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Gringotts (he wanted to set up accounts for the boys, no matter what happened they would be set for life), the Weasley twin’s store, and a late lunch at Florentti’s, an upscale wizarding restaurant just a few shops away from the Twin’s store.

  
He even wanted to take them to Ollivanders but he knew they wouldn’t be able to get their wands until the boys were formally accepted into Hogwarts. But thought it would be a good stop anyway. Ollivander was a good bloke, he loved helping children find their wands, or wands find their children. After all, the wand chooses the wizard. He was so excited, he literally started to bounce on his feet while waiting for everyone to get ready to leave. Remus, Jasper, Bill, Edward, Charlie, Emmett, and Rosalie would be accompanying them on their trip. Alice, Everett, Esme, Carlisle had their own plans for the day but couldn’t wait to hear all about it when they get home.

  
Jasper smiled at his bouncing mate. Harry wasn’t usually so bubbly, but he could see how much introducing the boys to their new world meant to his mate.

  
He laughed outright when he heard Harry whisper “finally” under his breath as everyone going joined them in the front parlor. Quickly they floo’ed to the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Madam Malkin’s.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Madam Malkin’s was an interesting adventure for the boys. Harry laughed at them when they turned their noses up at some of the choices Madam Malkin was offering them for everyday wizarding robes. Not that he blamed them, but only Dumbledore wore the pinstripes and ridiculous looking robes. Harry noticed that the boys were being a little reserved with them and with the other occupants of the shop but he brushed it off as nerves. Finally, the boys had a selection of everyday robes, each boy had 3 black, 2 blue, 2 brown, and 1 green. Additionally, Harry got them two sets of formal robes, 1 black and 1 charcoal. They added slacks, muggle jeans and t-shirts, muggle tennis shoes, wizarding trousers and breeches (for under the robes), underwear (Alexander and Aidan both blushed when Madam Malkin showed up with different styles, while Harry, Edward, Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Bill, Remus, and Jasper laughed), socks, and nice dress shoes. Two hours later, Harry shrunk the packages and handed them off to Jasper to place in a pocket.

They headed to Flourish and Blotts to get Alexander and Aidan some books about the wizarding world and Hogwarts.

  
The next stop was Ollivanders but the store was closed, which wasn’t unusual, often Ollivander would take a few of the days off leading up to back to school shopping to go looking for ingredients for his wandmaking. So instead they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

  
Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Remus had explained about Quidditch to Alexander and Aidan, both boys were in awe when Harry and the others showed them a demonstration of a Quidditch match, promising them to see a match sometime soon. Harry knew that Viktor Krum’s Bulgarian team would be in the playoffs against the Irish this year and thought it would be a great match for the boys to see. It was reminiscent of the first professional Quidditch match he had seen with the Weasley’s a couple years before. Only this time, the Death Eaters wouldn’t be attacking.

  
The boys had a blast at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry had ended up buying them brooms and a quidditch set to be able to play out behind the manor. Alexander and Aidan were a little bit more approachable and less reserved at the shop. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were pleased to find out there were brooms that were vampire friendly, so Harry bought brooms for each of the vampires (including those not there), waving off the protests, even the half-hearted one from Emmett. While Rosalie wasn’t interested in playing Quidditch, she thought that being able to go for a nice fly with Esme, Alice, and Emmett would be fun.

  
The next stop was Fred and George’s Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, Harry warned the twins not to give Alexander or Aidan anything that could be dangerous and to remember who they lived with. The twins pouted at Harry while the rest laughed at their antics. The twins put together small sacks of their products. Just before they left, Fred and George came out with two pygmy puffs, both a dark purple, named Ash and Ace. Alexander got Ash and Aidan go Ace. Both boys beamed at the twins for their new pets.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexander and Aidan were waiting with Harry and Jasper to set up vaults for them. Harry had been told that Axepick and Ragnok were both in meetings and there would be a slight delay. The others had gone on to the restaurant to secure a table and private dining area for them.

  
After fifteen minutes had gone by, both boys started to get fidgety and antsy. Jasper and Harry tried to keep them entertained but the boys wouldn’t sit still. Finally, they decided to have a game of tag. Harry and Jasper refrained from admonishing them due to the fact they were relieved they were acting like the children they were. They had seen peeks here and there throughout the day but none so much as now. Harry and Jasper smiled at each other. Even the goblins didn’t say anything, which was weird for the creatures but Harry wasn’t about to look a gift owl in the mouth. Harry was drawn from his musing when he heard a loud crash, Alexander and Aidan had run headlong into each other in their quest to tag the other and stop from getting tagged. Both boys had a split lip which Harry hurried to heal, Jasper set about cleaning the blood up when something happened to the floor beneath their feet. The blood from the boys had leaked onto the floor, just small drops, but the floor absorbed it. Next there came an explosive sound as a pedestal arose from the floor, blasting through the marble. On it contained three bowls, all three-containing blood, from the smell, Harry and Jasper could determine that two of the bowls had the blood drops that had been absorbed through the floor, one bowl for each boy. Each bowl had one of the boy’s names magically etched upon them. The third bowl was a mystery.

  
Suddenly, Goblins broke out in shouts, speaking in the goblin tongue, yelling at each other. Harry and Jasper gathered both boys to them. The boys had jumped in fright when the creatures had started to yell. Harry’s fangs and claws came out, wings bursting from beneath his robes, ripping right through the dark green material. Next to him, Jasper growled while clutching at the boys and Harry. Both had dark looks upon their faces, worried that someone wanted to harm the young boys.

  
Within moments, Axepick and Ragnok came striding as fast as they could toward them. Quickly, they ushered the four to Ragnok’s office. Seconds after they arrived, the pedestal burst through the floor next to the goblin’s desk, causing the six to jump from their seats thinking it was a threat coming through the door. After they realized it was the pedestal, they calmed down.

  
The goblins rounded the desk to peer into the bowls. Suddenly, a burst of light surrounded the third cup and a name was etched on the side. Harry and the goblins watched in stunned silence as Salazar Slytherin’s name showed.

  
A half hour later, Harry turned and looked at Alexander and Aidan. Harry realized he was distantly related to the boys, Lord Voldemort as well. The goblins explained that the blood that had been absorbed by the floor had been a match for Salazar Slytherin. Their muggle father was a distant relation to the squib line of Slytherin. It was a security measure to help with locating lost family members to fortunes in the vaults of Gringotts, fortunes and vaults that hadn’t been touched in years due to low birthrates, the last two wizarding wars, and the most current wizarding war.

  
After Harry was found to have seventy-five percent ownership of Hogwarts, the goblins had decided to see if any other relatives of the founders and other families lived. Guaranteed, they would have to bleed on the floor to find out, but the goblins had found a way around that. By sending a low-level cutting spell at each witch and wizard leaving the bank. They only did it once to each person and it was undetectable by magic, instantly healing. So far, the boys were the only ones that had been a match. Now the goblins would only direct the cutting spells at muggleborns, though unsurprisingly enough, Alexander and Aidan were the first muggleborns to come into Gringotts since the security measure had been set up. Muggleborns didn’t have a lot of money, at least not wizarding money. The goblins now had to figure out a way to get the muggleborns to come into Gringotts.

  
When Harry questioned why Voldemort wasn’t Lord Slytherin, the goblins explained that due to the meddling of Albus Dumbledore and forcing Voldemort to make horcruxes, Voldemort wasn’t eligible for the title. Nor could he take anything of Slytherin’s without Harry’s permission. Even after performing the ritual to get his soul and body back and whole again, the original taint was still there just unharmful.

After the excitement of Gringotts, they all headed to Florentti’s where the others waited. They explained what had happened at Gringott’s, the other wizards were shocked. Just as that conversation ended. Harry noticed Rosalie and Emmett looking at him then glancing away. He assumed they wanted to talk to him regarding something. His guess was right when Rosalie and Emmett asked to speak with him and Jasper after they had returned home.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rosalie and Emmett join Harry and Jasper in the library.

  
After they all sit down, Jasper looks to Harry to see who will start.

  
Rosalie clears her throat. “We want Alexander and Aidan, we want to adopt them if we can”, she states. Harry and Jasper just grin, they knew it had been coming. Rosalie had always wanted children, had planned on having them but she was made into a vampire and could no longer do so.

  
“We have spent time with Alexander and Aidan and we think we could make a family together”, Emmett said reaching for his wife’s hand.

  
Harry smiled and said, “I will contact Ragnok to see how the adoption proceedings will go, but don’t see any issues with it. And we will have to sit down with the boys to discuss it with them” Rosalie released her breath, she knew Harry and Jasper would be okay with it but there was always that worry they would say no.

  
Hours later, they received a letter from Ragnok, who had put together a quick adoption packet and sent it to them for their signatures. The boys were excited to become permanently part of the Cullen family. In the wizarding world, adoptions are normally done by blood but since Rosalie and Emmett are vampires, they would do an adoption ritual instead. They would know within 24 hours if the Wizengamot agreed to their request, as insurance, Harry sent letters off to Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy to help make sure the request was granted, many members were marked and unmarked followers of the Dark Lord.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had arrived at the meeting several hours before and since had been arguing on the behalf of muggleborns. Though Tom Riddle was no longer insane, him and the purebloods still believed in the old traditions and believed muggleborns would destroy their world. They had started the meeting off with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters meeting Alexander and Aidan, and learning their story. They agreed to back off the muggleborns if they could find a solution they all agreed on. Rosalie and Emmett took the boys and went to see muggle movies and then would go out to dinner, just the four of them. Harry then explained what had occurred at Gringotts with the boys being related to both Harry and Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord, intrigued with new family members, supported Rosalie and Emmett’s desire to adopt the boys and promised to assist in anyway necessary for the adoption to go through. Harry, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett agreed to let Tom get to know the boys as they were just as related to Tom as they were to Harry. Lord Voldemort was pleased with this, especially since the boys had significantly displayed Slytherin tendencies while meeting with him and his inner circle.  
Rodolphus Lestrange hissed and jerked up from his seat. “We have been at this for hours and are still no closer to a solution.”

  
“We would be if you lot would stop shooting down every idea,” Harry snapped back. Jasper set a calming hand on his mate’s arm and tugged him towards his mate’s larger body. “Shh…we will figure this out.” Rodolphus started to pace behind his wife and brother, when he passed behind Lord Voldemort he was stopped by his lord’s hand preventing him from going further. His shoulder’s slumped for a moment, then he straightened back up and slipped back into his seat. Bellatrix put her hand on his arm to help calm him.  
Rabastan Lestrange proposed to kidnap all of the muggleborns.

 

Harry shot to his feet, "we are not going to kidnap all of the muggleborns!"

  
Rabastan held his hand up, "no, wait and listen, we will start with the oldest muggleborns not yet part of the wizarding world, the ones who don't know who they are, the ministry has a list that gets automatically updated each time a muggle displays accidental magic; it’s how they know to go and obliviate when necessary; those who are being abused will be immediately removed from their homes; the others will be given a choice, stay in the muggle world and their magic will be bound, all will be obliviated to the knowledge of magic and the wizarding world, and the second choice will be having them in the wizarding world full-time with them visiting their muggle relations but not living amongst them, vows and oaths will be needed and the muggle family members will be obliviated of all knowledge of the wizarding world”.

  
This was the first idea that made sense to everyone in the meeting. All parties would get what they wanted. A life free of threats to the statue of secrecy from the muggleborns and muggleborns (who chose to be) safely ensconced in the wizarding world. Those unable, or unwilling, to follow the rules would be obliviated and their magic bound.

  
Lord Voldemort issued orders for Parkinson and McNair to get the list or a copy of the list of muggleborns so they could begin as soon as Dumbledore was disposed of. That plan would be put into motion once Harry returned to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is resorted into Slytherin; Alexander Morin and Aidan Morin are sorted into Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the most amazing site when I was determining other new students to join Alex and Aidan as first years….can you guess what it is? That’s right a Harry Potter name generator, and gives a little information about the new students. I am very excited about this…lol.  
> While boa constrictor’s are not venomous, I am taking liberties with the species and making them venomous. Shout out to TwistedImage for the reminder.

The boys had received their Hogwarts letters. They were ecstatic to be going back to Diagon Alley. Harry had also received his letter with his next set of classes and books; additionally, all three had also received a letter from Gringotts. The letters were the same, uniform to the whole of the wizarding world.

Gringotts was inviting all members of the wizarding world to partake in a special contest. The contest, Guess the Magical Creature, invited each witch or wizard, to guess the magical creature described in the letter. The winner of the contest would win $100,000 Galleons, the Galleons were from Harry and Lucius, as both were interested in the results of the blood tests. Voldemort was interested as well but didn’t force Lucius into donating the money. Surprisingly, it had been Lucius’s idea to begin with. Offering a grand prize for a contest would be a big draw for the muggleborns, and poorer wizards and witches. It would be a draw for all witches and wizards in general.

The next day they would leave for Hogwarts and Harry decided they would spend today in Diagon Alley getting everyone’s supplies for Hogwarts. Rosalie, Emmett, Bill, Edward, and Jasper joined them as they headed through the floo.

Harry decided made a list of all the places they would need to go for their school supplies:

Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin’s, Magical Menagerie, Ollivander’s, Potage’s Cauldron Shop, Apothecary, and Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment.

1st Years Supply List:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

 

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

6th Years Supply List:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage

Confronting the Faceless

A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Advanced Rune Translation

Flesh-Eating Trees of the World

Bill had been wondering on something for a while and decided to ask Harry before they left.

“Harry?”

“Yeah Bill?”

“At the reading of your inheritance, it said the Philosopher’s Stone had been removed from one of your vaults. But shouldn’t that have been with Nicolas Flamel? Why did the Potter’s have the stone?” Bill asked curiously, it was known that Flamel had made the stone but why and how did the Potter’s have it.

Harry stopped when he finished reading list of items he and the boys would need for school. He tilted his head to the said wondering. “That is a good question Bill, it does belong to Flamel. I will send an owl to him, I know he is still alive, the stone is back in the Potter’s main vault but why did my family have it?”

Quickly Harry wrote a note and summoned a house elf to grab an owl. He attached the note to the owl’s leg and sent it off. The owl was known as Avril, brown and white with black spots under its wings. Hopefully they would get an answer soon.

Harry had saved Ollivander’s and the Magical Menagerie for last. As they headed to Ollivander’s the boys grew more and more nervous. They had heard about Harry, Bill, Charlie, George, and Fred receiving their wands, they mentioned the guy was a little…..weird. But they were also excited, they were getting their wands today. Harry made sure they knew that the wands were not toys and were in fact an extension of themselves. They become a part of them.

“Alex, Aidan, don’t be nervous, the wand may choose the wizard but the wizard powers the wand. You will do fine.” Bill reached forward and brushed the hair out of both boy’s eyes after Harry had finished speaking.

The boys followed the others into the shop. “Hello, Mr. Potter, I am very surprised to see you here” came a deep voice from the back. Alexander and Aidan’s heads shot towards the voice.

Ollivander came forward speaking to the young boys. “The heirs of Slytherin, just like he-who-must-not-be-named, interesting, very interesting, and with Mr. Potter.” The boys jumped unsure how the man knew that about them. Harry, not for the first time, wondered how Ollivander knew what he did. He shrugged his shoulders and let it go, he knew the man would never say, but Harry always wondered if he was a form of fae. The fae, were rumored to have extensive knowledge and abilities that included seeing the soul. But Harry had learned from some of the books that had been left to him, that the fae had chosen to leave this realm and make their own, maybe some stayed behind. But he was sure if Dumbledore knew that Ollivander was fae, or at least part, he would keep him chained up and close to them.

Ollivander went to the wall right of the staircase that led to the second floor and chose two boxes, bringing them to the boys, he sat them on the counter, the one on the left he opened and handed to Aidan, the one on the right he opened and handed to Alex. “Give them a wave.” Red sparks flew out the ends of the wands, both boys felt a sense of contentment as they held their wands, these were the ones for them.

Ollivander explained the properties of each wand to the boys. Alexander had a 9 and ¾ inch ash wood wand with unicorn hair as part of its dual core, the wand would only ever be loyal to Alexander, no one else would ever be able to use it. While most who turn to the dark arts are unable to use such a wand, the wand also contains dragon heartstring as the second part of its dual core, normally the dragon heartstring would allow for turning of the wands allegiance, but since the wood is ash, that will never occur. It was one of two experimental wands he had made with dual cores. The second of these found its way to Aidan, the wand also 9 and ¾ an inch. Until this wand, he had never used Veela hair, but had decided to try it. The wand was made up of Ash wood like Alexander’s but contained a dual core of unicorn hair and veela hair. The wand was very loyal, and the veela hair would allow for use of dark magic but overall, the wand was very neutral in terms of magic use, as veela’s could be dark or light.

Ollivander had a thoughtful look upon his face after he finished explaining the wands. “It’s curious that both of you should end up with the only two dual core wands I have ever made, very curious indeed.”

The party left Ollivander’s, after paying and giving their goodbyes, to head to the Magical Menagerie, on the way popping in to say hi to the twins and continuing their way.

The magical menagerie was filled with all types of animals and would be familiars. They headed straight to the owls, the boys having decided to get owls instead of cats or toads. Aidan was drawn to the Great Grey Owl at the far back. The owl looked at him and nodded his head. Aidan announced this one was for him. The shop owner took the owl out of his cage, the owl flew to Aidan’s outstretched arm. The owl was male and Aidan named him Hunter. Alexander had been looking around when he spotted a Snowy Owl and raced over to it. It’s intelligent eyes staring back at him. It also nodded his head, the shop owner came forward to release this owl as well. Once upon Alexander’s arm, he thought of a name for his new owl. She was beautiful like Hedwig. Alexander felt a sense of harmony with her and decided to name her Harmony.

As Harry and the others began to leave he heard hissing coming from the back of the shop, beyond the owls. Harry turned to the back to see. He had always wanted a snake but with him being a parselmouth it made many uncomfortable so he never got one. Now he would change that. The others followed Harry to the back of the store. Alexander and Aidan were the first to walk up to cages, looking at the snakes. When Harry started hissing to a yellow boa constrictor, the boys looked at each other and hissed to Harry. The young lord jerked up and looked at the boys. They were parselmouths like him and Lord Voldemort. There were now four, when it had only been him and Voldemort. But as heirs of Salazar Slytherin, it was to be expected.

“You can speak parseltongue!” exclaimed Bill. “That is amazing,” he said to the boys. They both blushed and said they thought it was a language they had made up to tell each other stuff without their father and mother (stepmother to Aidan) knowing. Harry asked them if they would both like snakes as well, since it is the language of snakes and serpents. They were both excited by that and walked along the other cages. Alexander stopped in front of a tan and dark brown spotted common adder who he asked if he would become his familiar like Harry had done with the boa constrictor. Aidan did the same with a green python. Harry named his Aikido after consulting with the boa. Alexander named his Ijapa and Aidan named his Dedra, his being the only female snake there.

It had been a long day, the group headed home in time for dinner. Harry explained to the boys they couldn’t have their snakes at Hogwarts for now, but he would ensure a place to bring them to. The others would look over the three’s snakes until Harry found a safe place to bring them to at Hogwarts, knowing Slytherin students shouldn’t have too many problems with snakes in the castle or in the dungeon but wanted to ask them first, he wanted to be fair since all three were venomous but had been told by their masters no biting unless told or to protect their masters which the snakes agreed to.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just before leaving for the train, Rosalie and Emmett received a letter from the Wizengamot, their adoption of Alexander and Aidan had been approved. Harry received a letter from Lucius Malfoy stating the majority agreed to the adoption after being informed that they all lived with Harry. So, they would still receive a proper wizard upbringing.

Everyone celebrated the good news with Alexander and Aidan asking Rosalie and Emmett if they could call them mum and dad. The two vampires were ecstatic and beamed at the boys and said yes. The boys also asked if they could call Carlisle and Esme grandpa and grandma; and call Alice, Everette, Harry, Jasper, Edward, and Bill aunt and uncles. Bill said the twins and Charlie probably wouldn’t have an issue with them being called uncle either. Remus also agreed to being called uncle. He had his cub and new family, he missed his mate but knew nothing would bring him back.

Remus wouldn’t be joining the others at platform 9 and ¾s; he, along with the other Hogwarts teachers, had to get to the school to set up for the year. Their lesson plans were already done and submitted, they just needed to set up their rooms and classrooms. Charlie, Fred, George, and Bill would also not be joining them as their father had called them for a meeting. Bill didn’t want Arthur to meet his mate yet without knowing how much he knew about Dumbledore’s plans and actions against Harry. Arthur wanted to speak to his five eldest children, of which only Percy had had contact with Arthur since Molly’s death. Ginny and Hermione would not be going to Hogwarts this year, though when Ginny would join the school after he had awoken her. Ginny, because she was still under the sleeping spell until Harry decided to lift it, Hermione because she was still in St. Mungos, the healers and her parents still didn’t know it was parseltongue she was seeing everything in. Hermione had gone insane, she would never be released from St. Mungos. As for Ron, Harry had plans for him, which would begin at Hogwarts. Harry had decided not to go through with cursing Ron as he had with Ginny, Hermione, and Molly. Ginny would have more to deal with when he broke the curse on her, but that wouldn’t be for some time yet.

Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Everette, Rosalie, and Emmett would be escorting Harry, Alexander, and Aidan to the platform to say goodbye. After they left, everyone else would retire to the manor house in Hogsmeade, courtesy of his Peverell ancestry. They elves had been working hard to restore it to its once beautiful former self. Everyone would be living there while Harry, Aidan, Alexander were in school, the elves had even taken the portrait of his parents to Peverell Manor, that he made a copy of for just for them to go between and be able to see them at the other manor. Luckily, there had been house elves there as well so they worked in concert with the Potter manor elves to get the place back up and running.

Striding across the 9 and ¾s platform with the two 11-year-old’s following him along with their family, Harry encountered Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Doyle. Others on the platform watch them with rapt attention. These meetings were always explosive and Potter wasn’t with the others of the Golden Trio, in fact they were all curious as to why he was traveling with vampires and two young boys. They became shocked, however, when Harry and Draco walked right up to each other offering their hands. Shaking hands, they spoke for several minutes before loading their trunks and owls onto the train.

The whistle blew for those to board. Harry, Alexander, Aidan, the Slytherins, all said goodbye to their perspective families, Harry had already said a long goodbye to his mate before coming to the platform, and boarded the train, finding an empty large compartment that would fit them all. They spoke about mundane things as the train took off and they were on their way.

Ron barged into the compartment, his face red and purple, anger and rage clouding his face and eyes. “Where is my sister you sodding git?” Ron demanded of Harry. “I know you did something to her.” Harry just smirked when Draco waved his hand for Vince and Greg to take care of the trash. Getting up, the two muscular Slytherins force Ron out of the compartment, shutting it behind him as Harry and Draco hit the door with a silencing spell, after the two Slytherins moved to sit down, and a locking spell to keep the weasel out.

Finally, it was time to change into their school robes as they would be arriving soon. After the task was completed the train pulled into the station. Harry had already explained to the boys they would be taking the boats to the school, as much as they didn’t want to leave each other, it was tradition, and Harry wanted them to take part in it as much as possible. The rest of the group rode in the carriages to the castle.

Harry and the others took their seats, his eyes connected with Severus’s to ensure everything was okay with his own resorting. Severus nodded to him and Harry nodded back, then looked to Remus who grinned at him, Harry grinned back and turned to look at the incoming 1st years. There were 40 new students in all to be sorted. Harry sat back and got comfortable as McGonagall lead them in.

The sorting hat sat upon the stool to give its yearly song and introduction to the new students, after which the sorting would take place.

_ I am the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts _

_ A clever hat; a sneaky hat; a fun hat; a loyal hat _

_ I see all that is clear _

_ I will determine all your qualities _

_ Hidden and pure _

_ To show you the house you will live in  _

_ The next 7 years _

_ Will it be Gryffindor? Brave of heart, daring, and chivalrous? _

_ Will it be Slytherin? Sly, ambitious, and Cunning? _

_ Will it be Hufflepuff? Loyal, patient, and dedicated? _

_ Will it be Ravenclaw? Fair, witty, and intelligent? _

_ The house will be your home; the people your family _

_ For I am the Sorting Hat _

_ Who will tell you where your meant to be!! _

_ But remember, united we all live in harmony!! _

McGonagall called out for “Breen, Keiron.” As soon as the hat touched his head, the hat shouted, “Gryffindor!” The Gryffindors all clapped as the first year sagged in relief.

“Kate Butler!”

_ “Ravenclaw!” _

“Ian Cristianson!”

_ “Slytherin!” _

“Laura Driscoll!”

_ “Hufflepuff!” _

Harry tuned out until McGonagall shouted Aidan Morin. The hat sat on the young boy’s head for a few minutes. Harry knew that Aidan could go into Ravenclaw just as well as Slytherin. He knew the hat was trying to decide, apparently Slytherin won out because next the hat shouted _“Slytherin!”_ Aidan seated himself at the Slytherin table as McGonagall shouted his bother’s name, “Alexander Morin!” Harry clapped hard for both boys. By Sunday, the boys would be Morin’s no more. They would then be known as Cullens but the goblins said it would take 48 hours for the change to be completed.

Alexander sat on the stool, as soon as the hat touched his head, the hat shouted, _“Slytherin!”_ Alexander grinned and sat beside his brother at the Slytherin table.

McGonagall read off the list of names. As she was about to vanish the list, Harry Potter showed under the heading of resort. McGonagall was shocked and looked to Dumbledore, who quickly made his way over to her. They whispered for several minutes before Dumbledore slouched in defeat, knowing if it is requested, he cannot do anything about it.

Dumbledore went back to his seat and clapped to get everyone’s attention. “As some of you may or may not know, it is possible for a witch or wizard to request a resort or for a teacher to request a resort for a student. All they have to do is get a teacher to sponsor it if they believe they have changed a lot since entering Hogwarts, the same is true if a teacher believes a student has changed a lot since entering Hogwarts and would do well in a certain house. Today we have such a situation, Harry Potter please come to the sorting hat.”

With that announcement, mouths dropped and many Gryffindors started to whisper angrily. Why would someone think the boy-who-lived would do better in a different house then their own?

Harry stood straight and walked to the stool and sat. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. _“Well, well, well, look who requested a resort”_ stated the sorting hat to Harry. _“Don’t worry, I am blocking this conversation from Dumbledore, I take it you have figured out that Slytherin is the best place for you then?”_ Harry nodded his head and projected his thoughts to the hat. _I believe that Slytherin is the best place for me._ The hat sat silent for a few seconds.

_ “Better be Slytherin!” _

The halls occupants’ collective mouths, minus those who already knew it was coming, dropped as Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table to join Draco and the other 6th years. He could hear the angry shouts and threats coming at him from Ron and a few others, and let it slide off him.

He smirked as he sat, nodding to Draco and the others. It was going to be an interesting year here at Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can’t stand Fleur, I am sorry to the Fleur fans for this chapter. I won’t be doing anything regarding Fleur with a French accent, I tried, it sucked so it will be done normally, you are more than welcome to pretend she has a French accent though…lol. I have never cared for Dumbledore, even in cannon, how did he not know how the Dursley's treated Harry? Then forced him to go back over and over again, just like with Voldemort. It bothers me, yes, it's fiction, but still how does the leader of the light not know something like that? Just something I have been thinking on.  
> Also, I will never think of Voldemort the same again after reading The Black Bunny (a FanFic on here). Bunnymort!!! I love it. Only wish the author would keep posting, same for the author's life cycle series, but alas I have to be patient, which I suck at.

Sirius Black was a man of many characteristics. He loved his mate, he loved Harry, he loved James and Lily. But he had hated his family and so he formed a family with his three best friends and Lily when her and James married, then Harry when he was born. He also believed in the views of his family but not to the extremes that they had held. He wanted the Statue of Secrecy held and knew muggleborns would be the ones that would lead to the wizarding world’s eventual leak to the muggles. Muggleborns brought their own traditions into their world; and, as such, their own traditions had been forced to the background to make life more comfortable for the muggleborns.  
He had believed in his chosen loved ones, Remus, his mate, his lover; James, his best friend, Baby Harry, who had brought a smile to all their faces; Lily, mothered them all in her own way; and Peter, who had come along for the ride. Peter betrayed them all, leading Voldemort to the Potters’ and to their deaths. Baby Harry was the only survivor, and himself. He had gone after the rat, had known it was him who’d done it. Peter Pettigrew had been the secret keeper of the Fidelius Charm laid upon the Godric’s Hallow home of the Potter’s. Dumbledore had been the one to enact the charm, he had known Sirius was innocent, had done nothing about it. The old fool had let Sirius rot in Azkaban for reasons he was only now finding out. The old man wanted to use Harry to make him the “Lord of the Light” and after it was done, he would kill Harry, kill his pup. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let that happen.  
He was the only living male Black of the main family line. Oh, Narcissa’s son was alive and well but he wasn’t a true Black, he was a Malfoy through and through, and a prat at that from what Harry had told him. But he was still family. He had hoped to be able to spend some time getting acquainted with the Malfoy heir but circumstances changed and he had gone to his godson’s aid at the Department of Mysteries.  
The fight was fierce, he had been fighting Bellatrix, it didn’t make him happy. He remembered her as a girl, they had been close, even with differing views in how to go about making their world a better place. Her and Narcissa believed in the extremist side of the coin, whereas he and Andromeda had not. Andromeda had been struck from the family tree for choosing to love a muggleborn. He had been struck off due to his own views and refusal to see the other side. He was starting to wonder if maybe that was a mistake, but that could be his prolonged stay in Azkaban and his current imprisonment by Dumbledore.  
He had been angry to find out that Dumbledore could have gotten him out but chose to let him rot in that hell hole. He had been angry to find out that Dumbledore had kept Remus from their pup. He was pissed as hell when he found out that Dumbledore knew what Harry’s home life had been like and didn’t try to get him. He was even more angry to find out that Harry had been treated as such on Dumbledore’s orders.  
Remus’s grief for his mate kept him from seeing that the mate bond was still intact. Sirius knew this, knew that if Remus knew he was still alive, that Remus would come for him. But the thing is, the grief would always be there, there is one mate for a werewolf and for Remus, that mate was Sirius. Sirius had gone through the veil, he had technically ceased to be alive while the veil judged him. Sirius hoped if he could jumpstart the bond, it would tell Remus that he was still alive. But the how of that would take some time to figure out, for now he would be patient. He would listen to Dumbledore and his plans and make his own.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fleur Delacour wanted something and she always got what she wanted. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament she had met Bill Weasley and she wanted him. He was sexy and would be hers and would know it by the end of this visit. But first she needed an introduction. She had a plan, she would use her veela allure to entrance the youngest male Weasley so she could get the introduction to his eldest brother. She didn’t know that Bill had found his mate in a vampire or that Harry was no longer friends with Ron or Ron and Bill had no interaction with each other.  
She had to wait for the first Hogsmeade weekend to approach Ron, she didn’t have a reason to be in the school. Fleur decided to send a letter to Ron to set up a meeting at the Three Broomsticks so she could begin her seduction of the eldest Weasley brother.  
Picking up a quill and parchment she began her letter:  
Dear Ron,  
I am going to be in Hogsmeade during the first Hogsmeade weekend and was wondering if we could meet up. It has been a while since I have talked with you and the others and would like to reconnect. I transferred to the Gringotts in Diagon Alley to help me with my English. My family is still in Paris. Gabrielle is doing great, she said to tell you and Harry, hello. My whole family is still thankful for your help in saving my little sister. Please let me know if you are able to meet me.  
Forever your friend,  
Fleur Delacour  
She sent out the letter with the owl her family had sent with her, not bothering to figure out its name.  
Her plan was in motion, she was very pleased.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the first day of classes, Harry, Draco, Alexander, Aidan, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo were going to start that evening to find a way to help Harry and Jasper reside in Hogwarts together.  
Professor Snape had delivered the Slytherins’ timetables at breakfast. Harry had signed up for NEWT level Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, Apparition, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes.  
He didn’t know what he wanted to do after school was over but he knew he no longer wanted to be an auror. The ministry was too corrupt to work for it, besides he had enough fighting to last a lifetime and by the everything was all said and done, he would be more than fed up with fighting for his life. Oh, he knew when Voldemort took over things would be better, but he was still fed up with fighting for his life. He could just imagine what Ron would say if they were still friends. It made him laugh.  
For now, though he wanted to study his schedule. He had a busy schedule this term but it wasn’t too bad. He had all day free on Friday which is great in case he needed to do anything for his lordships or talk to Voldemort, as a lord he could come and go when needed, there was nothing Dumbledore could do about it.

Slytherin 6th Year Timetable:  
All classes in bold are Harry’s classes for this year.  
Monday  
7:00am to 9:30am Breakfast  
9:30am to 9:45am Break  
9:45am to 12:00pm Potions  
12:00pm to 1:00pm Lunch  
1:00pm to 1:15pm Break  
1:15pm to 3:30pm Charms  
3:30pm to 3:45pm Break  
3:45pm to 6:00pm Arithmancy  
6:00pm to 8:00pm Dinner  
8:00pm to 12:00am Free time, after 12:00am Bedtime  
Tuesday  
7:00am to 9:30am Breakfast  
9:30am to 9:45am Break  
9:45am to 12:00pm Defense Against the Dark Arts  
12:00pm to 1:00pm Lunch  
1:00pm to 1:15pm Break  
1:15pm to 2:15pm History of Magic  
2:15pm to 2:30pm Break  
2:30pm to 3:30pm Muggle Studies  
3:30pm to 3:45pm Break  
3:45pm to 6:00pm Apparition  
6:00pm to 8:00pm Dinner  
8:00pm to 12:00am Free time, after 12:00am Bedtime  
Wednesday  
7:00am to 9:30am Breakfast  
9:30am to 9:45am Break  
9:45am to 10:45am History of Magic  
10:45am to 11:45am Alchemy  
12:00pm to 1:00pm Lunch  
1:00pm to 1:15pm Break  
1:15pm to 2:15pm Transfiguration  
2:15pm to 2:30pm Break  
2:30pm to 3:30pm Muggle Studies  
3:30pm to 3:45pm Break  
3:45pm to 6:00pm Herbology  
6:00pm to 8:00pm Dinner  
8:00pm to 12:00am Free time, after 12:00am Bedtime 

Thursday  
7:00am to 9:30am Breakfast  
9:30am to 9:45am Break  
9:45am to 10:45am Transfiguration  
10:45am to 11:00am Break  
11:00am to 12:00pm Alchemy  
12:00pm to 1:00pm Lunch  
1:00pm to 1:15pm Break  
1:15pm to 3:30pm Ancient Runes  
3:30pm to 3:45pm Break  
3:45pm to 6:00pm Care of Magical Creatures  
6:00pm to 8:00pm Dinner  
8:00pm to 12:00am Free time, after 12:00am Bedtime 

Friday  
7:00am to 9:30am Breakfast  
9:30am to 12:00pm Break  
12:00pm to 1:00pm Lunch  
1:00pm to 3:45pm Break  
3:45pm to 6:00pm Divination  
6:00pm to 8:00pm Dinner  
8:00pm to 9:45pm Break/Free time  
9:45pm to 12:00am Astronomy  
12:00am Bedtime  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Screeches were heard as the owls delivered the morning post. Ronald Weasley looked up from stuffing his face with the food on his plate as a dark brown barn owl landed in front of him, holding its leg out. Ron dropped his fork and grabbed the letter from the owl and fed it a piece of bacon. The owl took off, Ron assumed either it didn’t need a reply or didn’t need one right away.  
He opened the letter and grinned. He was glad that Fleur had contacted him. With Hermione in St. Mungos he needed a new girlfriend, and the Beaubaxton’s champion would do great. She was beautiful and smart. Perfect for him. He would reply to her letter with an affirmative after breakfast. He had a break today, no classes till after lunch. Dumbledore had tried to get him into Snape’s potion class but Snape wouldn’t let him in with his Acceptable grade from the OWLS exams. Ron knew he had only done that well because of Hermione’s help, without her there, he wouldn’t be able to pass the class.  
He wondered how the meeting had went between his brothers and father. He knew his dad wanted to know what happened to Ginny. No one had seen her since she had gone to their mother’s grave.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback: Meeting with Arthur and Bill, George, Percy, Fred, and Charlie.  
Arthur agreed to meet his children at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the owner, waved at him as he exited the floo and sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant that would be big enough for the six of them.  
Shortly after he sat, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill all came through the floo. Arthur concluded that the four must have been together when they floo’d. Percy came through a minute later. Arthur stood to welcome his children and had them sit. After they ordered, Arthur cast a privacy spell so they could talk freely.  
“Hello, boys, how are all of you doing?” Arthur asked his sons. They all muttered good, with Percy saying fantastic.  
Arthur wanted to know if any of them had heard from Ginny. They all said no, which worried Arthur. No one had seen her in weeks. The aurors were looking for her after he made a missing person’s report but no luck yet. He was concerned. He asked his boys to keep a look out for her. He missed the looks that Charlie, Bill, George, and Fred cast at each other. Percy, however, saw the looks. He was curious as to what they were about but dismissed it when His dad said he had to head back to the ministry, stating he would come with him.  
Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George just shook their heads. The meeting was a waste of time. They had better things to do, Arthur could have just sent them letters to ask about Ginny. Shaking their heads some more they all headed back. Bill went to Edward, Charlie went to his room, and Fred and George headed to dress and then to their shop.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry meet the four Weasley brothers and Jasper at The Hogs Head Inn at 9:00pm as agreed upon. Draco agreed to watch over Alexander and Aidan while he met with the brothers.  
After casting a privacy spell, Bill outlined what had happened during the meeting with Arthur.  
“Don’t worry, Ginny will be spotted soon enough, I wanted to make sure Alexander, Aidan, and I were settled at Hogwarts before I lifted the spell. I also want Jasper to be there as well but it depends on the research done by the others once I get back. Luna said for us to look in the restricted section so I gave them my map and invisibility cloak to locate the books needed. Hopefully we will know something tonight. Once I do, Jasper” Harry said looking at his mate, “I will send you Hedwig letting you know it’s clear for you to come and where to meet.” Everyone nodded and Harry lifted the privacy spell and took the tunnel back to Hogwarts. He met up with the others in an abandoned classroom on the 7th floor to help with the research.  
Draco casted a tempus charm to find out the time. It read a quarter to eleven. It was time to head back to their dorms for the night, agreeing to meet back here the next night to keep researching. Harry wanted his mate with him, they would look till they found it. All agreeing that having Harry’s mate there for protection would be needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter from Flamel and Fleur meets Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in canon that Dumbledore said the stone will be destroyed and the Flamel’s were getting their affairs in order, but I like the twist I used for it. Surprise, a longer chapter than usual. 
> 
> Chapter 9’s notes were updated to include the following information: While boa constrictor’s are not venomous, I am taking liberties with the species and making them venomous. Shout out to TwistedImage for the reminder.

“Harry, Harry!” yelled Neville trying to catch up with his friend through the crowded halls near the transfiguration classroom.

Harry turned around when he heard his name yelled out. He saw Neville trying to get past the other students walked over to the window seat on one side of the hallway. Neville, having caught up with Harry, bent over, panting for breath, the book he was holding clutched in his limp hands. He had been chasing Harry since charms class had ended and wanted to catch him before Harry got to arithmancy.

 “Harry, I found it” announced Neville, finally having caught his breathe. Harry looked at the book in his best mate’s hand, hoping it was the information they had looked so hard for.

“You found….”

“A way for Jasper to live at Hogwarts with you.”

Harry and Neville sat upon the window seat after Neville opened to the page that Harry needed to see.

Looking it over, the dark veela’s face took on an evil smirk, while flashing a bit of fang. Neville shivered at the look on his friend’s face but happy for him nonetheless. Dumbledore had no choice. Jasper would be living with Harry before the day was out.

Harry knew he wouldn’t have time to go to the owlery or get to Hedwig before his next class began. He made plans instead to stop by the dorm to send a letter with Hedwig to Jasper.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper had received the letter from Harry stating that they could live in the castle together. He began packing what he needed at once and informed their family of what Neville had found and shared with Harry. Everyone was pleased that Jasper would be there to provide more protection against the headmaster.

Apparently, each Hogwarts heir was entitled to private rooms for their duration of their stay at the school. All heirs could turn down the private rooms and stay in the dorm if they so desired. The book also states that the heirs, once bonded (or mated), can have their mates reside in the private rooms so long as the mate was not a faculty member of the school; firstly, because they had their own suites and secondly, it was forbidden for faculty to have relations with students while under the age of 17. If a student found their mate in a faculty member, the faculty member would be required to: a) leave their position to have relations with their mate if under the age of 17, or b) not begin relations with the student until they reached their 17th birthday. This also applies to non-heir students as well, but non-heir students require parental permission on both sides if students. Also, heirs were not required to inform the headmaster of the new living arrangements, whereas non-heirs did have that requirement. This was because all Harry had to do was inform to the head elf which he had done before sending out the letter. Non-heir students didn’t have this luxury, as such were required to inform the headmaster to get the house elves to make the arrangements.

Jasper said goodbye to his family and headed to meet Harry on the front steps of the school. With Harry’s connection to the school, all he had to do was key Jasper into the wards and he would be free to come and go when needed. Jasper used his vampire speed to meet with his mate.

That night they slept soundly for the first time since their separation. Harry promised to give him a tour of the rooms in the morning before breakfast.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper had yet to figure out what to do with his time while Harry was in classes. Even living at the school, Jasper couldn’t go to class with Harry but could meet him at the end or escort him to his next class.

That morning had been spent looking at his new living quarters, though didn’t take more than fifteen minutes. The house elves had outdone themselves. The rooms were a small suite. There was a large bedroom, and a private bathroom. The house elves had really outdone themselves. The bedroom was done in Slytherin green and silver. There was room for a love seat, study area complete with desk and chair, a huge bed, and two armoires.

The bathroom was done in light blue color and there was both a tub and shower stall, a two-person sink, and standard toilet. 

Jasper decided to spend the day getting to know the school in between meals and escorting Harry to his classes. He was excited, having heard about Hogwarts from Harry, he had become intrigued by the magical castle and couldn’t wait to explore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owls swooped down through the great hall during breakfast, some carrying letters, others boxes, or even the latest Daily Profit. A large brown owl headed straight for Harry, it was one he had never seen before. When the owl held its leg out for the letter to be removed, Harry discreetly ran diagnostics spells to make sure there were no curses or hexes upon the letter. Another owl headed for Jasper. Jasper, receiving a letter from the twins, sat on his mate’s right-hand side, looked at his mate curiously but chose to wait until he said what the letter was. Jasper picked up his letter and began to read, while Harry read his.

_Dear Lord Harry Potter,_

_Thank you for the information regarding the Philosopher’s Stone. I had no idea that the stone had been removed from your vault. The protections that I had placed on the stone were to render it invisible to everyone but someone who did not wish to use it. I assume that from the letter you had sent me, that Dumbledore enacted the same kind of ward of the Mirror of Erised. How he broke my protection wards I will never know, but I do thank you for letting me know what has been happening with the stone and that he had stolen it from one of the Potter Family Vault’s. As for why the stone was in one of the Potter Family Vault’s, long ago I made a deal with a Potter Lord. The Lord of the Potter family, and most Potters in general, were neutral. I could trust them with the stone, especially not for them to use it for their own purpose of becoming immortal or obtaining longevity. They could be trusted not to use the stone for personal gain, because of this I trusted them with my second of most treasured items, the first being my wife. As for the claim that Dumbledore was to destroy the stone, if he had done so (or even used the stone), my wife and I would have been killed immediately. Only two may use the Elixir of Life at any one time. Right now, it’s my wife and I, though when we choose to move on, we will bequeath the stone to the next worthy ones, as well as the formula for the Elixir of Life and how to make gold. I trust that the stone will remain in your capable, and safe, hands? Please keep the stone safe for us. There is an attached list of spells to ward the stone so that no one else may try to steal it again. The Potters have always been, and always will be, allies of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel._

_Thank you, The Forever Friend of House Potter,_

_Lord Nicolas Flamel_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel_

Harry looked the other sheet that detached itself from the back of the main letter upon reaching the end of the letter.

_To Lord Potter:_

_Please find below the list of spells and wards to protect the Philosopher’s Stone._

_Fidelius Charm_

_Potego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum_

_Protego Totalum_

_The above three spells will ward the stone until we pass it to the next chosen. You will be informed as to who they are to be. They will also be informed that you are to give it to them and then seal it back into one of the Potter Family Vault’s when they have made the Elixir of Life, and/or turned inexpensive metals into gold._

_Once again thank you,_

_The Forever Friend of House Potter,_

_Lord Nicolas Flamel_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel_

Harry was glad to finally have an answer about the stone and sent a letter off to Bill letting him know what Nicolas Flamel had said in his letter. With one less worry off his shoulders, Harry and Jasper headed to his first class of the day. On the way, Jasper explained to Harry the letter he had received had been from the Weasley twins. They wanted to know if he would like to work at the shop with him while Harry was in classes. They said it would only be during his double block classes, as not to interfere with Jasper walking his mate to and from the classes he had. Jasper decided to take the twins up on the offer. During the times Harry had one hour classes, Jasper would read, explore the castle, and work on his sparring in the room of requirement. Harry’s first class of the day happened to be DADA, which was also a double block class. Jasper decided to head to the twins shop to work out a schedule of when to be there as not to interfere with his time with Harry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and all the students were excited to head to the small village. Harry meet the other Slytherins in the common room with Jasper as they got ready to meet the other students who would be heading out.

Charlie, Fred, George, Bill, Edward, and the other Cullen’s would be meeting them at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Harry spoke with two seventh year Slytherins to have them keep an eye on Aidan and Alexander while they were gone. The boys didn’t want them to leave but Harry felt they would be safe enough with their head of house and two older students watching out for them. Harry and Jasper promised to bring the boys back candy from Honeydukes if they behaved themselves.

In a different part of the castle, Ron was also preparing to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, having received her owl for a time and place to meet. He dressed with care. Ron despaired over his choice of clothing, once again wishing he had the money and fame that Potter had. He was angry that Ginny was missing, angry that Harry was no longer under the control of the headmaster. Ron wanted those vaults, the ones that Dumbledore had promised to him, his mother, and Ginny. But now with his mother dead and Ginny missing, it was completely up to him to help get the boy-who-lived back under the headmaster’s control. Nothing had turned out like it was supposed to and it made him very angry. He wanted what he deserved, he wanted the money and fame promised to him, and he would bloody hell get it from that git. He only became friends with Harry because his mother and the headmaster told him to. Harry was weak, selfish, and rubbish at everything. Ron conveniently forgot that Harry was more accomplished in classes than Ron was. _He doesn’t deserve the wealth and fame, I do,_ Ron said to himself as he readied for the Hogsmeade trip. Finally, he was ready and met the rest of the students and faculty that were going at the main entrance. He couldn’t wait to see Fleur. She was gorgeous and had a sexy body, he couldn’t believe she was interested in seeing him again. To him, it meant that everything he knew that he should have was deserved. Ron wondered if he could convince her to go to The Hogs Head Inn to rent a room for a few hours. He winced a little as his cock hardened. He could only hope his thoughts came true.

Unknown to Ron, Fleur was also preparing for her meeting. She had made sure to dress as revealing as she could in a low-cut muggle white tunic with a black muggle mini-skirt. Fleur felt that wizarding attire for witches weren’t sexy enough, so she always wore muggle clothes when she could get away from her family. Her family felt muggle clothing was entirely too revealing for someone of her station, as such they banned both her and Gabriella from wearing the clothes.

Fleur mentally reviewed her plans to force a meeting with Bill Weasley. She couldn’t wait to get the curse-breaker into her bed. It nauseated her that she was forced to go through the youngest brother but she felt it would all work out in the end. She may end up having to get rid of Ron should her plans workout. But only if the allure kept him enthralled for too long, he may not snap out of it after leaving her presence. Otherwise, an enthralled Ron could be detrimental to her plans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Jasper, Neville, Luna, Draco, Greg, Vince, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo all headed in a large group to Hogsmeade. After arriving, they split up, with Harry, Jasper, Draco, and Blaise heading to Honeydukes first and Neville, Luna, Greg, Vince, Theo, and Pansy headed to Dogweed and Deathcap, a herbology shop located in the small village. They second group needed to stock up on some extra potions ingredients that the small store had that they were unable to find enough of while shopping in Diagon Alley. Plus, Neville was looking for new plants for the greenhouse that his grandmother had built for him. When done, they all joined Harry’s group at Honeydukes to stock up on sweets.

Harry casted a tempus and saw it was time to head to the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Jasper said farewell to their friends after having asked if they wanted to join. The others declined and stated they were headed to Madam Puddifoot’s instead. They agreed to meet back up when done eating for them to all head back to Hogwarts together.

Harry and Jasper were discussing Jasper’s sparring when they caught sight of Ron headed in the same direction. Harry rolled his eyes and mentioned to his mate that he hoped the weasel would leave them alone while there but was sure once the redhead caught sight of his brothers, he would be sure to cause a fuss. He laughed, startling his mate, when he realized he had used Draco’s nickname for the youngest Weasley boy. _Draco would be so proud,_ he thought to himself. Looking at Jasper, Harry realized that he had been looking at him strangely and proceeded to tell the vampire what had made him laugh. By the time they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, the mates were both laughing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill, Edward, Charlie, George, Fred, and the rest of the Cullens were already sitting when Harry and Jasper arrived, the table they were sitting at expanded for them, with two chairs appearing.

After everyone ordered, Harry waved a hand and a basket of blood pops appeared for the vampires. Emmett moaned when he tasted bear, his favorite animal. “Are each of these flavored differently” he asked Harry around his pop.

Harry laughs. “No. Each are spelled to be the flavor of your favorite type of blood.” They all dig in to their meal, some with more enthusiasm than others. Everyone laughs at Emmett as he sticks four blood pops in his mouth all at once.

Fred and George look around the table and grin. Fred has a trick pumpkin pasty with him, that when eaten, turns the eater into a pumpkin. They altered it to work on vampires but haven’t tested it yet. Vampires aren’t able to consume anything but blood without getting horribly sick but the twins believe they might have made a breakthrough with the pumpkin pasty. 

“Oi Emmett?” asks Fred.

“Do you want….” asks George.

“to try…”

“this pumpkin pasty” they finish together.

Harry jerks his head up and glares at the twins. He opens his mouth to speak when Jasper reaches over and puts his hand on Harry’s thigh with a slight shake of his head. Jasper knew what the twins had been working on but refused to be the tester of it. He felt that Emmett would get a kick out of it, he was the prankster in the Cullen family.

“Sure” Emmett announced reaching for the pasty.

Rosalie shifted away from her mate, sure he would be sick and somehow it would get all over her. She huffed as Emmett swallowed the pumpkin pasty all at once. She blinked and the next thing she knew her husband was a pumpkin and shrieked.

The twins and Jasper laughed hard at the sight of a massive pumpkin. It had to be about four feet tall and three feet wide.

“Turn him back” Rosalie growled at the redheaded fiends as everyone around her laughed.

“It should only last a minute” one of the fiends responded, Fred she believed.

George had been counting down the minutes and just as he reached one, the pumpkin shook slightly and Emmett shot back up amidst pumpkin juices and seeds, spraying it all over his wife. He looked at Rosalie and laughed as she glared at him while wiping off the pumpkin from her face and hair.

“Harry!” she yelled. Harry laughed as he casted a scrougify to clean up the juices and seeds from the table, floor, and off Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper, Carlisle, George, and Fred started asking Emmett questions. Did he feel queasy? Had he been aware of his surroundings? How was he feeling? Did he hear or feel anything? What did the pumpkin taste like?

It turns out that Emmett did not feel queasy, usually when vampires eat solid food, or anything other than blood really, it made them violently ill. Emmett could keep the pumpkin pasty, that Fred and George had created, down. Yes, he had been aware of his surroundings, he heard everything, but did feel anything as nothing had touched him that he knew of. He felt fine. The pumpkin pasty tasted like a pumpkin pastry.

This had Carlisle really excited, his gold-eyes gleamed with learning something new, there was no known food items that vampires could eat, except blood.

Fred and George agreed to include Carlisle and Emmett in future testing to make more food items that vampires could eat. They also wanted to see the long-term effects of vampires eating.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just begun finishing up their lunch when Fleur and Ron walked over to the group. Harry stiffened at the sight of his former friend. His fangs and claws fighting to release themselves. Jasper felt the tension increase in his mate and the other Weasley’s and sent waves of calmness towards them.

“Oi Bill” Ron says to his oldest brother. “What do you want, Ronald?” asks Bill with Edward hovering at his side.

“Don’t be like that. You’re my brother, can’t I come over and say hello” asks Ron, frowning. Ron then notices Harry and the others with him and sneers at the green-eyed boy. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” he asks Harry rudely.

Harry sighs and says, “I am having lunch with friends and family, what do you want Ronald?”

“I want to talk to my brothers and for you to go to Azkaban. I know you did something to Ginny” the redhead sneers. Jasper growled a warning at the boy.

“Go away Ron, none of us have anything to say to you or the others” announced Bill. At this everyone stated to gather their stuff.

Fleur was getting upset. Ron was supposed to introduce her to his brother and all that was happening was the start of a fight.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Exactly what I said. We know what you, Dumbledore, Ginny, mum, and dad have been up to. All of us” says Bill waving his hand to himself, George, Fred, and Charlie, “want nothing to do with you, dad, or Ginny. Maybe Percy if he pulls the stick out of his arse.”

Seeing Ron about to open his mouth and make everything worse, Fleur nudged him with her elbow. Ron snapped to attention and introduced Fleur to his brothers. Fleur nodded and unleashed her allure on the unsuspecting males. When none of them started to drool over her or rush to greet her, she frowned and tried again. Still nothing.

“Bill” Fleur purred, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Bill just nodded to her. Harry had felt the allure rush over them. His instincts screamed at him. Fleur was trying to catch a mate and it looked like Bill was her target.

“Bill, I have just started to work at the Gringotts in Diagon Alley and was wondering if you would be willing to escort me around as I get my bearings” she asked. Bill frowned at her. “Sorry, I am off duty for the next few months, until after the Christmas holiday. I found my mate” Bill looked over to Edward and smiled, his love and devotion clear in his eyes.

Fleur glared at the light-haired, gold-eyed man next to Bill. She wanted to stomp her foot and scream. Bill was hers. She had decided to make him her mate and she was being blocked. Strutting forward, while swinging her hips alluringly, she placed a hand on Bill’s arm. Fleur hoped the touch would jumpstart the allure on the man but watched as it had no effect on the older red-head.

Jasper had to put a death grip on his mate, holding him back from jumping the blonde girl. He had felt his mate get angrier by the minute and wasn’t sure as to what was going on until he felt the lust rolling off her directed at Bill. Then he felt the anger rolling offer her and kept hold on his mate who was furious that the blonde veela had been trying to ensnare his friend. Jasper wrapped both his arms around Harry, bringing him around his front, pressing his front to his mate’s back.

Jasper quickly looked over to Carlisle and made a jerking motion with his head. Carlisle then spoke quietly to Esme, who then collected the money for their lunch and placed it on the table along with a significant tip.

“Time to go everyone” the motherly woman announced, ushering her family and friends out the door. Harry sent one last glare at the veela as he was forcefully pushed out the door to the pub. Esme continued to usher everyone forward until they were up the block and entered Fred and George’s shop. One of the twins quickly locked the door back up. Harry unleashed a scream that had everyone covering their ears. Jasper sent calming waves towards the irate male until he began to calm down. When Harry began to scream, Charlie cast a privacy ward around them until he was done, canceling it with a flick of his wand.

Jasper looked at his mate and noticed he had calmed down. “Now what was all that about” he asked letting go of Harry. Harry explained what Fleur had tried to do with her allure. Everyone burst out with questions, Edward yelled that she wouldn’t get her filthy hands on his mate. Bill reached over to his mate. Bill cuddled his mate to calm him down. Edward hadn’t been able to read her thoughts which Harry and Bill both said was because Fleur practiced occlemancy. Which was a way of blocking thoughts.

Harry, now calmed down, announced that he and Jasper needed to return to the school but would talk to them all soon. Harry wanted to confront Ron about bringing the veela over to them. But knowing Ron, he had probably been under the veela’s allure and had been unable to help it; it didn’t excuse him though and Harry wanted answers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur was raging in her anger, she wanted Bill but had been blocked and found out that the man had a vampire mate. The odd gold eyes told her that the man was a vegetarian vampire, only feeding on animals. While not as strong as their human feeding counterparts, they were still as strong as veela’s. That meant she would have a fight on her hands with the vampire. She had also noticed that Harry was a dark veela, stronger, faster than a regular veela like her. She knew she would have to take it easy for a while and work a new plan to get Bill for herself. Fleur would do whatever it took to take the oldest Weasley for himself. But first she had to deal with the youngest Weasley male. On their way back to The Hogs Head Inn, where she was staying for the weekend, Ron had kept trying to kiss her and run his hands over her body. She knew then the allure had taken ahold of Ron. She had dosed him once with it before going to the Three Broomsticks and then sent it out twice while there. The man was now addicted to her. There was only two ways to end the addiction, the death of the veela or the death of the allured. In this case, Ron was the allured.

Fleur couldn’t send the killing curse at Ron because the ministry would know the second it happened that she had used the curse. She took the blade out from under her pillow she had placed there the night before. The small dagger had been a coming of age present from her family. She cooed at the young male lounging on her bed as she brought the dagger up with her right hand as she laid on the bed beside him. Quickly, she stabbed the redhead in the throat and then again through the heart. Fleur placed her hand over the redhead’s mouth and pressed down hard to keep him from screaming and waited as he bled out. Once she confirmed he was dead, she scourgified the bed, the dagger, and her hands. Fleur then fashioned a portkey out of the button holding Ron’s pants together. She set the button to self-destruct after sending. She chose a random location to send the redhead’s body. She thought of the Black Lake and racked her brain for the coordinates to send him. She then set the coordinates and threw the button at the body, which immediately disappeared.

Now Fleur could focus on her next plan to get Bill.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life, Death, Funeral, and the Chamber of Secrets. Also, I changed some things up about Fawkes and phoenixes in general. Please read the beginning chapter notes, thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Two chapters in two days? How can this be? Well, this is because I had a fantastic idea for a fanfic, no inspiration, no continuation, and will be written from scratch and is a Harry Potter slash fanfic. It’s called ‘The Look in His Eyes’. Yay! It has not been published on any site yet but will starting to post it as soon as this fic has been completely put up on AO3. But to do that, I actually want to get this done first. So, I will be posting these as quick as I possibly can. 
> 
> Small note: I had to figure out how Phineas Black was related to Sirius the 3rd (Harry’s godfather), for some reason I was unable to find anywhere where it actually said straight how they were related, just said ancestor of. But this is how it goes, Phineas Black’s brother Sirius the 1st died at age 8, he named his oldest son Sirius the 2nd, Sirius the 2nd had Arcturus the 3rd, who had Orion, Sirius the 3rd’s father. Whew! So that makes Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius’s great-great-great-grandfather. But if anyone knows, and would be willing to share, where it says straight who and how people are related in Harry Potterdom that would be great!
> 
> ‘It’s All Different’ has, finally!, been written in its entirety, I am just going over the rest of the chapters with a fine tooth comb and making sure that I am not missing any loose ends. If everything goes okay, I could have this fic up on AO3 by the end of next week, maybe sooner depending on my work schedule, and completed which is what I am shooting for, at the least, within two weeks. There are 19 chapters in total with the 19th chapter also having the Epilogue in it, I was going to split it and make the epilogue its own chapter and even it up to 20, which I might end up doing anyway, depends on how lazy I feel when I post the chapter…lol. Hope everyone is as excited as I am!

The Christmas holidays were only several days away. All students would be leaving the grounds this year. He had wanted Harry to remain through the holidays but was unable to keep him from leaving the castle. He had another way to keep the brat there.

He made his way through the castle. He had visited his manor earlier that day to collect Sirius and a handful of clues he had made up to draw in Lupin and Harry. He wanted them to find that the mutt could be saved. Sirius put up quite the fight to get away from him. He had thought with the amount of time Sirius had been an Animagus would, at the very least, soften his temper, but it hadn’t. Now Sirius was locked up in a room off of his office. He brought a house elf from the old manor to keep an eye on the mutt until he was ready to deposit him in front of the veil. But first he had to lay the clues and find a way to keep Sirius imperioed and under his control. He would lay the clues while he figured out how the blasted mutt kept throwing off the imperious curse.

He would have to control one of the Slytherin’s to lay out the clues around the castle. Harry would be less likely to trust clues outside the common room. Dumbledore decided to use one of the Morin, now Cullen, brothers. He picked Aidan, Dumbledore had been watching the boys and noticed they spent a lot of time with Harry and the older Slytherins at mealtimes. Dumbledore felt that Aidan would be the weakest and easiest to control of the brothers so he brought a few lemon drops laced with a compulsion to always obey him.

The headmaster looked up at the small Slytherin walking toward him in a group of 1st years with his brother Alexander at his side. “Mr. Aidan Morin, sorry, Mr. Aidan Cullen, I should like to speak with you for several moments” he announced, his eyes twinkling like crazy.

Alexander, Aidan, and the other two first years were instantly wary of the old headmaster. Harry and the other Slytherins had all said never to be alone with the barmy headmaster if they could avoid it.

“What can I help you with Headmaster?” asked Aidan softly.

“Please walk with me to my office, I would like to ask you a few questions.”

Aidan gulped visibly. He didn’t want to go with the headmaster and looked at his brother. Alexander nodded to the other two Slytherins who went scurrying back in the direction from whence they came. They were going to let the older Slytherins and Harry know that Dumbledore wanted a private meeting with Aidan.

“Did you need something Mr. Cullen?” asked Dumbledore looking pointedly at Alexander. Alexander shook his head no but still refused to walk away. He was not leaving his brother alone with the old man. “No sir” he said. “Aidan and I have plans to study in the library. As he is my brother I will wait with him while you speak to him.”

“I am sorry Mr. Cullen, but this conversation only includes me and the other young Mr. Cullen. Please wait for him at the library.” Dumbledore nearly sneered at the young man when he lifted his chin, eyes determined, he would not be leaving his brother willingly.

He lifted his hand and sent a wandless and wordless imperious curse at the boy. The blank-eyed expression never showed on Alexander and Dumbledore suppressed a snarl. He had been having issues with his wandless and wordless magic since Fawkes had his last burning day the week before. Since then, Fawkes had vanished, not to be seen since. It was uncommon knowledge that phoenixes gave their bonded masters access to unlimited wandless and wordless magic.

He quickly withdrew his wand, the elder wand, and cast imperio at Alexander Cullen and quickly cast another at Aidan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Vince, Greg, and Jasper were all siting around the Slytherin common room enjoying a relaxing game of exploding snap. They had all finished their homework and decided to just have some fun. Alexander, Aidan, Ian Cristianson, and Jessie Rupertson all headed for the library about 20 minutes before. Originally, it had just been Aidan and Alexander but Harry told them to take two others with them just in case there were issues with other students or even problems with faculty. There was a lot of bias against the Slytherins. Harry was ashamed that he had let himself be led into the same bias and resolved that he would make sure that people knew that Slytherins were not just their house.

Jasper had spent most of the day with Fred, George, Emmett, and Carlisle working on food that vampires could consume. If this worked, Fred and George would be rich beyond measure. Everette decided to join them today and became a tester along with Emmett. They had been working on sweets and would then work on foods more substantial with protein such as red meat. In all it had been a productive day.

Jasper’s ears picked up the sound of two people running. From the sound of the footfalls he thought it would be two of the younger years, probably 1st or 2nd years from the sounds of it. He quietly whispered to the group of friends playing that two younger students were running through the dungeons. Draco groaned and stretched. As a prefect, he would be required to deal with it. Severus hated it when his students ran through the hallways and if he caught them running through the dungeons, examples would be made of them.

Just then, the Slytherin common room door slammed open with force, jerking as it slowed. The snake on the door could be heard hissing loudly, which it only did when awoken from its sleep.

“Harry” yelled Ian between pants of breath. “Harry, Dumbledore has cornered Aidan and wants him to come to his office. Alexander sent us to let you know.” Jessie was still heaving, panting for breath. They had run from the second floor.

The two boys told Harry where they could find Aidan and Alexander. Harry, Jasper, Draco, and Luna all headed to find the boys. Pansy, Greg, and Blaise tried calming the two first years. Vince went to get Professor Snape to help out Harry and the others. Snape always wanted to know if something was up with any of his snakes. Neville went to get Remus Lupin, sure he would want to be informed of the current situation.

Harry and the others arrived just in time to witness Dumbledore pointing his wand at Alexander and Aidan and trying to place them under the imperious curse. They watched as Aidan and Alexander both shook off the curse as an alarm sounded around them. They could hear the windows slamming shut and groups of armored soldiers removed themselves from their resting place, marching in sync crowding around the six students and headmaster. One soldier reached for the wand in the right hand of the headmaster and plucked it from his fingers, holding it in a tight grip. Four soldiers placed themselves between Dumbledore and the students, protecting him as much as they protected the students.

Dumbledore kept trying to get his wand back from the soldier, one eye on the snarling and snapping dark veela in front of him. Draco, Luna, and Jasper were having a hard time controlling Harry. Harry’s claws, wings, and fangs were out. His wings had come out with such force, the wings ripped through his muggle t-shirt and had ripped his robe right off him, he had been too lazy to change after class and had decided to change before dinner. He wanted the old man’s blood. He wanted to rip him into shreds and watch as Jasper drained every bit of blood from the old man’s body. Harry wanted to use his claws to pull Dumbledore’s intestines and bowels out from his mouth by shoving his whole hand and arm down his throat.

Harry wants Dumbledore’s head on a silver pike, the thought continuously making a loop in his head, the old fool had gone after his family and it was the last straw; make no mistake, those boys were as much his, Jasper’s, and Voldemort’s as they were Rosalie and Emmett’s. He doubled his efforts to get free of the hands and arms holding him hostage. He wanted blood, he wanted revenge, he wanted vengeance!

Jasper, Draco, and Luna were giving all their strength to keep Harry from getting free of them. They all shared the rage they could see storming in his eyes.

This was the sight that Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape came upon. Remus had gone to grab Minerva for extra help in dealing with the situation. He knew that Dumbledore would be unable to bluff his way out of this. Once the alarms had sounded, he knew. The protection only kicks in when the headmaster, or faculty member attacks a student directly on Hogwarts grounds. The four founders put the protection in place to keep students’ safe from future headmasters. They never wanted the protection to be activated but wanted current and future students as safe as they could make them. Soon the other two heads of house and professors would be racing to them to find out what Dumbledore had done. Oh, they wouldn’t know right away that it had been Dumbledore, but would know that a teacher had attacked a student. The protections in place would separate the teacher, who had attacked the student(s), from the students until the headmaster/mistress, or if the headmaster/mistress was the one in trouble, the deputy headmaster/mistress, took the faculty member into custody and called for the aurors.

Jasper’s red-eyes flicked over to Severus and Remus as they came up to them. Harry was still thrashing about in their arms, there was no way he was letting the young dark veela go. He would ravage Dumbledore before his time. They needed to destroy his name and fame before he died.

Severus quickly realized what was happening and sent his doe patronus with a message for Filius Flitwick, to send for the aurors before meeting them in the headmaster’s office. _Headmistress’s office now,_ Severus thought to himself. He wondered who would be the new deputy, both Sprout and Flitwick had seniority over him.

Minerva retrieved Dumbledore’s wand from the armored soldier; then she and Severus herded the crowd to the headmaster’s office; Lupin’s wand trained on Dumbledore the entire time.

Minerva fashioned a set of magic dampening cuffs and placed them on Dumbledore, unable to meet his eyes. The man had been her leader, teacher, and friend for many years, she was so disappointed and hurt at his actions. She did not know all that had happened but she knew the protections that the castle housed for her students, he had done something unforgiveable for the castle to sound the alarm and send the armored soldiers into the fray.

The office expanded as six aurors and other teaching staff arrived. It was complete pandemonium as everyone fought to speak over each other. Harry calmed down when he realized everyone shouting over each other would not be helpful. He looked at those holding him and nodded his head. He laughed as they still stayed close to him, knowing as he knew, he would attack at the slightest provocation. He cast a sonorous on himself and said, “will you shut the bloody hell up?” The room quieted very quickly and Harry motioned for Aidan and Alexander to tell their story and asking Severus to send for Ian and Jessie to corroborate as witnesses.

Ian and Jessie showed up, dusting the floo powder from their robes, Snape sent for them through the floo in the headmaster’s office; all four boys stating by magical oath that what they had witnessed and been through had happened. Dumbledore sputtered through the stories and kept trying to interrupt. Finally, Amelia Bones, who had arrived just before Ian and Jessie, cast a silencio upon the headmaster so they could all get through their stories without interruption. Harry, Draco, Luna, Neville, Jasper, Remus, Severus, and Minerva then told their portions of the story. Amelia pronounced Albus Dumbledore under arrest for usage of the imperious curse on minors against Ministry Regulations and Policies. Dumbledore, still under the silencio, was unable to call to Fawkes for help, not that the phoenix would have shown anyway but the barmy old coot was going to try anything to keep out of Azkaban and from going to trial. He knew if he went to trial, all of his mistakes, deeds, and greed would come to light. His name and reputation would be in ruins before the week was out. Sirius, his trump card, was now out of the picture. He saw the look in Remus’s eyes when he caught the scent of his supposedly dead mate, the scent was fresh, too fresh for a dead man.

Remus sniffed around the office as four of the six aurors took Dumbledore through the floo to the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement office to start processing the new prisoner.

Moony pushed to the front as he found a secret door behind the sleeping portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius Black the 3rd’s three times great-grandfather. Remus scratched at the wall until his fingers bled and screamed until hoarse at the sleeping portrait until Minerva cast a detection spell upon the portrait. It showed the portrait was under a sleeping spell, a finite incantatem would break it. Minerva broke the spell and asked a blinking Phineas to please open the secret door. Phineas opened immediately after screaming that the headmaster was up to no good. All the other portraits had been under the same curse since Dumbledore had brought Sirius to the castle.

In the middle of a room laid Sirius, curled in the fetal position, upon a small cot and a threadbare blanket covering him. He shivered as the door opened.

Remus came charging in past Minerva; going straight to his mate, Harry only steps behind him, hovered nearby, knowing that Remus would need to reassure himself first that his mate was alive, then Harry could greet his godfather.

“Sirius, oh, Sirius” cried Remus. The haggard look upon his face was heart wrenching to those crowding the doorway. Sirius stirred, waking slowly. His eyes opened and looked at the eyes of his mate, Moony at the forefront. His eyes closed again, popping back open a second later. “Moony” Sirius cried out. Both men cried as they clutched each other in their arms.

Harry, happy they reunited, was beyond pissed. There would only be one reason why Sirius had been locked in this room. Dumbledore found him; somehow, got him out of the veil to use again Harry and Remus. The need for revenge and vengeance reared it’s head again. He clutched his fist, not realizing his claws were out, cutting into his hand. Jasper smelled blood and noticed the blood dripping from his mate’s hand; carefully, he removed his mate’s claws from his flesh. He sent waves of calm to his mate.

Amelia Bones had seen enough. Sirius Black was still a fugitive but Neville and Luna had just finished explaining Peter Pettigrew and his betrayal to the head of the DMLE. Draco also spoke up. His family had Pettigrew, they had been waiting for the right time to turn him over. Secretly, he thought, _waiting for the right time for the Dark Lord to hand him over to Harry for his death._

While the Dark Lord had told Harry that Wormtail had been dealt with, Harry did not know that by dealt with, the Dark Lord had transfigured him into a practice dummy for the Death Eaters to use as target practice and would later present him to Harry as a gift. All Draco and Harry would have to do is request for him to be handed over to the DMLE to clear Sirius’s name. With the truce, Lord Voldemort will be more than happy to hand over the rat, especially because it would put the boy-who-lived in the Dark Lord’s debt. _It was,_ Draco thought, _a very Slytherin move._

The head of the DMLE, and her two aurors, were in shock; the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students also explained that Pettigrew was an unregistered rat Animagus, living with the Weasley family until caught by Harry, Remus, Sirius, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and Dumbledore had been the one to cast the Fidelius Charm, he had known that Sirius could not have been the betrayer, he could have gotten Sirius Black out of Azkaban if he had just come forward. It would be another charge added to the list for Dumbledore.

Amelia Bones decided right there not to take Sirius Black into custody. She would, however, assign an auror guard to stay with him, to protect if needed, and to keep him in sight while they did their investigation. She immediately decided on using Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Both had come to her with suspicions of Dumbledore and had explained what had happened at Potter Manor before the school year started. They had slowly, very slowly, been compiling a list of wrongdoings by Albus Dumbledore. He hid his dark side well, it was hard to come up with evidence, but today’s events were just what the department needed to increase the investigation and get him a trial.

After Remus and Sirius had calmed down, Harry hugged his godfather, hard. Remus threw his arms around them both and hung on. Not wanting to interrupt, but knowing it was necessary, Amelia announced her presence to the three people on the bed. She had sent her two aurors to get Shacklebolt and Tonks.

Harry and Moony both reacted with claws and fangs. They knew who she was, they knew Sirius had not been cleared of his charged but they weren’t going to let her take him from them, not when they just got him back.

Amelia held up her hands to show she was no threat and explained her plan for Sirius. The three men breathed out a sigh of relief. They could deal with the auror guard so long as Sirius wasn’t thrown into Azkaban they could deal with anything. Minerva also piped up, she had taken up the mantle of headmistress as soon as Dumbledore was forcefully removed from the castle. The wards had immediately switched to her, now she just needed the Board of Governors to sign off it and to appoint a new transfiguration professor and deputy headmaster/mistress. “Sirius may stay here in the castle. Having two aurors here could help with any issues that may crop up with Dumbledore’s arrest and Sirius can get any medical help he needs from Poppy and St. Mungos can send over anyone that would be additionally needed.” Harry charged the new headmistress and wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you” he says to her.

Minerva smiles. “You are quite welcome Mr. Potter.”

That night Sirius was settled into Remus’s rooms and the castle expanded, adding two rooms for Kingsley and Tonks to use.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday morning dawned as Harry, Jasper, Draco, Kingsley, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus made their way through the cemetery towards Molly Weasley’s grave. The tree they were intent on was just a few steps from the grave itself. Harry had been surprised by Kingsley and Tonks admission that they were both dark wizards as well. They had felt, with good reason, after everything Dumbledore had done, the side of the light was falling into shadows. They wanted to live up to their true selves, not sticking themselves in boxes made up of only what was acceptable. Surprisingly, Sirius was also okay with what Harry had been up to. The more people on Harry’s side the better. He would need all the help he could get to bring Dumbledore and the greater good down. It was one thing to be a light wizard, a complete different thing to be evil, which Dumbledore was. While most light wizards wouldn’t sanction what Harry has done and will do to create and strengthen ties in the wizarding world, there were those light wizards like Luna, who truly did know that Harry was not an evil creature, and would do what was needed to help their world to survive and flourish.

Harry stepped up to the tree and broke the spell encasing Ginevra Weasley in the tree but not breaking the Sleeping Beauty Spell. That could only be broken with a kiss from her to be bonded mate, even if they were not soul mates. The contract made by Lady Magic herself was a binding contract and Albus Dumbledore was Ginevra Weasley’s to be bonded mate. Kingsley casted a levitation and distortion spell upon the sleeping girl to hide her from prying eyes. No one wanted to carry the girl, so they agreed on the Levitation Spell and drew straws to see who would have to deal with the bint.

The group sees a small party behind a floating casket as they make their way out of the cemetery. Harry knows its Ron’s body. He had been found that morning in the Quidditch Pitch by the Gryffindor team heading to practice. No one had even noticed he had been missing, the red-head had spent the last few months badmouthing everyone, including Hermione and Harry. Most had just ignored him and walked away.

Harry knew how he felt. Ron had been murdered and it wasn’t by him. He was a little upset by that fact, he had had plans to make the youngest Weasley pay for everything he had done to him. It had only been a matter of time; first though, he had wanted Dumbledore out of the castle before his revenge began; no one would have been able to interfere has he go this revenge. Harry asked around, no one knew who killed Ron, aurors were looking into it but weren’t sure if they would ever get an answer. Though to be honest, Harry really didn’t care about the killer, he was just glad that Ron was out of the picture for good. Jasper contacted Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill to inform them but they all said good riddance to the attention seeking, gold stealing prat.  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur Weasley entered the cemetery with the only other member of his family he still spoke with, Percy and those there to mourn his son’s passing. The party of mourners was small, four people total, he had thought his son to be more popular than this. But when asked who wanted to come to his grave and say goodbye, only a two, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, stepped up. He wasn’t sure what had been happening between Ron and the rest of the school but was sure that Harry Potter had something to do with it. Even Harry wanted nothing to do with Ron, his best friend. When Harry said this, Arthur nearly attacked the boy. That vampire of his stepped in before Arthur could get close enough. Ginny was still missing, his wife, and youngest son were now dead. Arthur felt the cracks in the walls of his mind open more. He could feel the Black family madness starting to take hold on him. His mother, was a Black by birth and had narrowly escaped the madness. It would seem though, that Arthur would not escape its clutches. Once Ginny was found, Arthur was determined to place himself in St. Mungos for treatment. _Maybe constant contact with mindhealers would help him and reduce the madness,_ he thought to himself.

Arthur looked up as he saw a group of people walk toward the exit to the cemetery. The two groups stopped in front of each other. Harry just watched the older male closely. Harry sighed, “Kingsley, please place Miss Weasley upon the ground for her father.” Arthur jerked to attention when the body of his daughter was revealed to him.

“What happened? Where was she found? What did you do to her?” he asked the dark-haired male in front of him. Harry had an evil smirk on his face.

Harry laughed. “Only what the bint deserved.” Arthur lunged toward the laughing male at his claim. Jasper once again stepped between the Weasley patriarch and his mate. Arthur bounced right off the vampire’s chest landing on the ground about two feet away. His whole body now hurt and ached from the pain of hitting and landing. One of the other mourners helped him to his feet, glaring at Harry, who just smiled.

“Nothing’s broken” Arthur stated to his son Percy. 

“More’s the pity” said Draco as the others laughed. Arthur flushed red with anger.

“What happened to my daughter?” he demanded.

“Again, she got what she deserved. Oh, come now Arthur, she’s not dead. She’s just under the Sleeping Beauty Curse. For what she, Molly, Ron, and Dumbledore put me through, it’s the very least that she deserves. Though, she did get quite the shock when I made her live through her own death as I ripped out her heart. Or at-least she believes that is what happened. She doesn’t realize she is under a curse, reliving the death I made for her, over and over again.”

“The…the…Sleeping Beauty Curse?” stuttered Arthur. “Why, why would you do that to my little girl? She never did anything but love you and worship you; befriend you.”

“She never did anything to me?” Harry asks, rage flashing in his eyes. Harry then proceeded to explain everything Arthur’s darling little girl did to him and what she did to many members of the male population of the school, including Dumbledore.

“I don’t believe you, you’re making it all up” the grieving father yelled. The two non-family members of the mourning party looked at each other.

Terry Boot spoke to the mourning father. “Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley, Harry’s telling the truth; though not sure about Dumbledore. Ginny would sleep with anyone she could get her hands on. Ron and Ginny would often brag how much money and fame they would get when Ginny married Harry. Like it was a done deal or something.”

“Yeah, sorry sir, but Terry and Harry are right. Your daughter got with everyone she could and Ron was always bragging about getting Harry’s money when he wasn’t around” said Ernie Macmillan.

Arthur slumped down. Percy glared at everyone around them. “Haven’t you all said enough. My brother is dead and we are bringing him here to rest next to my beloved mother. Now you are all saying what my sister and Ron have been up to. It could have been done and said on a different day, in a different place. Please leave, all of you, we will deal with Ginny and Ron on our own.” Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan left immediately, not wanting to burden the family anymore. They had only come to get out of classes for the day. Even a Ravenclaw needed a break from time to time and Ernie didn’t want to deal with speculations all day long and felt it would be a nice break. They knew better now. Both would be keeping their mouths shut about what they had learned today, at-least until it became common knowledge. Luckily, they had been given a portkey and were able to get back to the castle themselves.

“One last thing before we leave. Ginevra is required to bond with Albus Dumbledore by July 8th, Lady Magic demands it. Because Ginevra truly believes that she is dead and dreaming over and over of her death at Harry's hands. If she does not consummate the contract with Albus Dumbledore by July 8th, Ginevra will lose her magic and become a squib. He will also be the only one able to bring Ginevra out of the curse.”

“How?”

“With a kiss, of course.”

Harry’s party left the cemetery, the whole group with smirks upon their faces.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall was making waves in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It started this Friday morning with an emergency staff meeting; gossip spread like wildfire through the school, three teachers had been fired. McGonagall had decided to best time to make changes in teaching staff would be at the last day of classes before the Yule holidays began. Students would be exiting the school the next morning to take the train to the 9 ¾’s platform.

Trelawney, Hagrid, and Binns were all let go from their teaching positions. Hagrid was retaining his position as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts; Binns was exorcised, and Trelawny was promptly kicked out on her arse; if someone had seer abilities and wished to pursue it, an adequate teacher/tutor would be found for the student. As it was, only one student in the school had seer abilities, Luna Lovegood, and she had no intention of learning from Trelawney, who the young girl considered to be a hack. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were the only two students upset to see the fake seer go.

“To be honest, Harry, I am glad not to be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. I enjoy the creatures, not so much the teaching” said Hagrid to Harry after his last Care class. “I think Minerva knew that I was just ready to be done with it; Dumbledore forced me into it when Professor Grubbly-Plank retired. But now the Headmistress must find new teachers for the positions.”  

Harry had a few thoughts about who could be the new teachers. Harry had told Minerva about Trelawney’s fake prophecy and the new headmistress had been appropriately outraged at the fake seer and Dumbledore. The goblins, after a request from Harry, Lucius, and Lord Voldemort, sent their research into Trelawney and Dumbledore to the DMLE and to Minerva McGonagall to assist in the investigations. Trelawney would also be facing charges; her fake prophecy had placed many people at risk. Harry, Jasper, Remus, Sirius, and Severus sat down with McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sprout to explain what had been happening with Dumbledore since his first year. Severus explained what he had found in the vault the Potter’s had left him, including detailing the pensieve memories. They explained everything that Harry had done and been up too.

The light wizards: Sprout, Hagrid, and McGonagall were upset with Harry having kept the information from them (Flitwick was a dark wizard and due to his goblin heritage already knew most of what was happening from his relatives) but none were upset by the blatant murders that Harry had been a part of. It shocked the boy.

Minerva explained. “It’s like this Harry, before Dumbledore and his Greater Good nonsense, Dark wizards could be true to who they are without blatant favoritism to the light and muggleborns. Though less towards the light then to the muggleborns. Light wizards knew it was in the very blood of Dark wizards to be the way they are, just as the Dark knew that Light and Neutral wizards had it in their blood, and never sought to change them. They knew that Light, Neutral, and Dark didn’t really matter in the long run. It was how we used our magic that really mattered. We all lean towards one type of magic over the other, dark spells are hard for light wizards to use, whereas light spells are harder for the dark wizards to use. It’s the intent on how we use our magic that is the difference between good and evil. Muggleborns didn’t like this and sought to change it, with more muggleborns joining our world every year, they number more than the half-bloods and purebloods. Thus, allowing them a foothold and allowing for Dumbledore to take control.” The other teachers and Sirius nodded along, agreeing with McGonagall’s explanation. Jasper and Harry were ecstatic that they were just being who they were, not Evil at all; unlike Dumbledore.

After this, Harry requested Minerva to look at a list he had compiled of those able and willing to teach. The list had four people. Sirius Black for Transfiguration, Charlie Weasley for Care of Magical Creatures, Tom Riddle for DADA, and Lucius Malfoy for Wizarding Politics and Lifestyle. Remus would switch to History of Magic. Minerva agreed, on the condition she meet with Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, and Charlie Weasley separately to ascertain their knowledge level of their subjects. She already knew that Remus would be a great History of Magic teacher and Sirius had, by far, been her best student at Transfiguration. Poppy would also have to clear Sirius for duty, and weekly checkups with a mindhealer until released from care, which Sirius and Remus both agreed to.

Friday had gone by fast, next anyone knew it was Saturday morning and students were packed and ready to head home for the Holidays.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> students and staff back from the holidays. I realize that in Harry Potter canon they never really say how portraits can be destroyed, at least not to my knowledge anyway, but in this fic I have decided they can be destroyed by fiendfyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crappiest thing ever happened. My cat decided to play chicken with my computer and knocked it over and off my desk. It crashed, completely broken and unrepairable, and with it this fic and the new fanfic that I was working on. So very angry. Luckily, I had about half of my notes written out, so it will be at least a few weeks (hopefully!) before completely put up on AO3 instead of the timeline I had originally wanted. Most of the notes are usable but what really gets me is that I added things that I never wrote down, except as I was writing. Grrr…..!!!!! But hopefully it will come together quickly, chapters 13-18 have to completely rewritten and there is and as of right now I am no longer confident on the amount of chapters there will be, probably around the same as before but I am not making any promises.

“Thank you for coming Mr. Riddle.” Lord Voldemort flashed a grin at the newly confirmed headmistress of Hogwarts.

“Thank you.”

“As I told Harry, I just wanted to go over your credentials for this position, I am sure that Mr. Malfoy Sr. and Charlie Weasley filled you in on the questions that I will be asking you” stated Minerva.

The Dark Lord nodded his head regally.

“Very well, let’s get started, shall we?”

The question and answer portion of the interview lasted for an hour. Once finished, Minerva asked a question that had been on her mind since learning of his involvement with Harry. “Harry said that the two of you have a sort of truce?”

“Yes.”

“And will this truce continue?”

Lord Voldemort watched the headmistress for several seconds. “Yes. I have no interest in harming Harry Potter, or any other student in this school. Dumbledore was responsible for much of my actions, as was my insanity. Thanks to Harry, I have my soul, mind, and body back; I will not betray him.”

“You would be willing to wear a glamour while teaching and in view of students.”

He nodded.

She informed him that Filius Flitwick is the new deputy headmaster. “Trust there will be no issues with this?” He indicated that it was not an issue.

Minerva nodded, satisfied with the interview. “Then welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Riddle.”

DADA Professor Tom Riddle just grinned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---SHORT TIME JUMP---

Students milled around Hogsmeade, the first visit since back from the Christmas holidays. Harry walked with Edward, Bill, and Jasper around the small village. Harry was antsy, he didn’t know what was causing it but felt that something was going to happen. Dumbledore was inholding until his trial, so Harry was sure that neither he nor his compatriots would try anything with the trial only three weeks away, Dumbledore’s supporters kept trying to stall it but a date had finally been chosen. _Today_ , thought Harry, _something was going to happen, soon_. Harry had no idea how right he was.

Fleur had taken to spending all of her free time from Gringotts in Hogsmeade. She kept hoping to spot Bill without the vampire usually attached to him. Fleur was furious with Bill. He was hers, he belonged to her; she had decided to make him her mate. How did he think it was okay to be with that…that…that vampire!? She huffed aloud, startling a witch passing her by. The witch glared at her and kept moving, her pace quickened as if she was trying to get away from Fleur. The blonde rolled her eyes and ignored the frumpy witch.

Fleur saw red hair ducking into a shop ahead. The hair signified a Weasley. Hoping it was William, she refused to call William 'Bill’ it was a ghastly name, not worthy of the one who would be her mate, she headed for the Apothecary shop.

Fleur came upon the wizard she had sought for. A moment of staring caught the attention of Edward, who frowned when he saw her. Edward told Bill who was staring at him. Bill rolled his eyes and turned to confront the veela.

“What can I do for you Ms. Delacour?” he asked smoothly, no inflection in his voice. He wanted to make this quick, he and Edward wanted to meet back up with Harry and Jasper for lunch, the two would come looking for them if they took too long.

“I had hoped we could spend the day together, getting to know one another” said the blonde girl.

“I do apologize Ms. Delacour but I am unable to figure out why you would want this? I have a mate, one that I am very happy with and love very much. I am not interested in anyone else, nor will I ever be.”

Edward, who had been growling softly at the blonde girl, beamed up at his mate. He started to growl louder at the bint’s next words.

"He is the wrong sort of mate for you William, surely you can see this? pleaded Fleur. “I am light, I am pure; he is the wrong sort for you.” She had to make him understand, the vampire, she refused to say his name, wasn't good enough for William, she was. She wanted the young cursebreaker to be hers. She was a much better mate for William than that bloodsucking fiend.

"Wrong sort? What do you mean by wrong sort?" growled Bill. Edward, Jasper, and Harry let out hisses of their own.

“My veela heritage makes me a perfect mate; this vampire, just look at his red eyes, he feeds off humans" she sneered. “He is not worthy of you, but I am.”

Bill was disgusted by her pleading and obvious bigotry. He had hoped that by remaining polite he would be able to get away from her but he saw now that the only way to get her away from him and his mate would be to be harsh.

Bill steeled himself and made his expression cold. “Ms. Delacour, I have no interest in you, nor will I ever have an interest in you. I am mated and, as I have already told you, very happy and very much in love with my mate. You need to leave, get over yourself and leave now. You are making these other shoppers very uncomfortable alongside my mate and myself. I do not want anything to do with you and if you continue on this path, I will have you arrested for harassment. Good day Ma’am.” With that Bill put an arm around his silently laughing mate and led him away from the shop. Fleur followed them until they reached a vacant alley between stores.

“You bastard, I killed your brother to keep us together” shouted Fleur, her white wings burst from her back, shredding the back of her short black dress in the process. Her confession startled Bill and Edward, they knew Ronald had been murdered but not by whom. Fleur jumped at Edward, forcing the three into the alley just as Harry rounded the corner, having seen Fleur follow his two brothers. Immediately, Harry’s own wings, claws, and fangs burst out, his clothing molding to his body; Harry had found a charm that allowed for his wings to come out without tearing his clothes. He saw Fleur jump at Edward and raced forward, Jasper at his side. Harry intercepted the light veela before she made impact with Edward, snatching her out of the air and throwing her backwards.

Bill took a minute to look away from the fight and cast multiple wards around the front and rear of the alley, he knew it would be bloody and didn’t want Harry to go to Azkaban.

Fleur landed on the ground, dazed she didn’t see Harry stalk forward. The bitch had tried to harm a member of his family. She would die this day.

Fleur shook herself to clear her head and saw Harry coming straight at her. The blonde jumped to her feet and prepared to fight. She had to get rid of Harry so she could continue her attack on the _bloodsucking leech_ that stole her would be mate.

Harry’s clawed her right side as she thought of what she would do to that mate stealing vampire. She screamed, while blood gushed from her wound. She put a hand there to stop the flow of blood and went to attack Harry but was too late. Harry’s claws sunk into her chest, gripping and twisting her heart, disconnecting the blood vessels and valves from her heart.

“Bitch” he spat at her body as it fell to the ground. The fight was too short for his tastes. But she had it coming. He had seen her try to attack Edward from behind, death was only too good for her. Bill and Edward thanked him and told him what Fleur had said about Ron. As he was the only dead Weasley brother, they knew it was him that Fleur had killed. Bill, Edward, Harry, and Jasper couldn’t find it in themselves to be upset at either deaths. They were gone, never to cause another problem between them. Bill vanished Fleur’s body to the bottom of the Black lake after scourgifying her body and the alley ground. He wanted nothing to link back to them. Just as they apparated to Peverell Manor to inform everyone else, Bill undid the wards on the alley. With a loud crack, they left the alley.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry takes Severus, Jasper, Neville, Luna, and his Slytherins down to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, Draco, Alexander, Aidan, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theo. Meeting Salazar Slytherin and the other founders. He not been against halfbloods and muggleborns due to most witches and wizards of those days marry muggles as it was harder to keep in touch with other magicals than it is now days.

Two weeks after returning from the Christmas Holiday’s break, Harry decided to take his friends and Severus Snape down to the Chamber of Secrets.

“Mr. Potter, where are you leading us” asked Severus. Harry laughed and kept his silence until they got to the unused girls bathroom on the first floor. Moaning Myrtle peered over the top of one of the stalls.

“Hello Harry” said Myrtle flirtatiously, fluttering her eyes behind large glasses.

Harry rolled his eyes at Neville when Jasper growled at the female ghost. Neville just laughed. Harry said hello back to Myrtle and looked at the sinks. **‘Open.’**

The secret passage opened to the gaping expressions of his friends and professor.

“The Chamber of Secrets” breathed the other eight Slytherins at once.

Harry laughed again and asked Severus to send a cleaning spell down the long slide. Severus scowled and did as asked.

“Shall we?” with that Harry jumped down the hole and slide to the bottom. Within minutes, Jasper, Neville, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Vince, Greg, Alexander, Aidan, Blaise, and Severus were at the bottom of the slide, standing in the, now very real, Chamber of Secrets. Harry led the way to the dead basilisk. He had been unsure if Salazar Slytherin had placed preservation wards upon his chamber, but it looked he had, as the dead basilisk looked the same as it had when he killed it.

Harry walked up to the dead body of Cleo. He felt a lot of remorse for the dead basilisk, it had died without knowing what had happened of her master, even the Dark Lord had not told her of her master’s death. She had already been insane by the time the Dark Lord had come down to the chamber, much like the Dark Lord himself.

Harry placed a remorseful hand upon the body of the basilisk, silently apologizing for her death and the damage that Dumbledore had wrought.

“It’s okay to grieve for such a majestic beast, but she is gone now Mr. Potter, nothing will bring her back.” Severus was also sorry for the death of the basilisk but also wanted to harvest ingredients. He had already received permission from the Dark Lord to do so at the beginning of the year. His lord had been sure that the dark veela would lead him down here. His lord had been right, as he often was.

Harry removed his hand from the basilisk and mentioned that Severus could harvest the remains of the great creature. Harry ran his hand over Aikido, who was curled around his shoulders; the snake had come back with the Slytherin after returning from the holidays; Ijapa, and Dedra had joined Alexander and Aidan as well.

Dumbledore was no longer there and Lucius had found that once upon a time, all students were able to have a number of different creatures, but Dumbledore had stopped the practice limiting it to owls, toads, or cats. The board of governors had put the policy back into place, allowing Harry, Alexander, and Aidan to bring their snakes back with them.

However, Harry was the only one to bring his down into the chamber. While Severus and Draco procured as much as they could from the basilisk, the others wandered the chamber. Harry had spotted several doors that he hadn’t noticed when he had been down here during second year and decided to check them out. A simple **‘open’** allowed them passage and they walked into the rooms. One was the bedroom of Salazar Slytherin, though there were no clothes or personal items in the room. Harry thought that when the wizard left, he must have taken everything with him. They also found a library but it too contained nothing. He and the other Slytherins had been hoping to find a portrait of the founder or some of his personal items to give to Voldemort, or portraits of any of the founders, down in the chamber but there was no luck. The founders must have hidden their portraits elsewhere; or Dumbledore had already come across them in one way or another and removed the portraits from the castle. Harry was sure that there were portraits of the founders; he didn’t believe the four would have left the running of the school to strangers. Helena Ravenclaw was no help either; she didn’t know if her mother had had a portrait done up. Neither could any of the other ghosts remember any portraits of the founders.

When Severus and Draco had filled every vial, and jar, the potions master could transfigure or had upon his person, Harry lead the way out of the chamber. Harry was able to turn the slide into stairs with help from the potions master and they all made their way out of the chamber. Silently, Harry waited as the chamber sealed itself back up, upset that they had been unable to locate any portraits or personal items of Salazar Slytherin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long discussion on how Dumbledore had gotten to Sirius; basically, Dumbledore had found out since Sirius was innocent of murder, the veil would judge him not guilty, spitting him back out of the veil where had had fallen through, the Department of Mysteries. Harry decided it was the best time to ambush Sirius about the lordship.

“Sirius, I want you to have the lordship back, no, wait and listen” Harry said holding up a hand when Sirius opened his mouth to talk. “The only reason I was given the lordship is because you had passed through the veil and I am your heir. I don’t need it, I have the heir vault you left for me, plus all my other vaults, including the Potter vaults. I don’t need.” Sirius thought about what Harry said and agreed to take back the lordship and vaults, on the condition that Harry remained his heir. He and Remus had no plans on having children of their own, Remus’s werewolf status would make it very hard and his mate didn’t want to risk passing the werewolf gene onto an innocent child. Harry handed the Black lordship ring to Sirius who placed it on his finger. A white light enveloped him, signifying it accepted Sirius as the rightful lord.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of Dumbledore’s trial dawned. Many were excused from the school to go to the trial, as such, all classes had been cancelled for the day. Luckily, it was Friday so they would not miss much from canceling the classes.

During Dumbledore’s trial, Harry was able to ask one question of the Headmaster. As much as Harry wanted to know why Dumbledore had done all the nasty and vile things he had done, Harry wanted to know about the founders more. Harry asked what Dumbledore had done to the portraits of the Hogwarts founders. The entire wizarding world was shocked and angry at the old fool’s response.

“I burned them with fiendfyre, the only known way to destroy a portrait.” Everyone was angry at the pronouncement from the normally twinkling eyed wizard.

Dumbledore was found guilty of multiple counts of using the Unforgiveables, unlawfully altering multiple peoples’ memories, murder, attempted murder, attempted line theft, use of love potions, stealing from a minor, neglect of a minor, allowing the abuse of a minor and not reporting said abuse, allowing the incarceration of an innocent in Azkaban, and refusing to abide by the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. There were multiple other charges that were laid upon Dumbledore but Harry was only interested in those that could be proved right before the trial. The others would come to light, when Voldemort and Severus were ready to release the memories that Harry’s parents had gathered; then Dumbledore would be charged for those as well. Especially for what he had done to Tom.

The Wizengamot took two hours to deliberate his sentence. Sirius and Harry, while lords with seats on the Wizengamot, were unable to cast their vote due to being personally involved in the charges. Lucius and Severus Snape, now Prince due to acknowledging his Prince lordship title, assured Sirius and Harry that they would do whatever necessary to get the conviction.

Dumbledore was sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban, after which he would receive the dementors kiss; his wand was broken and his magic would be bound the next day by a team of wizards and goblins. It was a good day for Harry and Voldemort’s allies. The Light Lord would no longer be in the way to mess with their plans.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short slash scene at the beginning of this chapter! In canon, it was Umbridge who found Montague stuck in the toilet with Snape going to assist her; however, I changed it up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been reviewing my notes and had inspiration hit last night and was able to write this chapter, I am hoping something similar happens with the remaining chapters so I can finish this fic relatively quickly. But no promises on that. Hope you all enjoy it!

Harry bounced up and down; writhing in his mate’s lap; he had gone with his mate to watch him hunt. As always, watching him hunt was exciting and stirred his hunger for his mate. Harry’s breath caught as Jasper jerked up hard, jamming his hard cock into Harry’s prostate. He whimpered. They had started out rough and fast in one of the many darkened alleys of London; they were on their second orgasms of the night.

Harry had transfigured a chair when his mate asked him to ride his cock. He slid up and down, the hard shaft filling him; every glide brought the tip into contact with his prostate.

Jasper picked Harry up by his hips and teased his mate’s hole with short, deep thrusts, pulling out quickly. Harry snarled at his mate, “Don’t tease me, damnit.” Jasper smirked at his mate and brought him down hard on his cock. Harry hissed at the forceful sensation. Jasper slowed his movements and the two rocked together until Harry came first, his hole clenching painfully around Jasper, who came, shouting Harry’s name.

Casting a quick tempus, Harry saw it was nearly ten and they had to meet up with Luna before the night ended. She, apparently, had big news to share with Harry and Neville.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graham Montague was a Slytherin’s Slytherin, he was cunning, ambitious, and a thirst to prove himself. He had, due to various machinations by his housemates, been a part of the inquisitorial squad during Umbridge’s reign of terror during his 5th year. He had a large build (but was not fat he’d have you know), his body was toned from being a chaser on his house’s quidditch team since third year. Brown hair, brown eyes, and standing a few inches above six feet completed the package that is Graham Montague. 

Graham formally met Luna Lovegood when she rescued him from the toilet he had apparated himself into to escape the vanishing cabinet that the Weasley twins had pushed him into. It was embarrassing to say the very least. The normally ditzy, and eccentric, blonde girl had wandered into the bathrooms and proceeded to tell him all about crumpled-horned snorkacks, nargles, blibbering humdingers, and various unknown creatures around the world that she and her father wanted to locate and publish information about. An hour and a half after listening to the girl, Luna somehow managed to, delicately, extract him from the toilet he was stuck in. He didn’t remember what she did, and Luna had never gone into detail about it; found himself in the infirmary the next day with his parents sleeping in chairs next to his bed. For the next few months as he recovered, Luna would skip down and spend time telling him about his missed classes, the latest gossip, and bring him notes and homework so he could keep up with his classes until Madam Pomfrey decided to let him go.

The two had become quite close since his time in the toilet and now, his parents had given their blessing to court, and eventually marry, Luna Lovegood. Graham remembered fondly how his parents reacted to Luna, they surprisingly, took their involvement well.

_***Flashback***_

_The day before Graham had asked to court her, Luna had agreed. She was excited, Graham had mentioned that he had told his parents about her; would be arriving the next day to meet her and get an update about Graham._

_It was now the next day and Luna entered the infirmary with a stack of parchment for the hurt Slytherin she had **seen** trapped in the toilet; it was Graham’s last day in the infirmary. Luna knew no one would be going that way anytime soon, so had decided to take it upon herself to free the trapped Slytherin. She came to a halt when she saw an older man and woman sitting with Graham. Luna **knew** they were Graham’s parents, the same way she had **seen** him trapped in the toilet. She clutched the parchment in one hand and smoothed her school robes with her right. She wanted to make a good impression on the two. In the months that Graham and she had been spending time together, Luna had figured out that he was hers and she was his. He was her one, her only. She had written a letter to her papa to tell him she had meet the one for her. She was thrilled, and secretly relieved, that he had taken it so well. She had thought for sure that her papa, Xeno Lovegood, was not approve of the match. It was hard for her to **see** her own future and the future of her father and loved ones without a lot of effort and pain. Sometimes the things she saw came upon her so suddenly that the pain was immense. When she actively tried to **see** the pain rocked her core. She was usually laid up for several days after she tried, it had gotten to the point where she would not try to **see** and instead waited for the visions to come to her._

_Graham could see that his parents were initially put off by Luna’s ditzy and eccentric demeanor. The look his mother kept giving the blonde would have made a grown man wither. His father just ignored Luna until Graham took them aside and explained about Luna’s seer abilities. Finally, how the girl was acting made sense to his parents, who then calmed down some and paid more attention to the girl. It thrilled him to his core that his parents put aside their differences and got to know Luna and see, that while Luna_ was _different,_ _she was still a Ravenclaw and an exceedingly bright witch, his mother had been a Ravenclaw and his father a Slytherin. He now had both his parent’s blessings but also Luna’s father’s blessing to court the girl. Graham was glad that Luna hadn’t had the time to stop and change before coming to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He wanted his parents to see the girl he was slowly, but surely, falling in love with. He knew that they wouldn’t give her a chance at all, even after speaking to them, if they met her whilst in her normal clothes but with the school robes, it would help them see her for who she was, even if it took some time. It had been only a month, but he knew, and he knew that Luna knew. They were it for each other. It didn’t matter to him that Luna was a light witch and didn’t matter to Luna that Graham was neutral boarding on dark. They fit together like a glove._

_***End Flashback***_

Today though, Graham was meeting Harry Potter, his mate Jasper, and Neville Longbottom and whoever he was dating, formally and officially for the first time and was a little nervous, but refused to show it. He had seen him in the common room but hadn’t approached him for fear of rejection. His parents, while not Death Eaters, were Voldemort supporters and he had heard from the grapevine that Harry was now friends with many Death Eaters to be. He was afraid that Harry would reject his hand of friendship because he was not a Death Eater, but a supporter like his parents. Luna loved the boy-who-lived like a brother, her feelings for Neville were the same, and wanted them to like him, if only for his beloved’s sake.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The official meet and greet couldn’t have gone better. There had been some surprising twists. Theodore Nott, Theo to his friends, was secretly dating Neville Longbottom. When Luna had assured him that whoever he had been dating, with that secretive smile upon her face, that Harry and her would have no problems with who he was dating, Neville and Theo had agreed to bring their relationship out in the open.

It had proven to be a very interesting afternoon for the 6th year Slytherin. Graham was left feeling a little ridiculous with how nervous he had been about the whole thing. Harry, while dark, was incredible nice and very powerful. He also cared very much for Luna, as did Neville, but it was a type of love that one would have for one’s sister. Jasper was an interesting mix of serious and calm. Theo he had known for years but had never been overly close to.

They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Their arrival prompted several students to glare at the small group of six. Many still couldn’t believe that Harry was a dark wizard with a vampire for a mate. Others were beyond angry that Harry had been resorted into Slytherin and was now keeping company with snakes; whilst Dumbledore had gone to Azkaban. These students mostly consisted of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, with a very small amount of Ravenclaws thrown in. The louder ones were heard threatening Harry and his friends. Though when the students got a good look at who had their arms around Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, there was a loud cry of outrage among the students of Hogwarts. The professors kept their thoughts to themselves but were also shocked, though none had an issue with Luna and Graham together or Neville and Theo for that matter.

Harry had had enough of the whispers and vague threats of his peers. It was time to set the record straight about a few things but first, he was going to shut down this incessant caterwauling.

Harry cast a sonorous upon himself. “ENOUGH.” After the Great Hall calmed down, he canceled the sonorous and replaced it with a mild one so he wouldn’t be shouting, just talking loud enough for everyone to hear him.

“That is enough out of all of you. I don’t know why you all seem to think you have any right to be concerned who Luna and Neville are involved with.”

Neville had had enough of the outcry. His Gryffindor backbone and confidence made his words ring out through the Great Hall without the need of a sonorous. “First of all, my family is and always will be neutral. We have had many that boarder on the darker or lighter sides of gray but have always been neutral. Second, who I see, who I date, who I love, who I court and hopefully marry,” Neville looks softly up at Theo with the last bit, “is none of your bloody concern”. Luna, Theo, and Graham nodded along with Neville’s declaration. Shocked into silence it was a few minutes before the outcries started again.

“But they are both a light witch and wizard, they shouldn’t be consorting with Dark wizards or Slytherins.” Many nodded along with the third year Gryffindor’s comment. Neville sighed, it seemed as many had just ignored his statement of his family’s neutrality.

This time Harry held up his hand to indicate silence, Alexander and Aidan had been opening their mouths to retort back at the young Gryffindor, and shook his head. “So, she shouldn’t be consorting with me then” Harry asked.

The third year shut his mouth, unwilling to comment. He’d known from the rumors that Harry was a dark wizard, witches and wizards who mated with dark creatures had dark magical cores making them a dark witch or wizard, and had been resorted into Slytherin house. He couldn’t very well say that Luna and Neville had no right to be consorting with Harry, he was the boy-who-lived!

Harry was sick and tired of the us versus them mentality that had been going on since Dumbledore had gained power in the wizarding world. Dark was not evil, Slytherin was not evil. It depended upon the intent of the caster and it was time to make these people understand that.

“First, Luna and Neville has every right to be with whomever makes them happy, I will not, and you all will not, begrudge them, their happiness.” Luna nodded along, her dazed eyes shockingly focused as they watched the students around them. Graham, Neville, and Theo relaxed as Harry’s words washed over them. The powerful Dark Veela would not let these arcane ideas stand for long.

“Second, there is nothing wrong with being dark aligned. There is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. Not all Slytherins are dark aligned and not all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws are light aligned. For some, doing dark aligned spells is easier because of their magical but will find it inherently harder to do light aligned spells. It doesn’t make them evil. Their intent is what changes how their actions are perceived. Our alignment does not make us evil. Our actions and intentions do. Make sure you all remember that. I will have no problems in reminding you if need be.” With that, Harry, Jasper, Neville, Theo, Graham, and Luna all headed to the Slytherin table to enjoy their meal, leaving many students stunned into silence behind them as they walked away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My Lord we have the list” announced Parkinson as he made his way to the front of the gathered inner circle.

“Considering that I asked for that list how long ago and you are just now delivering it, you should find yourself grateful to not be at the end of the killing curse” stated Voldemort. Parkinson and McNair paled.

“My Lord” McNair started to say.

_“Crucio!”_

Both men dropped to the floor, body twitching under the onslaught of the pain brought on by the cruciatus curse.

Voldemort released the spell after several minutes. “Now, you were saying?”

Parkinson rose shakily to his feet. “We have the list. We do apologize for not getting it sooner, the ministry had a tight leash on it and had to maneuver many out of the way before being able to get it. The document is spelled to always remain current and includes muggleborns, halfbloods, and purebloods. We wanted there to be no chance of missing any children. The original document just had muggleborns on it; we took the time to make the list as comprehensive as possible.” This pleased the Dark Lord. “No matter where a muggleborn, halfblood, or pureblood child is born, we will always know when they first display accidental magic.”

Voldemort was, indeed, very pleased. He hadn’t liked it was taking so long to retrieve a simple list, but the two members of the inner circle had gone beyond the scope he had given them. Honestly, he should have thought of a comprehensive list first but waved it off.

“My Lord, I was wondering if I could ask a question?” McNair carefully continued when his lord nodded. “When we first brought up the ideas needed to change the wizarding world to Lord Potter, I noticed that no one mentioned anything regarding neutral or dark magic. Can I ask what we will be doing regarding our traditions, dark/neutral magics, and dark creatures?”

“We will be abolishing the dark creature laws that contain them. Dark creatures will be free to live as they chose, so long as they swear allegiance to me and Mr. Potter, and do not threaten the safety of our world. As for our darker traditions and magics, we will be abolishing the laws that currently make them illegal. All of this will take place at the first Wizengamot meeting that young Lord Potter will be able to attend to. Even though he has his lordship rings; he is still, technically, underage. Lord Potter has already agreed to help with keeping neutral/black magic from being banned, and abolish the laws that currently ban them. He will also help give dark creatures their rightful place in the wizarding world.” Voldemort finished with a smirk, “his birthday after graduation will be most illuminating for our world.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the school year passed in relative peace. There were still some out crying regarding Harry, Luna, and Neville but most seemed to accept it. The only black spot on the horizon was Dumbledore’s escape from Azkaban. No one knew how he had done it. Sirius had been the only one to have escaped but even he couldn’t figure it out. Sirius had also been an Animagus, McGonagall had mentioned that Dumbledore had not been able to achieve that triumph. Fawkes was always seen at the castle so everyone was sure that the phoenix had not been a part of it.

What they knew for sure was that Dumbledore was in hiding, there was no trace of him since his escape. Harry and his friends knew that this meant no good. The old fool was biding his time until he made his move against Harry and his friends and loved ones. They would be ready for him when that happened.

While most everyone would be staying in Potter Manor, Luna, Graham, Neville, and Theo would be joining them after a month spent with their families, others would not be at the manor until two weeks before school started up again. Rosalie and Emmett decide to take Alexander and Aidan on a two and half month-long trip around Europe. Esme and Carlisle would be joining them along with Alice and Everette. They would be missed but everyone agreed that Alexander and Aidan deserved a chance to be children and explore new places in the world. They didn’t know what the future would bring but at least, for now, the boys could just be boys and enjoy themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated with a passage at the end that had somehow not been uploaded with the rest of the chapter. But is here now. Sorry for the problems, and no it has nothing to do with Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am so sorry everyone, I started to rewrite everything and then transferred jobs and my muse left me for a few of weeks (even with my notes); everything I wrote felt like it sucked and I was a little disheartened after my computer crashed and writing was very hard, so I just decided to relax for a couple of weeks, letting myself recharge, and it worked! It’s been hectic around here but on a good note, the story will be complete by the middle of next month, if not before, with the way I am writing…Yay! There will be two more chapters, which include the epilogue. Is there anything at all that anyone wants to see happen before I wrap this up? Let me know in the comments and I will do my absolute best. My thanks to all of you for bearing with me in these stressful times and reading my work, I absolutely love you all.

The summer had gone by at fast speed. Harry could swear they had just been released for the summer when it was time to head back to school. It had been an exciting summer. Aidan and Alexander had a great time with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Everette, Carlisle, and Esme on their European tour. The boys came back all smiles and calling Rosalie and Emmett, mum and dad. Carlisle and Esme won the fight for grandfather and grandmother. The rest of the family had been very excited by the turn of events, enjoying the aunt and uncle attached to their names, even Harry and Jasper. Fred, George, and Remus were also given the title of uncle. The last day before they were to head back to Hogwarts was busy. Voldemort called his inner circle and Harry and his friends to join him for lunch.

Voldemort decided that it was time to unveil his plans for the wizarding world. One by one he listed off the steps he had planned on from the beginning, along with input from his most trusted and Harry. Dumbledore’s betrayal of everything that the light believed in had sent many more supporters his way. Today, the trust they had placed in him, the Dark Lord, would come to fruition. His lips lifted into a satisfied smirk, finally the wizarding world was at his feet.

“Primary schools will be set up for children under 11 to get an introduction to the wizarding world. Due to the list of children that Parkinson and McNair retrieved, we now know of all muggleborns, halfbloods, and purebloods. Once they display accidental magic, we reach out to the families and begin their introduction into the wizarding world. Of those that we have already contacted, about 30% of parents have opted to give up custody of their children. This comes out to approximately 171 children. We located 570 children in total, this includes everyone under 17 and attending Hogwarts. 120 children are found to be muggleborns that are not currently attending school at Hogwarts; and there are many of age to be doing so. Apparently other countries have already started using this method to keep the Statue of Secrecy intact. Dumbledore, for unknown reasons, fought against having the method in place, as well citing it was a crime against the muggleborns to take them from their family and friends. Even though it was leaving 132 children in abusive homes out of the 186 children who were found to be muggleborn. Wizarding Britain is behind everyone else by not having used this method. The British ministry chose not to use this method because they had too many muggleborns fight against it when they got older. Muggleborns were not feeling comfortable in the wizarding world, so they didn’t stay very often. 2 out of 10 muggleborns would stay in the wizarding world. However, other wizarding countries that use this method of locating children, have an average rating of 9 out of 10 muggleborns staying in the wizarding world which is quite high. Any questions so far?” Voldemort asked lifting a brow.

“What about the children, the ones whose parents gave them up? Where will they go?” Narcissa asked her lord. It horrified her that so many children were given up by their families. Voldemort grinned ferally, terrifying the more emotional members of the inner circle.

“We started with the plan of taking small children 5 years old and under and conducting the necessary surveillance and testing of the parents to ensure the children weren’t being abused and/or unwanted. If they were, the children were taken. Those over 6 years of age came next and those who were unwanted and/or abused were also taken. Anyone old enough to say they would stay in the muggle world or wizarding world were also dealt with. Those staying had their magic bound and obliviated. Those willing to stay in the wizarding world but still have contact with their families were given binding oaths to not betray the statute of secrecy we all must live by, their families were also given these oaths and in some case were even obliviated of the knowledge. Any family of a child coming into the wizarding world where the child will stay without keeping contact with their birth families were obliviated of both the child and of the wizarding world, even the parents who are halfbloods. As an extra precaution, all parents who did so were also bound by a wizarding oath to never reveal their knowledge as a backup plan in case the obliviation somehow didn’t work. As for where the children will go, I will let Harry and Lucius explain.” At this Narcissa lifted her own brow at her husband. He had not said a word to her about assisting with the children.

Harry and Lucius rose from their seats and preceded to explain the magical orphanages that they have set up for the children. Lucius had reached out to his many contacts to provide some of the funding; and Harry and Sirius Black, after Harry returned all but the heir inheritances to the man after much arguing, Sirius hadn’t wanted any of it back but Harry had insisted and forced his godfather into accepting it, had provided much of the funding and properties to get the orphanages started, as they had many properties being unused.

Once they had started to set things in motion it snowballed. They had already received dozens of requests for children and many more were expected. They had also been contacted by other countries citizens as well looking to adopt. Narcissa rolled the thought through her mind. She and Lucius had always wanted more children. She wouldn’t care if they were muggleborn if they learned their ways. She desperately wanted more children. She had felt so guilty when her own body rejected baby after baby until she brought Draco to term, even those she had tried for after she had had Draco had been lost. Lucius never made her feel guilty though, he knew it wasn’t something she could control. But they had both wanted more children, she knew that Draco would love to be a big brother, to have a younger brother or sister was one of her son’s greatest dreams, a dream that he didn’t have for just himself but for her and Lucius as well. A soft, secretive smile lifted her lips. She would speak with Lucius later to get his input, but she didn’t believe there would be an issue. For now, though, her attention would return to her lord.

Harry and Lucius released the floor back to Voldemort who continued with their plans. “We have already begun to turn the tide in abolishing the dark creature laws. Thanks to Harry and Jasper’s quick work of Umbridge…” The entire room growled at the name of the pink toad, while Harry and Jasper grinned ferally at their memory of the previous week “….we have started to turn many of the neutral and light votes to our way of thinking.”

“As previously discussed with Parkinson and McNair, I’m sure they have already gossiped about this part” the two in question looked abashed knowing they were caught, everyone else just laughed, Lucius was right when he equated them with two gossiping old ladies. “The magics and traditions that were outlawed because they were considered to be dark will be abolished as well. No longer will be required to ignore part of our heritage because muggleborns are uncomfortable” the Dark Lord sneered “with it. The light will have no choice but to understand and fall in line. Not because its forced upon them but because it is just as much their heritage as it is ours. This will begin at the first Wizengamot meeting that the young Lord Potter will be able to attend when he is of age.”

The room was excited and showed it in their applause. Change was here, many things would happen, some battles still ahead but they would win. The wizarding world was on its way to being great again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had been in hiding since his escape from Azkaban. The new school year had started and under full swing before he ventured from the cave he unwittingly found himself staying in. Aberforth must have given the safe haven address to the aurors because he was unable to go to the Manor to hide.

It made him angry that his brother would turn so blindly against him. Everything he had done had been for the greater good of the whole world. Why couldn’t anyone but him see it? Even the Wizengamot had ignored the greater good with his incarceration. If he hadn’t had the help of a few aurors on his side, he would never had been able to escape from Azkaban. He still couldn’t understand how that mutt had done it. He never did get the full story from him. The two who had helped him had made sure they were the only guards on duty and helped him to leave Azkaban by boat without being seen by anyone.

Dumbledore couldn’t see that it was his own greed and manipulations that caused his down fall. He was too busy planning his next scheme against the Potter brat to contemplate his own actions then the consequences for them; he didn’t even notice the beetle listening to every word he muttered aloud.

If beetles could grin, a certain reporter would be sporting a large one in her Animagus form. She knew that sticking with Dumbledore through his escape would ensure the best story of her career. She was planning on a series of articles, that of course would show case her as a conquering hero that risked her own life to bring Dumbledore to justice and get juicy details in the process.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched as his mate tore out the throat of a would-be rapist, his own lust rising with along with his mate’s. They had let the young woman run away after they had stopped her rape from progressing. The creep had just torn her panties when Jasper and Harry had come upon them while hunting.

It was a beautiful thing to watch, his Jasper drinking the blood of another. Harry would have almost wished to feel the fangs of his love deep in his throat but knew that would never come to pass until he wished to be turned, that was many years off at this point, they wanted to try for a family first. Which could never happen if Harry was also a vampire. Severus Snape had come up with a potion to allow wizards to become pregnant or two witches to have children together. The man had become fantastically rich just over night when the news reached those who would love nothing more than to have a child but were unable to do so for many reasons. The wizard’s own motivation came quite clear when Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus announced their bonding and Narcissa and Lucius’s pregnancies all in one gathering. Many of Hogwarts’s 5th, 6th, and 7th years had gone back to the school after attending the party the Dark Lord had thrown in their honor, minus Harry and Jasper who had headed out for an evening of hunting and sex.   

Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa’s bonding ceremony shocked the Wizarding World. Most knew that Lucius was completely and utterly devoted to his wife. The inclusion of Severus Snape in their bond shocked many into stunned silence. Though, Harry could see it when he looked at the three, they were made for each other. Severus had been missing his mate for so long that he had nearly given up on life but with the new knowledge that Lily had given him and the addition of Harry in his life. The sour-dispositioned man had caught his second wind and had fallen in love with the Malfoy Patriarch and his wife.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had not been surprised at the announcement, he had known it was coming and that his mother and father had been in love with Severus for years. He was happy for them. His own love, Blaise Zabini, had just agreed to a marriage with him and Lucius and Blaise’s mother had hashed out the details over a lovely afternoon tea.

He was grateful to his father and his love’s mother. They had really come through and set aside their differences. But that was to be expected. Since the Dark Lord had started to gather more neutral and light followers, Mrs. Zabini had hesitantly agreed to sit down with his lord and speak about what he wanted to accomplish. When they had finished, she bore the dark mark upon her shoulder along with a smirk. This would be the first time since Grindlewald that the Zabini family had sided with anyone not on the neutral side. He would soon have a new brother and sister, life couldn’t be better for the Malfoy’s and it was all thanks to the boy-who-lived finding his mate in a vampire.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small time jump: Christmas Holidays of Harry's 7th Year

The doddering old fool had somehow given her the slip. How, she didn’t know, but was angry and tempted enough to blow her whistle now. This had been the scoop of a life time. One minute he had been there and the next he was gone. There had been no crack of apparition and no sound of a portkey.

Rita had no idea how he had done it.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought of a new plan of action. She thought of going to Potter and confronting him with what she had but she quickly dismissed it. Instead, she would go to Lucius Malfoy. They had a long history of quid pro quo and he had been instrumental as a source for many of her articles. She was sure if she went to him now, that he would be willing to give her an exclusive in return for what information she had gathered on Dumbledore. But she had very little. When she had snuck into Dumbledore’s beard at the trial, she hadn’t known of his attempt at an escape. She had figured she may hear some things here and there but had gotten lucky she hadn’t been splinched when he apparated for the first time.

She apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and paid to use the floo call option to speak with Lucius Malfoy. It was her lucky day. The house elf who answered said that the master was being in and would fetch him quickly.

Lucius’s head appeared in the floo several minutes later. Rita then gave hushed vague details of what she had been through since Dumbledore’s escape. She then explained if he wanted more information what her terms would be. She wanted a sensational story and knew Lucius could help her with that.

He thought for a moment and said “allow me a moment to adjust the floo connection to allow you to travel through.” Lucius responded smoothly. “Just say Malfoy Manor, Lord’s Study, in exactly one moment.” Rita nodded her head to show she understood.

After exactly a moment, she called for entrance into the Lord’s Study of Malfoy Manor and stepped through the floo. She effortlessly stepped through the floo and cast a spell to remove the floo powder from her clothes and skin.

Looking up from her task, Rita’s eyes widened in shock when she spotted the boy-who-lived at the side of the Dark Lord in Malfoy Manor. Her eyes gleamed with the commission she would make off this story alone and thought of a plan.

She reached into her pocket for the pouch of powder she kept there, as she quickly fled to the floo at her right that she had come in with Lucius. Drawing the pouch open she grabbed as much floo powder as she could, and flung the powder into the fireplace, shouting out Leaky Cauldron, as multiple curses hit her and the stone surrounding her. She could hear the Dark Lord shout for Harry and others to come after her, to capture or kill her before she could ruin everything.

She didn’t realize that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, could apparate long distances while carrying multiple people.

As Rita ran right into the dark veela, she didn’t know that the words about to leave her mouth would cause her death.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Harry and co. graduate from Hogwarts. Beginning and end of 7th year. I am not good at multi-person combat scenes but I hope the scene in which I am talking about will be enough of a visual for you all, hopefully.  
> CHAPTER 15 HAD AN UPDATE!!!  
> Chapter 15 has been updated with a passage at the end that had somehow not been uploaded with the rest of the chapter. But is here now. Sorry for the problems, and a special shout out to roobug21301 for catching it. Sorry again!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!! My next fic is also a Harry Potter fanfiction but will be written from scratch. No inspirations or continuation for the next one. This fic is called ‘The Look in His Eyes’, check it out and let me know what you think. I will be posting it in batches, so once I have quite a few chapters ready, it will then start being posted. Should have the first batch up soon. I will be putting up the prologue for it in the next few days so that any who are interested in keeping up with it will be able to subscribe to the fic, so you don’t have to go searching for it. Understand, though, it is a complete work in progress so the prologue may change a little here and there but I will let you know if it does change in the notes for the first chapter I post. 
> 
> The last chapter of this story will be posted by the end of the week at the very latest, if not sooner. I am taking a second and third pass over it to ensure I haven't missed anything.

Please, please read the author notes above and the one that will be posted on the last chapter of this story. And now on with the story!!!

 

It was the fourth month of school, two weeks before the Christmas holidays, when Draco received the news from his father. His parents, he included Severus in this, agreed that Lucius would be the one to share the news with his heir.

Lucius had arrived at Hogwarts with a nervous step, he and Narcissa had just passed their first trimester in their pregnancies and their new news was going to shock their son. Lucius, an emotional mess due to his pregnancy, was very concerned how his son would react to the news. He had been an only child his whole life, but had taken the news of the pregnancies well. He hoped, and prayed to the Gods and Merlin, that his son took this news well. He didn’t remember how Draco had been disappointed when a baby had been lost in the past, having been looking forward to being a big brother.

Draco Lucius, once Malfoy, now Prince-Malfoy, was giddy with excitement. Though he would never allow his face to show it, his eyes gleamed. His father had just announced their blood adoption of two young children, a 4-month old baby boy they renamed Scorpius Severus Prince-Malfoy and a 2-year old girl they renamed Cassiopeia Narcissa Prince-Malfoy. He had a brother and sister, the knowledge warmed his Slytherin heart, just as the knowledge that Blaise loved him warmed his heart.

Currently alone with Blaise, he allowed his excitement to show. Blaise laughed out loud at his love, as he bounced away around their room in in Hogwarts.

Lucius left with a full heart, his son had taken the news beyond well, his face hadn’t expressed his nervousness, nor had his son’s face expressed his excitement. But Lucius had seen the gleam in his oldest son and heir’s eyes; his son was excited. He would have four siblings before the end of his seventh year. Some thought the Prince-Malfoy’s to be crazy with the adoption of two young children with two babies on the way. But the family was full of love for the children they had lost before, they would not be denied these children now.

With this news going around, no one noticed when the youngest Weasley left the school. No one noticed that her trunk had turned invisible and floated through the darkened halls of the school to join her. No one noticed the old man at the edge of the wards waiting for the young red-head to join him at the side of her bonded husband. No one noticed the red-head’s father and brother were waiting with the old man.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rita Skeeter killed by the Not-So-Light-Boy-Who-Lived?_

_We recently had letters from many fans of this established paper, informing us of the death of one of our beloved reporters. Rita Skeeter is now dead at the age of 37. The many letters received, tell of a clash between Harry Potter and our beloved reporter during the Christmas holidays. Apparently, during the argument, Ms. Skeeter taunted the boy-who-lived with bits of knowledge that she had overheard regarding the newly inherited dark veela; yes, our faithful readers Harry Potter is a Dark Veela, he became one shortly after receiving his creature inheritance around his 16 th birthday. _

_According to the information received, Lily Potter had also been a dark veela and forsook her destined mate in favor of James Potter. At this time, we do not know who her destined mate had been, nor is anyone answering that question, not even Mr. Potter. Ms. Skeeter had taunted Mr. Potter with the knowledge that his mother was a horrible person for doing that to her mate and that him being a dark creature would have caused major conflict with the reportedly light ancestry of the Potter family, though we have no knowledge as to how the late Lord Potter had taken the news of Lily Potter being a dark veela, we can only speculate that he had no clue as to her darker inclinations._

_During the confrontation, Mr. Potter had reportedly had enough of the accusations that Ms. Skeeter had been leveling at him and reportedly used his dark creature inheritance in his favor and ripped the throat out of our esteemed colleague. Many members of our organization have spoken with the Ministry of Magic and the DMLE to have Mr. Potter arrested for murder. At this time, there have been no arrests made in the reported murder of Ms. Skeeter, indeed the Ministry has stated that Mr. Potter had been provoked into his attack and as such will not be pressing charges against the young Potter and Black heir. Our hearts and thoughts go out to Ms. Rita Skeeter’s friends and family during this difficult time._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around at his friends and family. Graduation had gone well for the newly trained witches and wizards entering wizarding world for the first time as legal adults, they would be receiving their NEWT scores by the end of the week, which had Harry excited. The year had been great for his school work. He had plenty of time to study and still spend time with friends and family. As he pondered the new changes taking place, he thought of the final confrontation between Dumbledore and himself.

Ginny and Dumbledore had completed their bond on time, though by the look on Ginny's face as she stared at Harry she still wasn't too pleased about it. Everything the old fool said was backed by an eye roll from Ginny. Arthur looked at his daughter as if he wanted to tell her to have more respect for Dumbledore but knew it wasn't his place to say anything. Instead, the elder Weasley directed his attention to Harry and those aligned with him. 

During Dumbledore’s speech, he was currently going on about how the light would always triumph over the dark which didn't help the snicker that Harry kept trying to conceal at the old man’s ridiculous looking rooms; really whoever thought pairing pink ducks with white dancing bears on lime green robes was a good idea should be shot, Harry and his friends watched and weighed the abilities of those standing with Dumbledore. There weren't many standing with the old fool, maybe two neutral families and a half dozen light families, everyone else was either standing with Harry and Co. or having decided to stay out of it altogether. Those of the later, had agreed to a vow of loyalty to the winning side. Draco had commented that it was very Slytherin of them. 

For those remaining neutral, it wasn't about house affiliation for them or even their magical affinity. There were light, gray, and dark affinities in those who are remaining neutral. It was about being willing to work with either side that wins in a way that, they too, win. There weren't many who were truly neutral in this confrontation, maybe three or four families at most. 

Harry had finally had enough of the old man, and shot a wordless and wandless silencing curse at the old man. The look on his face was priceless and Harry burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. Harry followed it up with a blasting curse, the bright color streaked towards Dumbledore, still in shock moved too slow, was unable to stop it from connecting to his left arm, shattering the entire arm. He cried out in pain and rage. It was the signal to begin the attack, others started to throw curses and begin to duel.

Lord Voldemort, among others, had also gotten their shots in at the old man. The manipulative old coot had finally been dealt with, showing up yesterday while the new graduates were preparing for today’s ceremony. The aurors and Ministry had been searching for the old fool for many months to take him back into custody and finish it once and for all. They had, during their investigation of his escape, located the faction of aurors that had been behind his escape and placed them on trial, then subsequently placed them in Azkaban for their treachery, to be kissed at the end of a twenty-year sentence.

The confrontation was short and brutal. The dark, and those aligned with them, had decimated the light that had joined Dumbledore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beginning of the Wizengamot meeting. 

Voldemort swept into the Wizengamot just as the Chief Warlock, Amelia Bones was calling the meeting was now in session. 

Behind the dark lord trailed his newly appointed advisers, Harry, Lucius, Rodolphus, and Severus. All members of the Wizengamot stood and bowed before the new leader of the wizarding world. They had all been at the side of Lord Voldemort or in the wings as neutrals.

The meeting had been going on for about an hour when Harry started to get bored and started to shift restlessly. A red flash in the corner of his eye had Harry drawing his wand and jumping to his feet. He only relaxed his grip and reseated himself when he realized it hadn’t been a spell cast, it was Fawkes. Harry watched the Phoenix with a slight wariness. The bird had been bonded to the old fool before his death and he had been informed by several people that the firebird had gone into a sudden rebirth when Dumbledore had perished at the hands of Lord Voldemort and himself. Harry and others suspected that he had done so because Dumbledore had forced the bird into accepting him and when the old fool died it freed the Phoenix from the forced bond causing a reactionary rebirth process. 

Harry tracked the firebird’s progress as it flew around the courtroom. He noticed that others began to track the bird around the room with their eyes. Barely paying attention to the laws and bills they had been tediously combing through that had been passed since Grindelwald’s defeat. Albus Dumbledore had made a mess and mockery of their legal system. Using the system to his own ends to further his own goals. He had even introduced a bill that had passed the year Tom Riddle had begun his education at Hogwarts. The bill stated that the headmaster of Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore in particular, had all rights over orphaned children, such as where they lived and who they married, unless they found their mate. Harry found the last bit interesting, apparently Lucius’s great-grandfather had snuck in the last little bit after the law had passed and Dumbledore had been none the wiser. Which is part of the reason the marriage contract between him and Ginny had been illegal. Another part was that the persons’ in question had to **_both_** agree to the marriage contract for it to be legal, not just one person agreeing and signing the marriage contract; which is what had occurred in Harry’s case.

Fawkes landed on the back of the chair behind Lucius Malfoy, staring at the lord intently, hold his gaze. Harry could feel the excitement Lucius and Lord Voldemort were inadvertently releasing with their magic. Everyone in the room knew what this meant. If Lucius passed the test of the Phoenix, Lucius would become its next bonded. If not, Lucius would be released the from the gaze and Fawkes would continue his search for his next bonded.

It was several minutes of tense and erratic heartbeats before a bright red glow emanated from the firebird and engulfed Lucius within it. The light signaled that Lucius had been accepted, Fawkes had a new bonded.

Amelia Bones stood up from her seat, a quiet murmur went through the assembled members of the wizarding world. “A member of this esteemed body has become a Phoenix’s bonded. This is truly a celebratory day. We will continue our work in two days’ time. Dismissed!” Amelia finished speaking and nodded her head towards Lucius, who nodded back, still shocked that a legendary Phoenix such as Fawkes had chosen him. He couldn’t wait to tell Narcissa and Draco. Severus looked just as excited but he was probably as excited about the access to extremely hard to come by potions ingredients as he was for Lucius’s bonding to the firebird.

As the members of the Wizengamot emptied from the courtroom, they chattered excitedly about what this could mean for the wizarding world. This was the first time in their, known, history that a dark wizard bonded with a Phoenix, which are considered to be light creatures. Times were truly changing, many of the Wizengamot patted themselves on the back for aligning with not only the winning side, but the side which now hosted a dark wizard’s bond with a phoenix. It was truly the new beginning the wizarding world needed.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End Note: I do want to take a moment to apologize to everyone. When I took up this fic I felt as if I could do it justice and keep Dark Harry alive and well. Overall, I am happy with the fic, I think it turned out pretty damn good for a first try; however, I realized that I am not made to delve into the minds of the dark. I don’t believe I did that side of Harry justice. I tried, oh, how I tried, but while I like writing fanfiction, I realized writing a Dark Harry is not in my repertoire, I will work on it for future fics that may require it but I am happy to have done this fic. This fic showed me a whole new side of myself and my own writing. So, I do want to extend my apologies to those who thought this fic would be more, like ‘Fire and Ice’; I hope you weren’t too disappointed.

**Unfortunately, this is a very short epilogue, I came to a natural stopping point and chose to let it end naturally and not try to force it to go longer, please don’t hate me.**

 

Please, please read the author notes above and on the previous chapter.

The tri-bonding of Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange rocked their world back onto their heels. It was a year of bonding, love, and contentment. And of course, dark magic. The newly ordained Minister for Magic and his two consorts took the wizarding world by storm.

Many laws were abolished after Harry’s birthday. They threw out the dark creature laws and started anew. Dark creatures everywhere celebrated in triumph. Many had backed the Dark Lord and came out on the winning side. Others had remained neutral as they hadn’t wanted to piss off both sides of the war by choosing one over the other. It was a choice that Voldemort respected. While many would have been a great addition to his side, he never punished those choosing to remain neutral, instead asking them for a vow of loyalty to the winning side, that they agreed to. He respected it because it was very Slytherin-like to wait in the shadows. It showed cunning, which Slytherins had in spades.

Harry agreed to become Voldemort’s righthand man, which usurped Severus from his position but the potions master was alright with the arrangement, it gave him more time to focus on his potions business and remained on in an advisory position for both Voldemort and Harry. Lucius remained at Voldemort’s side as his left-hand.

Harry and Jasper were, finally, bonded three weeks after the creature laws were demolished. They spent a month traveling the continent. When they returned a surprise awaited Harry in the form of a floating male pregnancy test.

Harry looked at his mate with wonder in his eyes. The test, that Jasper had arranged for with help from Luna after describing Harry’s ongoing symptoms, had shown that Harry was pregnant. They had taken the potion that Severus created the night of their bonding ceremony. Hoping, beyond hope, they would become pregnant. When it had been positive, the joy that lit-up their faces could shame the sun. Today, they were going in for the first checkup with the private healer that Narcissa had contracted for him.

The healer was Andromeda Tonks, (Narcissa’s sister), Andromeda had always held the same beliefs as her family but had fallen in love with a muggleborn and had been cast out. Narcissa welcomed her back to the family, alongside Sirius, and reinstated her (and her daughter) to the family name. 

Andromeda had just finished showing Harry and Jasper their baby. Or should they say babies, both boys. Harry was pregnant with twins and both parents were thrilled to be adding little ones to their lives.

The parents to be had talked it over. They were going to make Voldemort and Neville Longbottom the godfathers for the two boys and Alice, along with Luna, would be the boys’ godmothers. They had chosen two of each because they wanted their children to have that extra protection in case anything ever happened to Harry and Jasper. It was a precaution that Harry had wished that his parents had made. Not that he didn’t love Sirius but, if he had had more than one godparent, maybe he wouldn’t have had to suffer at the hands of the Dursley’s.

It had been hilarious, the look on Voldemort’s handsome face, when Harry and Jasper had gathered all their friends and family together to give them the news. When they announced who would be the godparents. It was oddly disturbing to see the normally blank expression on the Minister for Magic’s face soften into a sappy smile. When Rodolphus and Bellatrix smirked at their bonded, Voldemort scowled and quickly blanked his face. But he hadn’t been quick enough as Harry and Jasper had both seen the look and glanced at each other amused. Neville, Luna, and Alice had also been thrilled to learn their new status, though everyone knew that Alice had already known but had managed to keep it secret from everyone, including Edward, until the announcement.

Aidan and Alexander had also been happy for Harry and Jasper. They had saved the two brothers and gave them a family. At first, they had been hesitant but when Harry and Jasper explained that their children would never take away from the time and love they had for the two boys, the hesitance cleared and they could be truly happy for their family members.

The last surprise of the day ended with Harry and Voldemort being informed that Percy and Arthur were rotting away in Azkaban prison along with those who had sided with Dumbledore who hadn’t been killed during the final battle.

The children who had been taken from muggles were all already adopted out into the wizarding community. The orphanage rarely had more than four or five children and they were never there for long. Those who had remained in the muggle world with their families, or had regular contact with the muggle world, were attending the same schooling as those who had been adopted into the wizarding world and the oaths holding strong.

These were great times for the those of the dark and those who had sided with them. The statute of secrecy was safe. The last of their enemies had been dealt with and now they could continue with keeping the wizarding world prosperous and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try posting twice a month, depending on my schedule, please review and let me know what you think or if you have a scene you would like to add.  
> You will not be able to comment unless you are a user.


End file.
